


Fear Thy Neighbor

by NZLisaM



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Crime, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZLisaM/pseuds/NZLisaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1878 in Colorado Springs and hospital construction is about to begin. Things take a nasty turn however when threatening messages are left at the hospital site. Is someone against the hospital being built? Preston and Daniel compete for the attention of the new telephone operator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own ‘Dr Quinn Medicine Woman’; the rights belong to CBS, The Sullivan Company, and creator Beth Sullivan. I am in no way profiting financially from this story.
> 
> EDITOR: Heather, once again, you did an amazing job! This is my longest story thus far, so no small task to edit. Thanks for Americanising a few words, for clarifying a couple of speech issues, and for noticing several crucial misspelled words. 
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES: The events in this story take place five years after the end of season six with one change to the final episode, ‘A New Beginning’; Preston did not lose all his, and the townspeople’s, money in the Stock Market Crash of 1873. This means he still owns the Springs Chateau Health Resort. My apologies to the Preston fans who wanted to see this storyline resolved, but hope you enjoy this story anyway!
> 
> The plot of neither movie is taken into account; too many inconsistencies between the series and the movies. I have borrowed a couple of ideas from ‘The Heart Within’ though.
> 
> I hope I have researched thoroughly, but apologise in advance for any historical, or show, inaccuracies.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Lisa (NZLisaM).

**_The Town of Colorado Springs_ **   
**_Hereby Dedicates this Hospital Memorial Plaque, to_ **   
**_Elizabeth Ann Weston Quinn_ **   
**_1800 – 1877_ **   
**_Her Financial Generosity Has Allowed Us_ **   
**_To Build Our First Hospital!_ **   
**_Thank You, from the Bottom of our Hearts!_ **

 

**Elizabeth Quinn Memorial Hospital Ground-Breaking Ceremony**

_Saturday, May 27th 1878._

Dr. Michaela Quinn took a deep breath, savoring the clean, fresh, mountain air. She stood at the site of Colorado Spring’s first hospital where the ground-breaking celebrations were well underway. Practically the entire town had turned up to commemorate the event. The date was May 27th, chosen by Cloud Dancing on the say so of the spirits.

At the forefront of the site stood the yet-to-be-revealed ‘Elizabeth Quinn Memorial’ plaque, dedicated to the sole financial benefactor Michaela’s late mother. Robert E., Cloud Dancing, and Michaela’s husband Byron Sully, had all collaborated to create it, and Michaela couldn’t wait to see how it had turned out. It would be unveiled shortly, as part of the ceremony, but for now it remained a mystery, covered in a shroud.

Michaela’s eyes drifted to where Grace and Robert E’s daughter Ruby (who was four and a half), and her own daughter, seven year-old Katie Sully, were collecting flowers to make daisy chains. Katie looked especially pretty today, wearing a red and white checkered dress, trimmed with white ruffles. Her long blonde hair was styled in a mass of golden ringlets and red and white ribbons to match her dress.

In the center of the site several tables had been set up in preparation for the buffet lunch that would be served shortly. Jake Slicker, his wife Teresa, their daughter, Lucinda, and the Reverend Timothy Johnson occupied one table. Nearby, Grace was serving up her famous apple cider and chocolate chip cookies.

Standing near Grace, Michaela saw her oldest son Matthew Cooper hand a cookie to his brother, Josef Sully, and then throw one in the direction of Sully’s dog Wolf, who easily caught, and promptly gobbled it up.

Sprawled out on a picnic blanket, Daniel Simon, Cloud Dancing, and Robert E. laughed at Wolf’s antics. Loren Bray and Horace Bing struggled past the three men, carrying the buffet table, setting it down near Grace. Michaela smiled, upon hearing Grace inform the frustrated men that it needed to be moved to the shade, as the food would spoil in the hot May sun. Tired out, Loren called Hank Lawson, who stood over near the trees with several of his saloon girls, over to assist.

Michaela’s eyes came to rest on Sully, who was being interviewed by Dorothy Jennings for the Gazette. Sully was in charge of the worker’s who would be building the hospital. He had hired a crew of thirty men, including Robert E., Cloud Dancing, Matthew, and Daniel. Even though Robert E., Matthew, and Daniel all had day jobs they had insisted on helping Sully build the hospital.

Matthew crossed the grass carrying two glasses of apple cider. “It’s a shame Brian and Colleen ain’t here to see this!” he said, handing Michaela some cider. Matthew’s married sister Colleen lived in Philadelphia, and his brother Brian currently resided in Boston.

“I know,” Michaela sighed. She missed them desperately, especially Brian, who had recently moved to Boston, after earning a prestigious position working for the Boston Globe. Like Colleen, Brian had attended college in Denver, and as Colleen had done, had visited often. The family, Michaela especially, was having difficulty adjusting to Brian being so far away.

Matthew was employed as the town’s first lawyer. Four years ago, the town had raised money to add an extension to the jail so Matthew could set up an office there. Matthew had been both grateful, and humbled by their generosity. He enjoyed sharing a building with the current sheriff, Daniel, who he considered a surrogate uncle, as well as one of his best friends. Michaela was very proud of her three older children’s success, and hoped her youngest two would follow in their footsteps.

Michaela and Matthew walked over to join Sully, who was in the process of explaining his vision of the hospital to Dorothy. “There’s gonna be a balcony runnin’ along the whole length of the hospital.” He pointed to one end of the site and then the other, to demonstrate where it would go. “Medical Staff and patients will be able to sit outside in the sunshine an’ appreciate the view.”

Impressed, Dorothy nodded, frantically taking notes.

Twin siblings, Henry and Matilda Burrell, approached the group. Recent additions to Colorado Springs, they had moved to town two months ago from Denver. Matilda had arrived in town to open and operate Colorado Springs first telephone exchange. Her brother Henry had accompanied her, and had later been hired by Sully as part of his building crew.

Brushing a stray piece of hair off her face, Matilda gazed out at the view. “This is such a pretty spot! A country hospital will be so much nicer than a city one.” She pointed to a cluster of trees on the edge of the marked site, “I can just imagine sick people recuperatin’ under those trees over there. You wouldn’t see that in Denver.”

Sully smiled, “I was just sayin’ somethin’ similar to Dorothy.”

Dorothy was busily writing. “I like the way you said that Matilda. Mind if I quote you for the Gazette?”

“Sure, Dorothy,” Matilda said, looking pleased.

Henry eyed Matilda mischievously, “Take advantage of it while you can Miz. Dorothy. She ain’t normally that poetic.” Matilda nudged him in the ribs playfully, and he pretended to groan in pain. “Anyways, I agree with my sister. It’s a fantastic spot. I’ve enjoyed several picnics here, even in the short time I’ve lived in Colorado Springs.”

“With Cordelia?” his sister teased lightly.

Cordelia Prescott, a young teacher originally from Pennsylvania, was the current town schoolteacher. The previous teacher, Teresa Slicker (wife of the mayor, Jake Slicker), had given up school teaching following the birth of their daughter Lucinda, four years prior. Teresa didn’t believe in working mothers.

Henry’s blue eyes sparkled, “Yes, with Cordelia.”

“She’s a lovely young woman, Henry,” Michaela approved. “Katie loves having her as a teacher.”

Daniel joined the group, touching his hat. “How are you, Matilda, Henry?” he asked, his gaze settling on Matilda.

Matilda smiled, “I’m well, thank you.”

Daniel nodded, unsure how to keep the conversation flowing. He’d been trying to ask the pretty telephone operator out to dinner for several weeks now, but hadn’t yet gotten up the nerve. The Sweethearts Dance was in a week’s time and he was determined to ask her!

“Lookin’ forward to beginnin’ work on the hospital, Daniel?” Henry asked.

Daniel adjusted his hat slightly, as the hot sun was hitting his face. “Yeah, I’m just itchin’ to get started.”

“Well, Tuesday ain’t long to wait,” Sully reminded them. “Any more questions for me Dorothy?” he said, turning in the direction of the journalist.

Dorothy shook her head. “That’s all I can think of for now, but I might have a few more after the memorial plaque is unveiled.”

“I’ll make myself available.”

Smiling her thanks, Dorothy left the group to join her husband, Cloud Dancing. Dorothy and Cloud Dancing had married a little over two years ago. Michaela and Sully had been delighted as had the Cooper clan, and Katie. Both the town and Cloud Dancing’s tribe had reacted badly when they’d first announced their intent to marry, but now that two years had passed most people had accepted the match. They had held two ceremonies; one officiated by the Reverend and a second on the Palmer Creek land, adhering to the Cheyenne customs.

At the edge of the site away from the adults Katie and Ruby were working on their daisy chain crowns.

Ruby selected a white daisy with a yellow center from her pile of flowers. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hank talking to an attractive blonde girl, wearing a beautiful green dress. “How come Mr. Lawson knows so many pretty ladies?”

Using her thumbnail Katie split the stem of a daisy. “Don’t know. I asked Ma once but she went all quiet and quickly changed the subject. Anyway my ma is way more beautiful than any of those ladies, and her clothes are much fancier.”

“My ma is pretty as well,” Ruby insisted, and Katie nodded in agreement.

Henry and Matilda had moved on to talk to Jake and Teresa Slicker. All four held glasses of cider.

The Mayor looked from Henry to Matilda, and back. There was something he had been meaning to ask them for a while now! “I was readin’ a book recently about twins and it said that some twins are identical and others are fr … fraternal. Which ones are you?” *

Henry choked on his cider, and Matilda put a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Teresa also struggled to contain her laughter. She placed a hand gently on her husband’s arm. “Jake … male and female twins can’t be identical.” She gave him a long look.

Comprehension dawned on Jake. “Um … right. I wasn’t thinkin’,” he mumbled, face red with embarrassment.

Matilda flashed him a smile. “It’s okay Jake. I found it amusin’,” she said sincerely.

Jake still looked uncomfortable, so Teresa tactfully redirected the subject. “Our daughter has a twin. Did you know that?”

Matilda and Henry shared a puzzled look. It was their understanding that Jake and Teresa only had the one child! “She does?” Matilda asked politely.

“Lucinda and Josef Sully were born the same day. Lucie is just two hours older than Josef. They’ve always had quite a strong bond, and I believe it’s due to being born so close together.”

“Makes sense to me. Who delivered Lucinda? Dr. Cassidy?”

“Yes. Have you met him?”

Matilda nodded, “The Springs Chateau is one of the businesses hooked up with a telephone. Since Dr. Cassidy is the hotel doctor there I’ve dealt with him on several telephone calls. A most unpleasant man I must say.”

It was Teresa’s turn to nod. “I have to agree. Try dealing with him when you’re in the throes of labor.”

Matilda shuddered at the thought, waving her hand in the air. “No … thank you. You have my full sympathy, Teresa. Dr. Cassidy speaks to me as if I’m a dim-witted child and has even made a point of sayin’ he don’t believe women are responsible enough to be employed as telephone operators. I tried tellin’ ‘im that the Colorado Telephone Company specifically selected women for their politer telephone manner, but my explanation just fell on deaf ears. I don’t understand why Mr. Lodge employs ‘im? I can’t imagine Dr. Cassidy would be particularly compassionate toward his women and children hotel guests!”

“I don’t normally defend Preston,” Jake said. “But I gather he was left in a bit of a bind followin’ Andrew’s sudden departure.”

“Is that Dr. Andrew Cook, Dr. Mike’s son-in-law?” Henry asked.

“Yep, he was the original doctor when the hotel opened. Andrew and Colleen have already signed on as hospital doctors. They’re movin’ back to town around Christmas.”

Teresa sniffed, “It will be a relief to have more choice of doctor’s. Future pregnant Colorado Springs women will be spared Dr. Cassidy’s atrocious bedside manner.”

Hearing someone calling his name, Jake looked around to see Robert E. indicating that he required his assistance. He lifted his hat politely, “Excuse me ladies. I need to see to some last minute preparations regardin’ the memorial plaque unveilin’ after lunch.”

“I’d better check on Lucie.” Teresa said goodbye to the twins, and walked in the direction of her daughter, who was sitting in the grass next to Katie and Ruby, wearing a daisy chain crown that Ruby had made for her.

After they’d gone, Matilda clutched Henry’s arm, leaning over to whisper close to his ear. “Poor, Jake! I can’t believe he said that about us bein’ identical. I felt so bad for ‘im.”

Henry chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

An unpleasant thought suddenly occurred to Matilda. “You’d better look more like me than I look like you!” she said, pointing a finger at her brother.

Henry grinned, attempting a feminine voice. “Just call me Henrietta,” he squeaked.

“Henrietta?” inquired a real female voice.

Henry and Matilda both spun around. Cordelia Prescott stood a few feet away, a puzzled expression on her pretty face. In her early twenties, Cordelia was an attractive young woman with dark brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and a healthy, rosy complexion.

Henry adjusted his hat, “Just me jokin’ around.” He gave her a genuine smile, “Hi Cordelia. You sure are lookin’ mighty pretty today.”

Cordelia blushed, “You’re lookin’ rather dashin’ yourself.”

Feeling like a third wheel, but not minding in the slightest, Matilda quickly drained the rest of her cider. “Excuse me. I’m gonna go get a refill.”

Walking away, Matilda spotted a familiar white-haired man standing off to the side, taking advantage of the shade from the trees. She called out to him as she approached, “Hi J.D. Hot today ain’t it?”

J.D. touched his hat, “Sure is Miss. Burrell.”

Matilda sighed, “J.D., how many times have I asked you to call me Matilda, or Mattie? We work together after all.”

“It ain’t polite for an old man to address a young lady in such a fashion. Will you settle for Miss. Matilda?”

“I guess that’ll have to suffice.”

John Douglas Rafferty, or J.D. as he was known by the town, had lived in Colorado Springs for the past five years. A semi-retired man in his late seventies, J.D. had filled in his time doing odd jobs in town, until he’d been offered a casual position by the same company Matilda worked for; the Colorado Telephone Company. He assisted Matilda with the technical side of telephone operation; things like installing telephone connections, fixing, and maintaining the wires and wire insulators.

“Are you enjoyin’ the festivities?”

Nodding, J.D.’s eyes drifted to the hospital building markers. “It’s gonna be big ain’t it?”

Matilda followed his gaze, “This is nothin’. The hospital in Denver is ten times the size!”

“Denver’s a city. I just hope a buildin’ this size is the right fit for a town this small is all?”

Matilda looked at him in surprise, “You don’t approve?”

J.D. shrugged, “I guess I’m just use’ to small town ways.”

“You use’ to live in Soda Springs right?”

J.D. nodded again, playing with one of the monogrammed ‘J’ buttons on the coat he wore.

“I’ve never been there but I hear it’s even smaller than Colorado Springs?”

“It is indeed. It don’t have no train even,” J.D. laughed.

Matilda eyes drifted to the buffet table to where several townspeople were now helping themselves to food. She smiled at J.D., gesturing toward the table. “Looks like lunch is served? Shall we?”

J.D. held out his arm, and Matilda hooked her arm through his and they headed across the grass.

Standing with Loren and Horace, Hank eyed the covered memorial plaque. “Now that the hospital is comin’ maybe I’ll expand the Gold Nugget.”

Loren groaned, and Horace rolled his eyes. How many times had they heard Hank talk about expanding over the years!

“What’s a hospital gotta do with a saloon?” Loren grumbled.

Hank puffed on a cigar. “The hospital will bring more folks to town won’t it, and those folks will need a place to stay.”

“Folks don’t like stayin’ there, except unmarried men.” Horace said nastily. “They prefer Preston’s. You shoulda stayed in business with ‘im. He may have a lot a personality flaws but he knows about hotels.”

“I don’t need no help from that lyin’, cheatin’, snake!” Hank chuckled to himself, recalling how he’d won back Preston’s share of the Gold Nugget in a high stakes poker game. He had counted on Preston being too sure-of-himself to shy away from a challenge and he’d been proven correct. To this day, any mention of the Gold Nugget in Preston’s presence was a sore point, so Hank brought it up whenever possible!

~*~*~*~

Michaela and Jake stood on the platform preparing to address the crowd. Sully, Robert E, and Cloud Dancing surrounded the memorial plaque ready for the big reveal, which would follow the speeches.

Holding up his hands to silence the excitable crowd, Jake stepped up to the podium. “As Mayor of this town it is my great honor and privilege to welcome you to today’s ground-breaking ceremony, which celebrates the beginning of a new era for the town of Colorado Springs. Today marks the commencement of construction of the Elizabeth Quinn Memorial Hospital!”

This statement was met with loud cheers and applause from the townspeople.

“I will now hand you over to the woman who will be in charge of runnin’ the hospital – you all know who she is, Dr. Michaela Quinn!”

Everyone clapped loudly, while several people called out their support for the well-liked and respected doctor.

From her position at the front of the crowd, Katie waved a balloon in the air. “Yay, Ma.”

Replacing Jake at the podium, Michaela smiled warmly at the crowd. “This is a momentous day for this town, and a lifelong dream for me. I would like to start by thanking my amazing husband Byron Sully for agreeing to construct this hospital, and for his continued patience with me when I kept making numerous adjustments to the building plans.”

Several people chuckled indulgently at this including Loren and Grace.

“Next, I would like to acknowledge the building work crew and the difficult task ahead of them. I am extremely grateful to have every one of you gentlemen as part of Sully’s work crew. Thirdly, my thanks go out to Doctor’s Colleen Cook and Andrew Cook, for agreeing to work at the hospital alongside me. Unfortunately, they couldn’t be here today, but are in my thoughts during this special day. Furthermore, I would like to thank Sully, again, as well as Robert E, and Cloud Dancing for crafting the memorial plaque, which will be revealed momentarily.”

“And most importantly of all I thank my mother, Elizabeth Ann Weston Quinn, who’s dying wish was for Colorado Springs to have a hospital. It is my great pleasure to present the ‘Elizabeth Quinn Memorial’ plaque to mark the beginning of construction. Sully, will you do the honors?”

Robert E., and Cloud Dancing placed their hands on the shroud, waiting for Sully to give the okay.

A man of few words, Sully made a short statement. “Here it is folks!” And without further ado the three men lifted the cover to reveal the plaque beneath.

There were ‘Oohs’ and ‘Aahs’ from the townspeople as they gathered closer to admire the craftsmanship.

The gray stone plaque stood a few feet high, grounded in concrete. Writing had been inscribed down the left-hand side of the stone, while on the right a sculpture of Elizabeth Quinn’s face from a side view had been carved.

Her eyes shining with tears, Michaela approached the memorial. “Oh Sully, it’s magnificent!” she breathed. Stepping closer, she ran her fingers over her mother’s face. “I’ve never seen anything like it. I couldn’t even have imagined something so lovely and meaningful.”

Turning, she threw her arms around her husband, “Thank you Sully!” She then moved on to embrace Robert E. and Cloud Dancing, thanking them both. “You’ve all outdone yourselves.”

Ruby stepped up, looking at the plaque in awe. She grabbed her father’s hand. “You made this Pa?”

Robert E. hugged her to his side, “Sure did.”

“It looks so much like Grandma,” Katie admired.

Dorothy rushed over, “Sully, Michaela, Cloud Dancing, Robert E, and Jake,” she called, indicating behind her to where the photographer was setting up his camera. “Please gather around the plaque for a photo.”

When the photograph had been taken, an influx of townspeople rushed forward to congratulate the men on a fine job and to shake their hands. Several women hugged the men including Dorothy and Grace, as well as Katie and Ruby.

Sully put his arm around Michaela’s waist, pulling her close to his side to whisper in her ear. “I’ve already drawn up a design for your plaque for when the hospital opens.”

Flattered by her husband’s thoughtful gesture, Michaela felt a warm glow flow through her, “For me? I haven’t contributed any financial support?”

“But it’s your hospital ain’t it? You’re the one that’s gonna be runnin’ it. You deserve recognition for that, and recognition you’ll receive.”

“I don’t think I’ve even been this happy – professionally speaking I mean,” Michaela said, beaming. “And having most of my family and friends to celebrate it with me makes it even more special!”

~*~*~*~

* A quick note regarding identical twins: Whereas it is true that 99.9% of identical twins are the same sex, there are a couple of exceptions to the rule. One is a rare genetic mutation found in male twins where one twins loses the ‘Y’ chromosome and develops as a female. The second is an identical twin who undergoes a sex-change procedure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matilda Burrell, employee of the Colorado Telephone Company, glared down at the switchboard in frustration. Only Monday, and already things were going wrong. Arriving at the telephone exchange she had discovered that the telephone had gone dead sometime during the night. A thorough inspection of the switchboard and the battery room upstairs had revealed no faults, so Daniel and J.D. were currently inspecting the lines in town for damage.

At this stage the telephone was only in operation during the day. Matilda was in the process of training a second telephone operator, a local woman named Harriet Willard. She would be covering the night shift so the telephone wouldn’t need to be shut down at night.

There were currently only seven businesses in town with telephones – telegraph, bank, clinic, store, newspaper, sheriff/lawyers, and the Springs Chateau Health Resort. Matilda was confident business would pick up once people realized how advantageous a telephone could be. The Reverend had expressed interest over installing a telephone in the church and Jake (barber), Hank (saloon), and Grace (café), were also keen.

 _Well, that is provided the telephone doesn’t keep breaking down that is!_ Matilda thought, whacking the switchboard in frustration.

“I don’t believe that will help!” a voice drawled from the doorway.

Matilda turned to see Preston A. Lodge the Third lounging casually in the doorway, grinning at her. Striding into the room, he tipped his hat cordially, “Good morning, Miss. Burrell.”

“Mornin’,” Matilda couldn’t help admiring how smart Preston looked in his burgundy suit. She definitely considered him the best-dressed man in town. “I didn’t see you at the ground-breakin’ on Saturday, Mr. Lodge.”

“Regrettably I was unable to attend. I had urgent business in Denver that required my immediate attention.” Without even asking how the ceremony had gone, Preston quickly changed the subject getting straight to the point of his visit. “As I’m sure you are aware, as demonstrated by your mistreatment of the switchboard, the telephone is currently out of order at the bank!”

Matilda was tempted to roll her eyes, but thought better of it. “Yes Mr. Lodge. I do apologize for the inconvenience. The whole system is down. Not sure where or what the problem is yet but Daniel and J.D. are out searchin’ the lines now.”

Stepping forward, Preston placed his hands on either side of the switchboard console, leaning down toward her. “This is happening far too often. Last month it was a raccoon chewing through the wires, now there’s yet another issue. The telephone’s only been in place for six weeks. I expect better service than this!”

Preston’s tone was one of expert authority but Matilda was not one to be intimidated. She met his gaze full on, which was difficult as she was sitting down. “Like I explained it ain’t my fault. I know it’s affectin’ your business, but you’re gonna have to be patience. I will inform you as soon as I know anything.”

Hearing approaching horse hooves, Matilda stood, brushing past Preston to head outside. Daniel rode up coming to a stop next to the boardwalk.

From astride his horse, Daniel regarded Matilda. “Found the problem with the wires. Out behind the Gold Nugget; someone thought it would be fun to use ‘em for target practice. After an evenin’ of drinkin’ in the saloon no doubt! Spoke to Hank but if he knows who done it he ain’t sayin’. And of course no one’s admittin’ to hearin’ shots in town last night. J.D.’s over there now waitin’ for ya.”

Positioned in the doorway, Preston mumbled something under his breath about people in this town being ‘uncivilized’ and ‘barbaric’.

Shading her eyes from the sun, Matilda squinted up at Daniel, “Did J.D. say whether it looked fixable?”

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, “Nope! He said that was your department. It’s only a small section, but the area looks pretty mangled to me. I ain’t no expert though.” He swung his right leg over his horse and dismounted.

Matilda sighed, “I’ll get my tools.”

Preston stepped aside to let Matilda pass. Once she was out of earshot he advanced on Daniel. “What do you propose to do about this, Sheriff? I rely on the telephone to communicate with my chateau staff when I’m at the bank, and vice versa. I demand that you find and arrest whoever is responsible and charge them with destruction of private property.”

Daniel kept his eyes averted, intent on tying his horse to the hitching post. “Like I said Preston no one’s talkin’. Most folks around here don’t give a damn about damage to the telephone. It wouldn’t surprise me if it was Hank who done it. He ain’t happy he can’t afford a telephone for the Gold Nugget.”

Preston smiled in satisfaction. “If Hank had of remained in business with me the Gold Nugget would have a telephone, just like all my businesses.”

Matilda appeared in the doorway carrying a metal toolbox and a small coil of copper wire. “Let’s go.”

Preston took a step toward her blocking her path, “May I ask how long it will be before the telephone is back in operation?”

“I can’t answer that until I assess the damage. I’ve been trained to fix most faults, but the manual don’t cover folks usin’ the wires for target practice. If I’m able to fix the problem, it will be another hour on top of that for the switchboard to be up and runnin’, as I had to shut everythin’ down.”

Preston studied his pocket watch, the expensive gold glinting in the sun. “My staff normally telephone through their deliveries to Loren’s every morning at eleven.”

Matilda blew out a breath struggling to keep her temper. “Well you’ll have to make other arrangements for today won’t you? Now if you’ll excuse me Mr. Lodge I have work to do. Daniel, would you mind showin’ me exactly where?”

“Sure will, Matilda. After you,” he grinned, stepping aside to allow her to pass. Matilda headed along the boardwalk in the direction of the Gold Nugget. Daniel shot a dirty look in Preston’s direction, but it was a wasted effort, as Preston was already striding up the street.

Daniel caught up to Matilda to walk in step with her. “I’ll carry that for you!” he offered, beckoning to the toolbox in her hand.

Matilda was about to refuse, as she was quite capable of carrying her own tools, but didn’t want to seem ungrateful. “Um … okay, thank you Daniel. It is rather heavy.” She handed him the toolbox, and wire.

Out of the corner of her eye Matilda watched Preston enter the Gazette. Daniel followed her gaze, “Preston had no right to get angry at you.”

“Patience definitely ain’t his strong point that’s for sure. But I can’t blame him for bein’ upset. The telephone will get better though, more reliable. People all over the world are constantly workin’ on improvements and solutions to the current system.”

“Sure, it’ll be more reliable. Once folks stop shootin’ at it that is!”

Matilda laughed, “That would definitely be a help.”

J.D. was standing behind the Gold Nugget, hands in the pockets of his usual coat. He already had a ladder in place, propped against one of the wire posts.

Matilda stopped in front of him, “Hi J.D. Thanks for helpin’ out!”

“It’s my pleasure, Miss. Matilda.”

Matilda squinted at the damaged wire. “It doesn’t look too bad from down here, but I’ll need to climb up for a closer look. J.D., would ya mind passin’ up the tools as I ask for ‘em?”

Daniel handed J.D. the tools and wire. Placing her hands on either side of the ladder Matilda prepared to climb.

“I’ll hold the ladder steady for ya,” Daniel said, stepping forward.

As was usual for Colorado Springs a small crowd of townspeople had gathered, and were watching intently as Matilda ascended the ladder.

“Do ya think she can fix it?” Matilda heard one of the townspeople mutter.

Reaching the top, Matilda held on to the top rung of the ladder and studied the wire. “Good news,” she called down to J.D. “It looks fixable. Hand me the pliers please J.D.”

Rummaging in the toolbox, J.D. located the hand tool, and passed it up to Matilda.

Pliers in hand Matilda was about to make the first wire cut when she let out a scream.

A collective gasp sounded from the crowd.

Daniel and J.D. looked up. Neither could see what had made her cry out and physically she looked fine. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Daniel called.

“Did she get electrocuted?” a man in the crowd remarked.

“Shall we get Dr. Mike?” called a young woman wearing a pink bonnet.

“I’m fine everyone. It’s just I can see right in that window over there…” Matilda pointed to a second story window of the Gold Nugget, trying to keep her eyes averted, “and I’m seein’ somethin’ I definitely don’t wanna see.”

The townspeople broke into laughter.

Matilda tried to concentrate on the task but out of the corner of her eye she could still see what was going on. “Urgh … wish they would draw their curtains!”

The ladder shook slightly, causing Matilda to tighten her grip. Looking down she frowned, “Daniel, keep the ladder steady!”

Daniel adjusted his hold. “Sorry about that. Don’t worry you’re safe. I just can’t stop laughin’ is all,” he apologized. “Hank,” Daniel called, still struggling to keep his laughter under control, “Hank! Get out here!”

“What?” Hank yelled, walking out of the saloon. Spotting Daniel standing at the base of the ladder, Hank stomped in his direction. “What’s with all the commotion? My customers are havin’ trouble concentratin’ on their poker game and that ain’t good for my business.”

“Hank, do us all a favor and ask the occupants of that room…” he gestured to the second floor window, “to close their darn curtains. Miss. Matilda’s in the process of fixin’ the telephone line and she has a clear view into that window.”

Hank smirked, shooting the telephone operator a sly smile. “Gettin’ an education are you Matilda?”

Pointedly ignoring Hank, Matilda spoke directly to her co-worker. “J.D., unravel the wire and pass the end up to me please.”

Sniggering to himself, Hank went to knock on the door of the upstairs room.

The next twenty minutes passed without incident.

“Okay, that should do it!” Matilda passed the pliers and the mangled section of wire down to J.D.

A cheer sounded from the few townspeople who remained. Most had become bored over the long wait, and lack of action, and had drifted away.

Matilda began to climb down, with Daniel assisting the last few rungs.

“Thank you Sheriff,” she said when she reached the bottom.

Shooting her a grin, Daniel touched his hat. He’d been watching Matilda work and had been impressed with both her intelligence and professionalism during a crisis. Matilda Burrell just kept surprising him and he liked it!

~*~*~*~

Preston sat behind his desk at the bank, quietly fuming. Why did men like Daniel and Sully always get all the attention and respect in this town? Preston was aware that most of the town disliked him, yet he couldn’t understand why. He believed he had made a fundamental contribution to Colorado Springs.

Without him there would be no hotel, which brought a lot of tourists and money to the town. He didn’t count the Gold Nugget as a ‘hotel’. It was nothing more than a flophouse and Preston couldn’t imagine any respectable man wanting to stay there, let alone women and children!

There would also be no bank, meaning Dorothy would still be working out of a cramped corner in Loren’s store, provided the paper had survived without his assistance that is. Furthermore, he had employed many townspeople over the years including Andrew, Myra, and even Sully, as well as providing ample business for Loren, Grace, Horace and Robert E., and multiple townspeople.

Stepping off the train for the first time he’d had such high hopes for the people of Colorado Springs. He had expected them to respond positively to his numerous suggestions to better their town and its people, but he’d quickly been disappointed by their lack of enthusiasm and interest in his opinion. No one had taken him seriously; in fact, some had even laughed at and ridiculed him. Townspeople tended to look to Michaela and Sully for ideas, support, and advice, even choosing the likes of Jake Slicker over him, a man who in Preston’s opinion was uneducated, ignorant, and downright stupid.

Most people in his situation would’ve packed their bags and boarded the next train leaving town. After all, there were plenty of other frontier settlements similar to Colorado Springs for him to conquer. However, if Preston was honest with himself he had to admit he liked this town, and its people. Besides, it wasn’t in the nature of Preston A. Lodge III to give up and walk away … ever!

Normally Preston cared very little what the people of Colorado Springs thought of him. As long as his businesses continued to prosper and future business opportunities arose then Preston was satisfied. That is until Matilda Burrell had moved to town a couple of months back to operate Colorado Springs first telephone exchange.

Preston had first laid eyes on Matilda when she’d stepped off the Denver train, arriving in Colorado Springs for the first time. Preston had been initially struck by Matilda’s beauty, her shiny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and pretty smile, but when one of the telephone representatives had announced Matilda as the first telephone operator Preston had concluded that she was probably smart as well, and had since been proven correct.

He had wanted to approach Matilda, but she’d been constantly surrounded by people, and flanked by her brother, and hadn’t noticed him. Preston had been tempted to be pushy and just barge right in and introduce himself, but something had held him back. He’d felt the need to make the right first impression and had recalled townspeople responding negatively to that approach of his in the past. He was comforted by the fact that as one of the few telephone customers in town he would have many opportunities to become acquainted with Matilda in the future.

Since then he’d been trying to get to know Matilda by making numerous visits to the exchange, by eating lunch at Grace’s at the same time as her, and by lurking outside places she frequented, such as Loren’s store, and the telegraph. Unfortunately these subtle attempts at getting to know her didn’t appear to be working; in fact she seemed to be becoming as antagonistic toward him as the rest of the town. Today’s conversation at the telephone exchange was an excellent example of that.

And then there was Daniel Simon. Preston had noticed his interest in Matilda straight away, probably because he was experiencing the same thing. It wasn’t that Preston considered Daniel to be the better person, he didn’t. However, the sheriff was well liked, which meant there were plenty of candidates to sing his praises to Matilda. Preston had been upset to notice that Matilda now called Daniel by his first name and he addressed her as Matilda, yet she still referred to him as Mr. Lodge!

Preston’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footfalls on the bank’s hardwood floor. He looked up to see Horace, carrying a stack of mail.

Horace stopped in front of his desk, and held out the letters, “Miss. Matilda said to let you know that she’s fixed the telephone wires and everythin’ will be up and runnin’ by one o’clock.”

Reaching for the mail, Preston mumbled a ‘thank you’ under his breath. Horace gave him a curt nod and walked out. Preston stared glumly after him. He’d hoped that Matilda would’ve let him know personally about the telephone, so that he would have a chance to see her again today. The fact that she was passing on a message meant for him via a third person, was a bad sign, and possibly meant that she didn’t wish to see him. With a sigh, Preston picked up the top letter and ripped open the envelope.


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing the grass, Matilda carried a bucket of water from the well. Rounding the side of the house she couldn’t help but admire the neat and tidy residence she shared with her brother Henry. Although small, it was a pretty house, and she and Henry had been fortunate enough to rent a property that was two-story, since most of the houses outside of town were single-level. Matilda climbed the steps, being careful not to spill any of the water.

Entering the open-plan downstairs area, Matilda spotted Henry frantically rummaging through the top drawer of the desk.

Placing the bucket on the kitchen table, Matilda turned to glare at Henry. “What’re ya doin’? That’s my sewin’ you’re messin’ up!”

Barely glancing up, Henry continued his search, tossing aside several sewing patterns in the process. “Sorry Mattie,” he said distractedly, “Have you seen a journal with a black leather cover?”

Not waiting for a reply, Henry banged the drawer closed. “Forget it, I gotta get to work. Don’t wanna be late my first day.”

On his way out Henry stopped to give Matilda a quick pat on the arm before heading to the barn to saddle his horse.

With a sigh, Matilda started on the dishes. She was just drying the last dish when there was a knock on the door. Wiping her hands on the towel, she went to answer it.

“Hi Mattie,” Cordelia Prescott greeted. “Sorry to call so early. Mrs. Olsen thought you and Henry might enjoy some of her peach preserves, so I thought I’d drop them off on my way to work.” She held out a basket covered with a checkered cloth.

Cordelia boarded with the Widow Olsen, who lived not far from town. The living arrangement suited them both as due to failing health Mrs. Olsen required assistance with the more strenuous household chores and relied on Cordelia to run all her errands in town. Cordelia enjoyed Mrs. Olsen’s wonderful cooking and baking, and Mrs. Olsen loved sewing and mending, both jobs Cordelia despised.

Matilda accepted the basket with a smile, “How kind of you. Please thank Mrs. Olsen for me.” She stepped aside to let Cordelia enter. “Come on in.”

Cordelia looked casually around the room, “Is Henry home?”

Placing the basket on the counter, Matilda lifted the cover. “I’m afraid not. He left for work already.”

Cordelia tried not to let her disappointment show. Walking over to the fireplace she picked up a framed photograph from the mantle. The picture showed Henry and Matilda, aged around twelve years. “This is a lovely photo of the two of you.”

Matilda turned from putting away the preserves to see what picture Cordelia was referring to. “That’s one of the few pictures we have from when we were younger. Ma couldn’t really afford luxuries like photographs. Goodness, where are my manners? Do you have time for a cup of tea or coffee?”

“Tea would be lovely.” Replacing the photograph, Cordelia indicated in the direction of the fireplace. “Did ya know there was no fireplace in this house until two years ago?”

Matilda paused in the process of lighting the stove, “Really?”

Cordelia nodded, “The previous owners daughter, Jennifer, and I were friends, and I remember her sayin’ that she made her pa put in a fireplace as she was worried they would freeze to death come winter.”

Matilda opened the tin of teabags, “Well I’m grateful to them. I don’t think I could survive without one.”

Cordelia’s eyes swept the room. “I think they replaced the stairs as well. They look fairly new.”

“Who did the masonry work? Was it Robert E.?”

Cordelia shook her head. “I think it was a cousin of Jennifer’s, who was visitin’ from Denver at the time.”

“Does Jennifer still live around here?”

Pulling out a chair, Cordelia sat down. “No, she got married about a year ago, not long after her pa died, and moved to San Francisco. We try and write to each other when we can.”

Matilda placed a tin cup in front of Cordelia and sat opposite her, cradling her own tea. “How’s teachin’?”

“I love it,” Cordelia’s eyes lit up. “My students are just delightful. Grace and Robert E’s daughter Ruby is startin’ school soon. She visited the schoolhouse the other day and she was so excited. And Katie Sully is readin’ at the same level as my ten and eleven year old's, and she’s only seven.”

Matilda sipped her tea, “No surprise there. Look at her parent’s.”

Cordelia laughed, “Indeed!” She placed her hands on the table, and leaned forward, her green eyes sparkling, “Oh Mattie, I can’t wait ‘till I have children of my own can you?”

“Well sure, of course I want children. But I think you’re puttin’ the cart before the horse in my case. I ain’t even courtin’ anyone.” She shot Cordelia a teasing look. “I think I’ll be an aunt long before I’m a mother!”

Cordelia blushed, “Well, I can definitely see Henry as the father of my children. He’d make a great Pa. And in regards to you, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about? I noticed Daniel givin’ you a lot of admirin’ looks at the ground-breaking ceremony. I’m sure he would court ya in a second.”

Matilda shifted in her seat, “I’m aware of his interest. Not sure how I feel about it though.”

“What’s not to like? He’s so handsome and kind.” She leaned even closer, as if afraid someone would overhear, even though they were alone in the house. I’ve heard he’s rich as well. Use’ to own a gold mine in Virginia City. And the Palmer Creek land Dorothy and Cloud Dancin’ are livin’ on belongs to ‘im.”

Matilda decided it was time to change the subject. “Do ya mind if I ask you somethin’ private?” Cordelia nodded, so Matilda plowed on ahead. “When you first met my brother was your feelin’s for him instantaneous?”

“Yes. First time I saw ‘im at the church picnic I just knew he was the one for me.” Remembering whom she was talking to she hastily added, “But that don’t mean it’s the same for you. Some people meet and fall instantly in love, like Henry and me but with others it takes time to develop feelin’s. Maybe that’s the case with you and Daniel.”

Mulling over Cordelia’s words, Matilda placed her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand. But it wasn’t Daniel she was thinking about! She was recalling her first visit to the bank, with Henry, to sign the lease agreement. How her eyes had instantly been drawn to the handsome banker who greeted them at the door. Shaking Preston Lodge’s hand had caused her to feel both breathless and giddy. And when the handshake was over she’d felt a loss when their hands had parted. Matilda had to admit her encounter with Preston sounded similar to the feeling Cordelia had just described!

~*~*~*~

Standing on the front porch of the store, Loren and Jake watched Sully load his wagon with supplies in preparation for the building crew’s first day of work. Both held mugs of coffee.

Loren took a gulp of the hot, bitter liquid, “Sully, anything else you need you just let me know, and if I ain’t got it in stock, I’ll order it right away.”

Sully heaved some planks of wood into the wagon, “Thanks Loren, appreciate it!”

Dorothy also hovered nearby, “Sully would it be too disruptive if I rode out to the site later, and interviewed some of your workers? I wanna write an article regardin’ their first impressions on the job!”

“That’ll be fine Dorothy. Three o’clock would suit me, as that’s when we’ll be breakin’.”

“Thanks, Sully. I’ll see you at three on the dot.”

Hearing his name being called, Sully’s head swiveled in the direction of the sound.

Henry rode up, bringing his horse to a stop alongside Sully’s wagon. “Sully, Daniel needs you at the site. It’s the memorial plaque…”

“What do ya mean? What about it?” Sully indicated to the supplies in the buckboard, “I was headin’ out there now anyways.”

“Daniel said not to say nothin’,” Henry said hesitatingly. “He wants ya to see for yourself.” He looked in the direction of the mayor. “Maybe you’d better come along too Jake.” For everyone’s benefit, he added, “Don’t worry, there is no danger; its just strange is all.”

“This had better be important. I have a lot to do today,” Jake grumbled.

“What’re ya talkin’ about Jake? You ain’t busy! You’ve been standin’ around for the past ten minutes watchin’ Sully load the wagon,” Loren snorted.

Shooting daggers at Loren, Jake went to fetch his horse from outside the barber shop.

Dorothy watched Sully climb up into the seat of his wagon. “Can I ride along with you Sully? There might be somethin’ that needs reportin’?” She adjusted the strap of the pad and pen that hung around her neck.

“Sure Dorothy,” Sully reached down to assist Dorothy into the seat beside him.

Not wanting to miss out on anything, Loren said, “Hang on Sully. I’m comin’ too.” He quickly locked up and climbed into the buckboard, squeezing himself into a gap between two stacks of wood. Jake returned with his horse and the small group started on its way led by Henry.

As they neared the site, they spied Daniel, and several workers gathered around the plaque. Sully brought the wagon to a stop, jumping down. Loren exited more cautiously, rushing around to help Dorothy down. Jake dismounted, tethering his horse to a nearby tree.

Daniel approached Sully his expression solemn, “I haven’t touched it. I wanted you to see it first Sully. It’s on the plaque face.”

Shooting Daniel a puzzled look, Sully walked toward the ‘Elizabeth Quinn Memorial’, Dorothy, Loren, and Jake trailing close behind. The group of men around the plaque parted to let Sully and the others through. Sully instantly noticed the crude red letters defacing the stone.

A message had been written on the plaque, in messy block letters. It read

**‘THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS DESPAIR’.**

Dorothy gasped, taking a step back. “Is … is that blood?”

Sully ran a finger across the writing, smudging the first letter of the word ‘hospital’, “Still wet!” He sniffed his finger, “It ain’t blood. It’s red paint! He leaned closer to inspect the writing, “Looks like the kind artists use.”

Jake was thoughtful, “The Injun’s like to use paint, don’t they?”

Dorothy opened her mouth to interject, but Loren bet her to it.

“Aww … Jake! No Indian can write!”

Jake raised his eyebrows in Dorothy’s direction, “Cloud Dancin’ can read and write. Dorothy’s been teachin’ ‘im.”

“Why, Jake Slicker! I’m ashamed of you. Cloud Dancin’ would never do anything like this … vandalize a memorial that he helped create! That’s one of the most ridiculous things I’ve ever heard you say. Heaps of folks use that sort of paint. Its prob’ly local boys playin’ a prank; they use red paint in school don’t they? Maybe someone should ask Miss. Cordelia if there’s any missin’.”

Sully glared openly at Jake. Just when he thought Jake was becoming a decent human being he took two steps backwards!

Hearing the disappointment in Dorothy’s voice, Jake reddened with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Dorothy. I didn’t mean to accuse Cloud Dancin’. I was just thinkin’ out loud.”

Daniel was also unimpressed by Jake’s prejudice, but had to admit it took a big man to admit he was wrong, especially in the presence of other people. “You made some excellent points Dorothy.” he said, to both distract Dorothy’s attention and let Jake off the hook. “Maybe you would like my job?”

Loren chortled at this, but stopped short upon noticing Dorothy’s pursed lips.

Daniel held up his hand for silence. “I will definitely be checkin’ with Miss. Cordelia, as well as Cloud Dancin’ in regards to the red paint. What about you Loren? Sold any of that type of paint recently?”

Loren shook his head, “Nope.”

“Check your stock anyways; just in case there’s anything missin’.”

Loren gave a brief nod.

Daniel turned his attention back to Dorothy. “Dorothy, would you mind postin’ a story in the next issue of the Gazette? Hopefully someone saw somethin’, either someone lurkin’ nearby or at the site itself. Specifically mention the consequences of vandalizin’ private property. If it is young vandals, and I agree with you that it prob’ly is; the article might scare them enough to turn themselves in.”

Dorothy scribbled a few notes. “I’ll get started on it as soon as I get back to town.”

Jake was eying the graffiti on the plaque. “What do ya think that message means. It reads like someone is against the buildin’ of the hospital, or hates hospitals or somethin’.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions at this stage Jake!” Daniel said. “That was my initial reaction when I first read the message, but I don’t think it’s anything that serious. They didn’t even damage anything; the red paint will easily wash off. If it is some kinda attack on the hospital then it’s pretty tame.”

“Matilda mentioned to me that someone shot out the telephone wires behind the saloon two nights ago. Ain’t it possible the same person might be responsible for both?” Henry supplied.

“I’m sure there ain’t a connection,” Daniel said. And he was certain, because he’d grilled Hank the day before until Hank had finally admitted to shooting the insulators in a drunken stupor. Hank had grudgingly offered to pay for the damage, after Daniel threatened to wire the Marshall in Denver. Ironically it had cost Hank more money to pay for the damaged telephone wires than it would’ve to purchase a telephone connection for the saloon!


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital building crew’s first official meeting was underway in the center of Grace’s café. Several tables had been pushed together to accommodate the group. Sully, as foreman, sat at the head of the table directing the proceedings. He had spent the first five minutes answering questions about the previous night’s vandalism of the memorial, before moving on to the actual topics of the meeting. As owner of the hospital-to-be Michaela was also present, seated to Sully’s left. Grace hovered nearby serving coffee.

Plans for the hospital were spread out over the tables and all the workers, including Robert E., Cloud Dancing, Daniel, Matthew, Henry, and Ingrid’s brother Jon, pored over the plans eagerly. Several men were enthusiastically making their own notes, as Sully outlined various projects and ideas.

Seated nearby, Jake and Hank were listening intently, under the guise of drinking coffee. Jake craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the plans but the huddle of men blocked his view. Preston was also there, seated alone, pretending to read the Boston Globe. He watched with some jealousy as Sully effortlessly held the attention of the entire table.

At the meeting table, Sully circled an area on the plans with his forefinger, “I’ll need two men to start buildin’ in this area.”

Henry raised his hand to volunteer, as did Matthew.

Matthew studied the plans closely. “Is that where the nurses housin’ is gonna be?”

Sully nodded, “Yeah!”

Hank nudged Jake, “I like the sound of them Nurses.”

Grace, in the process of pouring Matthew’s coffee looked over at Hank her eyes narrowing, “They ain’t for you Hank!” She looked down at Matthew and then further along the table at Daniel, smiling at them both. “There’re better prospects in town.”

Hank grunted, “I’m just as deservin’ as any man in this town Grace.”

Preston smirked at Hank over the top of his paper, while Grace sniffed loudly. Several café customers laughed mockingly.

Seated between Robert E. and Cloud Dancing, Henry said, “My ma was a nurse.”

Michaela smiled down the table at him, “In Denver?”

Henry nodded at her, “Yes ma’am. For almos’ twenty years.”

Sully cleared his throat loudly, to regain the table’s attention, “Right! Think that pretty much covers everythin’. Everyone knows what to do. We’ll head over to the site now. Thanks.” He rose from his chair, and began to roll up the plans.

Most of the men stood in unison, quickly gathering their things, keen to get started. Several men clapped Sully on the back as they passed, while a couple even thanked him for the informative and well-run meeting. The group of men headed down the alley toward the street, their mood one of bustling activity and positive energy.

Daniel remained seated at the table. “I’ll join ya shortly Sully. Just have some paperwork to take care of at the jail.”

Sully nodded at Daniel, “Sure thing.” He turned to settle the bill with Grace, who was busy clearing the table. Giving Michaela a quick kiss on the cheek Sully hurried to catch up with his work crew.

In the alley between the clinic and the Gazette, he passed Matilda heading to the café. “Mornin’,” he greeted, giving her a friendly wave.

“Hi Sully,” Matilda called after him. She entered the café, and surveyed the various tables, her eyes resting briefly on the table Preston occupied. Deciding that Michaela and Daniel were the safer option she headed their way.

Matilda stopped near Daniel’s chair. “Mind if I join you?” she asked, directing her question at Michaela.

Daniel stood quickly, tipping his hat politely in her direction, “Mornin’ Matilda.” He rushed to pull out the chair beside him.

Feeling overwhelmed by his continuing attention, Matilda sat down, allowing Daniel to push in her chair for her.

“Thanks.” Matilda gave him a small smile.

Retaking his seat, Daniel smiled at her warmly, “My pleasure.”

Watching their exchange, Michaela traded a knowing look with Grace, who had returned to the table with a fresh pot of coffee.

Grace handed a mug of piping hot coffee to Matilda who accepted it gratefully. “Can I get you anything else?” Grace asked.

Matilda shook her head, “No thank you. Coffee’s fine.”

Grace waved the coffee pot in Daniel’s direction, “More coffee Daniel?”

Daniel held out his mug to her, “Please.”

Grace topped it up, turning to Michaela, “Dr Mike?”

Michaela shook her head, “No thank you, Grace. I had better go and rescue Dorothy. She’s minding Josef at the Gazette, and when I left he was bombarding her with endless questions regarding how the press works. Dorothy doesn’t normally mind his interest, but she’s a bit stressed over finishing the article about last night’s vandalism. Not yet four years old and already he’s fascinated by machinery and technology.”

“He’s gonna grow up to be a smart one. Just like his ma and pa,” Grace said.

“I would be happy to give Josef a tour of the switchboard and battery room if you like?” Matilda offered.

“He would love that.” Michaela said, giving Matilda a grateful smile. Rising from her chair, she straightened her long skirt. “I’ll ask Sara to arrange a day and time with you when she returns from Denver.” Nineteen year-old Sara Sheehan often babysat Josef, as well as Grace’s daughter Ruby, and Lucinda Slicker. Sara, and her mother, were visiting friends in Denver, but were due home the following day.

Saying goodbye to Matilda, Daniel, and Grace, Michaela headed to the Gazette.

Grace promptly disappeared to serve other customers, leaving Daniel and Matilda alone. Unsure how to keep the conversation going now that it was just the two of them, Matilda suddenly found the contents of her coffee mug very interesting.

Daniel didn’t appear to notice her discomfort. Giving her the full benefit of his wide dimpled smile, he leaned over, and asked, “Do ya mind if I call you Mattie?”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Matilda said distractedly. She raised her eyes to find Preston studying her intently from his table across the way, his expression unreadable. Matilda looked away, unnerved by his intense gaze. She hoped her face didn’t look as red as it felt.

“Are you older or younger than Henry?” she heard Daniel ask.

Matilda refocused her attention on him, deciding that, at present, he was the lesser of the two evils. “Older. By twenty two minutes. We have different birthdays though.”

Jake was absorbing every word. He found the whole ‘twins’ thing fascinating. Upon hearing Matilda’s reply though he frowned in concentration. “I thought you was twins?” he asked loudly. “How does that work?”

Before Matilda could respond, Preston, who had remained uncharacteristically silent until now, laughed derisively. “Think about it Jake. The answer is obvious.” He stood, dropping his newspaper on the table, and walked over to where Matilda and Daniel sat. “Miss. Burrell was born prior to midnight on the…” He smiled at Matilda indicating that she should supply her date of birth.

Matilda bristled. She hadn’t really intended on sharing her birthday with half the town. “Um … I was born August 10th,” she supplied reluctantly.

“August 10th,” Preston continued smoothly. “So that tells us that Henry was born after midnight on August 11th. Get it Jake?” He shot Jake a smirking, satisfied smile.

Jake glared at Preston, “I was just about to say that!” Preston raised his left eyebrow in derision. They both knew he hadn’t been.

Jake decided he’d had quite enough of Preston and his smug, superior attitude. He had been putting up with it for years, and he in particular often bore the brunt of Preston’s sarcasm and ridicule. “You’re always interruptin’ folks and makin’ fun of them, laughin’ behind their backs, and I’m sick to death of it.”

Preston took a step back. “I’ve never laughed behind anyone’s back,” he said defensively, surprised by his reaction to the barber’s criticism. Jake’s words had never affected him before!

“Yeah Jake … you’ve got that wrong,” Hank piped up.

Preston looked at Hank suspiciously, surprised by his support. So was Jake, who shot Hank a puzzled look.

But Hank wasn’t finished yet, “He laughs in front of their backs.”

Hank and Jake both roared with laughter.

Preston felt his face redden. Without another word he turned, and in his haste to get away, collided with one of the café chairs.

Matilda watched him right the chair, and stride away. She felt bad for him. Yes, he could be annoying at times, but he didn’t deserve to be publicly humiliated. “I think you hurt his feelin’s,” she said quietly.

Jake and Hank chortled, clearly finding this statement hard to believe.

“Impossible!” Jake said. “He ain’t got no feelin’s.”

Daniel wasn’t a great supporter of Preston either. “It’s long overdue Mattie. Preston’s been insultin’ folks for years.”

“But still…” Matilda looked down at her coffee mug again.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, upset that the whole ‘Preston’ debacle was ruining his conversation with Matilda.

~*~*~*~

Michaela barged into the sheriff’s office her eyes shining with excitement. Taken by surprise by her sudden entrance, Daniel jumped in his seat, sending a pile of papers flying to the floor.

Michaela bent down to retrieve them, “Sorry Daniel. I didn’t intend to startle you.”

Exiting his chair, Daniel walked around his desk to kneel down beside her. “No problem, Michaela,” he said, reaching for a sheet of paper.

Sitting back on her heels, Michaela studied Daniel’s profile. She waited impatiently for him to volunteer what had transpired between him and Matilda after she’d left, but when he remained silent her curiosity got the better of her. “Well?” she said. “How did it go?”

Daniel refused to meet her eye. “How did what go?” he asked feigning innocence.

Michaela climbed to her feet, knowing full well Daniel knew what she was referring to, and deciding that his reluctance to share information probably wasn’t a good sign. “It didn’t go well then? What happened?”

Daniel stood, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Dropping the papers in a neat stack on his desk, he walked toward Michaela, counting on his fingers, “What happened was … Preston. Jake. Hank …”

Apparently that said it all because Michaela nodded sympathetically, reaching out to pat his arm. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of ideas,” she said, smiling reassuringly at Daniel. “Leave it to me!”

Michaela walked over to stand by the window, an idea forming. She turned back to Daniel. “Come to supper tonight, say seven o’clock?”

~*~*~*~

Matilda tapped her fingers on the switchboard, unable to erase the earlier scene she’d witnessed between Preston, Jake, and Hank from her mind. Recalling the wounded expression on Preston’s face was causing a lump to form in Matilda’s throat that she just couldn’t shake. On the way out of the café Matilda had spotted Preston’s newspaper lying abandoned on the table, and had picked it up, intending to return it later.

Matilda decided that was just the excuse she needed to see Preston again today. With a shaking hand she picked up her telephone receiver and connected a small piece of copper wire to the area on the switchboard representing the Springs Chateau. She turned the crank, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up the telephone at the other end.

“Good afternoon,” she said when a voice came on the line. “I have a message from the telegraph office. Horace has some mail for you.”

This wasn’t a lie, as Matilda had seen the hotel’s mail sitting there when she’d picked up her own mail earlier, but Horace hadn’t asked her to pass on a message. Getting to the real reason for her call, she innocently posed the next question. “Is Mr. Lodge available? No … no message, thank you, I’ll try the bank. Good day.” Matilda replaced the receiver in its cradle, disconnected the wire from its port, and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

The sound of approaching footsteps distracted Matilda from her thoughts.

Pausing in the doorway, Michaela noted Matilda’s sober expression. “I hope I’m not interrupting! You look worried?”

Matilda shook her head to clear it. “It’s nothin’.” She waved a hand in Michaela’s direction. “Please, come in.”

Michaela entered the room, walking over to stand beside Matilda. “I realize its short notice, but I was hoping to invite you and Henry to dinner tonight? I’ve been meaning to have you both over for ages. I thought I’d ask Cordelia as well.” Michaela deliberately chose not to mention that she’d already invited Daniel. She didn’t want to appear too eager.

Pleased by the invitation, Matilda’s face lit up with pleasure. She always enjoyed conversing with both Michaela and Sully, and thought Katie and Josef were simply adorable. “I would love to, and I’m sure Henry would as well.”

Happy that her matchmaking plan was falling into place, Michaela resisted the urge to clap her hands with glee. “Would seven o’clock suit you?”

Matilda nodded, giving Michaela a warm smile. “It does. I will definitely see ya then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Late afternoon saw Matilda heading up the front steps to the bank. From the doorway she spotted Preston, seated behind his impressively large desk, looking every bit the successful, wealthy, and powerful entrepreneur he was. He hadn’t noticed her yet, so Matilda took the opportunity to study him closely, liking what she saw. He was a handsome man, tall and immaculately dressed, with boyish good looks.

Matilda entered the dim interior and made her way over to him. Preston was bent over some papers, writing, his brow furrowing in concentration. Aside from the two of them, the bank was empty, no other employees or customers in sight.

Reaching the divider that separated the customer area from Preston’s office, Matilda coughed to get his attention.

Preston looked up. For a split second Matilda witnessed a vulnerable look cross his face but just as quickly his expression reverted to his usual business-like manner.

“I’m sorry.” Preston was all politeness, not a trace of weakness showing. “I didn’t hear you come in. What can I do for you Miss. Burrell?”

Matilda approached his desk, but didn’t sit down. She quickly invented an excuse for being there. “Mr. Lodge, I just wanted to let you know that the telephone system is going to be out of action for an hour or so tomorrow afternoon for maintenance purposes. Thought I’d better let you know in person, you bein’ the telephone’s best customer and all.” Idly, she ran a hand along the edge of his desk.

Preston merely nodded. “Thank you for taking the time to inform me. I appreciate your consideration. Anything else?” he asked dismissively.

Matilda was taken aback by his accepting attitude. Yesterday he’d practically had a brain aneurysm over the telephone being out of action. He definitely wasn’t behaving like his usual self!

“No, that’s all,” she said hesitatingly, turning to leave. Preston regarded her for a moment and then resumed his work.

Halfway to the door, Matilda turned back to face him. “Preston…”

Preston looked up again, his eyes assessing her, waiting for her to continue. He was pleasantly surprised to hear her using his given name for the first time, enjoying the way his name sounded coming from her lips.

Matilda nervously clasped her hands in front of her. “Um … about what happened at Grace’s?”

His knuckles turning white, Preston gripped the pen he was holding tighter. “I have no idea what you are referring to?”

“I’m referrin’ to Jake and Hank … they shouldn’t have gone as far as they did. I noticed … um … that … you looked upset.”

Preston dropped the pen with a clatter. He rose slowly from his chair, taking a couple of steps in her direction. “I can assure you Miss. Burrell that I was not upset. I couldn’t care less what either Jake or Hank thinks of me.

“Be that as it may, they shouldn’t have said what they did.”

Preston closed the gap between them. “Like I just said, their opinion of me means nothing.”

Matilda looked down at the floor. This certainly wasn’t going well. Suddenly recalling Preston’s newspaper, she reached down to the handbag hanging over her right shoulder. She had completely forgotten about it! Raising her head, and looking him straight in the eye she held it out to him, “You left in such a hurry that you forgot this. Not that you were upset or nothin’?”

Eying the paper in her hand, Preston swallowed convulsively. She had him there, and they both knew it. Preston shuffled his feet, unable to meet her gaze. The silence between them seemed endless.

Taking a deep breath, Matilda said a silent apology to Jake for what she was about to reveal. “If it helps, Jake recently asked me and Henry whether we were fraternal or identical twins!”

The ice was broken. Preston’s face relaxed and he let out a bark of laughter, “Oh my!” His brown eyes regarded her with amusement, “And precisely what explanation did you give him Matilda?”

Flustered by his scrutiny, Matilda blushed, “Thankfully he quickly worked it out for himself.”

They shared a moment, holding each other’s gaze, neither looking away.

Horace barged into the bank, “Preston! I need to talk to ya…” He stopped short, taking in the scene before him. “Um … am I interruptin’ somethin’?”

Preston recovered first, taking a couple of steps back from Matilda, “Not at all Horace.”

Still looking flushed, Matilda smiled shyly. “I’d better be gettin’ back to work anyways. I told J.D. I‘d only be five minutes. Good day gentlemen.” She handed Preston the Boston Globe on her way past.

Preston watched her leave. After she had gone, he turned his attention to the telegraph operator, “Now, what’s so urgent Horace?”

~*~*~*~

“Daniel, do you have Mr. Price, the Banker?” Katie asked, peering at Daniel over her cards. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing a pre-dinner game of cards with her father, Matthew, Daniel, and Henry. *

“Yes, I do.” Daniel displayed the card to Sully before handing it to Katie, “Looks just like Preston don’t it?”

Sully examined the card, which showed an impeccably tailored man wearing a pompous expression. “Sure does,” he chuckled.

“Happy Family,” Katie announced, placing the final card in a row to complete the Price family. She studied her cards in preparation for her next move. “Henry, do you have Mrs. Dose, the Doctor’s wife?” She turned to her father, “Shouldn’t it be Mrs. Dose, the Doctor?”

Reaching over, Sully ruffled his daughter’s hair, “Maybe we could draw up our own cards to represent the town?” he suggested.

Thrilled by the idea, Katie nodded enthusiastically.

Matthew smirked from behind his cards, “Sully! That would make you Mr. Dose, the Doctors husband!”

The men broke into laughter, and Katie giggled.

Henry cleared his throat, “Sorry Katie, I ain’t got the Doctor. Matthew, do you have Miss. Bun, the Bakers daughter?”

Matthew shook his head, “Nope. Katie, do you have Master Dip, the Dyers Son?”

Observing the game from the kitchen area, Michaela, Matilda, and Cordelia were making the final preparations for dinner. Michaela had fed Josef earlier and put him to bed. The women had opted out of the card game, as there were only eleven families in the deck, so five players were plenty.

Matilda looked over at the men and Katie, all happily huddled together in a circle, concentrating intently on their cards, “Look at them enjoyin' themselves! Maybe Hank should offer his saloon patrons ‘Happy Families’ as an alternative to poker?”

Cordelia and Michaela laughed. “As long as they have their cigars and alcohol, and they’re playin’ for money, I’m sure the men would be on board with it!” Cordelia said, adding a dollop of butter to a bowl of peas.

Katie’s squeal of delight drew Michaela’s attention. Daniel was tickling her in retaliation for taking his last card. “Daniel is so great with Katie.” Michaela said, glancing at Matilda out of the corner of her eye.

Matilda paused in the process of slicing a loaf of bread. She was getting tired of the town and their hero worship of Daniel. Matilda considered Daniel a nice man, but certainly not the be all and end all. When Michaela had invited her to dinner she had conveniently neglected to mention that she had also asked Daniel. If her matchmaking continued much longer Matilda was going to have to say something. For now though she decided that her best course of action was not to buy into the Daniel comments and remain silent. Matilda hoped she didn’t come across as rude.

A distraction from the card players drew the three women’s attention.

“I won, I won!” Katie cried, leaping to her feet to jump up and down.

Henry looked down at his one family of cards, “I sure ain’t good at this game.”

“Well played Katie,” Daniel shook Katie’s hand. “Where did ya get the game from?”

“Brian gave it to me for my birthday.” Katie opened the wooden card box and began gathering up the cards.

Michaela, on her way to the table with a bowl of new potatoes, said, “It’s an English game. It’s not very well known here.” She placed the bowl in the center of the table. “Everyone, wash up, dinner’s ready.”

~*~*~*~

“Patients diagnosed with ‘moral insanity’ like to take somethin’ from their victims, to remind them of the victim and to relive the crime. The book calls them ‘trophies’. It’s a fascinatin’ read.” It was after dinner, and Michaela, Sully and their guests were all relaxing around the fire with mugs of tea or coffee. Katie had reluctantly gone to bed about half an hour ago. Matthew was telling everyone about a book he was reading about criminals and how they behave. Matthew took his job as a lawyer very seriously and made it his business to keep up with the current research in criminal behavior. **

Even though she sat close to the fire, and was drinking a hot mug of tea, Cordelia shivered. “That book sounds too creepy for me!”

Matthew was apologetic, “Sorry Miss. Cordelia, didn’t mean to scare ya!”

Cordelia smiled, “No apology necessary Matthew. I tend to scare easily.”

Matilda sipped her tea, “Oh, Dr. Mike did I tell you that it’s Harriet Willard’s first solo shift tonight? If it works out, and I have every confidence it will, then the telephone will be operatin’ day and night.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“I remember Harriet, growin’ up,” Matthew said. “She was a sweet gal, but all us kids use’ to be terrified of her ma. We nicknamed her ‘Old Witch Willard’. Me and Colleen saw Harriet home one day and Mrs. Willard came out onto her porch wavin’ a gun around, yellin’ at us to get off her property. Colleen was so frightened she started cryin’. Harriet was beggin’ her ma to stop, tryin’ to explain that she’d invited us, but her ma wouldn’t listen.”

“Maybe the gun was because she knew ya called her ‘Old Witch Willard’?” Daniel winked at Matthew.

Everyone laughed, including Matthew.

Michaela looked indignant. “Especially since the poor woman was probably only thirty or so at the time!”

Matthew shook his head, “Naw, Dr Mike. She was ways older than that. She had Harriet later in life.”

“It’s just that I can’t help but imagine Katie and Josef’s friend’s lurking around our property on the lookout for ‘Old Lady Medicine Woman’ or something similar in a few years time!” Michaela shuddered, wrapping her shawl tighter around herself.

Everyone laughed again.

“Dr. Mike, I definitely can’t see that ever happenin’,” Matilda reassured.

“You’re way too pretty,” Cordelia complimented.

Henry shook his head, “No wonder Harriet’s so shy with a ma like that!”

Matthew nodded in agreement.

Michaela looked at Henry, “That reminds me, I have a question for you and Matilda. Earlier today, you mentioned your mother worked as a nurse in Denver. Did either of you ever consider following in her footsteps and going into medicine?”

Henry’s eyes widened at the idea, and he quickly shook his head. “No ma’am. I ain’t great at book learnin’. I can read and write to get by but that’s about all.”

Matilda stared at her brother incredulously, “That’s not true Henry! You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for. In answer to your question Dr. Mike … well for a start I’d never heard of a lady doctor until I met you, an’ nursin’ never really appealed to me. I saw how most of the doctors looked down on Ma and the other nurses. It was like they was nothin’.”

Michaela nodded during Matilda’s last sentence. “Yes, I agree. When I did my Internship at the hospital in Boston I noticed that as well. Nurses were underpaid, overworked, disrespected, and treated badly in general. And unfortunately for me, a woman doctor was treated in much the same way.”

Matilda cupped her hand around her coffee mug. “That’s why I’m so excited about your hospital. I know that as both a woman, and a female doctor, in charge of runnin’ a hospital that you will do things differently.”

Michaela took a sip of tea, “I intend to, yes.” She gave Matilda a small smile. “I just hope I live up to yours, and everyone else’s, expectations.”

Sully reached over to place a comforting hand on her arm. “You will, you always do.”

The other’s all nodded in agreement. “It is gonna be the best hospital in the world!” Matthew supported.

Henry asked, “How do you plan on dealin’ with diseases … like tuberculosis?” He looked over at his sister who reached over and squeezed his hand. ”The reason I’m askin’ is because our ma died from that disease ten years ago. She caught it at the hospital.”

Michaela regarded the siblings sympathetically, “I’m very sorry to hear about your mother. My sister Marjorie died from diphtheria almost six years ago, so I understand how you feel. Unfortunately there is no way to prevent the spread of infectious diseases entirely. But I believe isolation, cleanliness, good hygiene, and early intervention and treatment, are essential when dealing with a hospital epidemic, such as tuberculosis. In my own clinic, due to implementing the above practices, I have experienced a higher patient recovery rate, as well as a decline in both the severity, and spread of the infection. The simple act of mandatory hand washing for all hospital staff goes a long way to prevent the disease from spreading.”

“She saved my life,” Daniel said quietly. “I caught the diphtheria durin’ the same epidemic. So did Horace and Preston.”

“Thank goodness for that!” Matilda said quietly, not realizing she’d spoken aloud until she noticed everyone’s eyes on her. Matilda felt her face warm, as she took in Daniel’s infatuated expression and the look of approval on Michaela’s face. It was Preston Matilda had been thinking of and the thought of him suffering a deadly disease had filled her with dread!

Noticing his sister’s embarrassment, and feeling sorry for her, Henry created a diversion by reminding everyone how late it was.

Cordelia suppressed a yawn. “I wouldn’t want to fall asleep at my desk tomorrow and leave thirty children to fend for themselves!” she laughed. “Who knows what they would get up to?” Placing her empty coffee mug on the table beside the chair she occupied, Cordelia stood, “Matilda, are you ready to leave?”

Before Matilda could respond Henry spoke up, “Actually, I was hopin’ it’d be okay if Matilda stayed a little longer?” he asked sheepishly, addressing his question to Michaela and Sully. “I thought I might see Cordelia home first?” He turned to his sister, “If it’s okay with you of course Mattie?”

Again, Matilda opened her mouth to speak, but again she was interrupted. “I’d be happy to see you home Mattie,” Daniel volunteered cheerfully. “Can I borrow your wagon Sully? I’ll return it first thing tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Sully said.

“I don’t wanna put either of you out…” Matilda said.

“It ain’t no bother,” Daniel insisted.

Matilda couldn’t think of a polite way to turn Daniel down, and she didn’t want to overstay her welcome, so she reluctantly accepted his offer. “Thank you, Daniel.”

Daniel’s face lit up, “You’re most welcome.”

He really was a very attractive man, Matilda thought. Unfortunately she didn’t think of him as anything more than a friend!

The four guests headed toward the door, gathering their various belongings from the coat rack on their way past. Matthew was staying the night at the Sully’s, as he and Sully were planning to start work earlier than the work crew did the next morning.

At the door, Cordelia hugged Michaela goodbye, and Henry shook Sully’s hand. “Thanks for the lovely dinner Dr. Mike,” Cordelia gushed.

“Yes, most enjoyable,” Henry said. He looked over at his sister, feeling guilty over putting her on the spot just now. He knew he should have checked with her beforehand regarding the travel arrangements. “See you at home Mattie.”

Matilda simply nodded, refusing to meet his eye.

Wolf bounded over from the direction of the barn. Stopping at the foot of the steps he let out a growl.

“Wolf, what’s wrong with you?” Sully peered out into the darkness. “Must be a rabbit or a raccoon nearby.”

With a final wave, Henry and Cordelia headed down the steps toward Henry’s wagon.

“Oh, Mattie, I almost forgot. I have that recipe of Colleen’s that you wanted for the next Sunday picnic – oatmeal and raisin cookies!” Michaela said.

“I’ll be outside, hitching the wagon,” Daniel said, picking up his hat on the way out.

“I’ll give you a hand, Daniel.” Matthew offered, following him out.

“Sully, would you mind checking on Katie and Josef? Make sure Katie’s asleep, and that Josef hasn’t thrown his covers on the ground.”

Nodding, Sully headed upstairs.

Following Michaela into the kitchen, Matilda spied the recipe sitting on the counter.

Picking it up Michaela handed it to Matilda.

Matilda quickly scanned it, “Looks simple enough. I’ll give it a try.”

Raising her eyes from the piece of paper she discovered Michaela studying her intently. “Is somethin’ wrong?” Matilda smiled self-consciously.

Michaela glanced into the main room to make sure Sully hadn’t returned from upstairs. Confident they were alone she turned back to Matilda. “Wasn’t that lovely of Daniel to offer you a ride home, not that Sully and I would’ve minded you staying, but Daniel is a true gentleman don’t you think?”

“Dr Mike … I – “

Hearing the front door bang Matilda quickly fell silent. Daniel and Matthew walked back into the house laughing.

“What’s so amusing?” Michaela wanted to know.

Daniel shot Matthew a look, before clearing his throat, “Um … nothin’ important. Are ya ready to leave Mattie?”

Matilda nodded, turning to say goodbye to Matthew. Crossing the room, she looked up to see Sully descending the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he stopped behind Michaela, wrapping his arms around her waist. Matilda smiled at them both, slightly envious of their easy affection, and the way they looked at one another as if they were the only two people in the world. “Thanks so much for dinner.”

Michaela returned her smile. “You’re most welcome, Mattie. We’ll have to do it again soon,” she said, looking over at Daniel, and then back at Matilda.

Saying his goodbyes, Daniel again thanked Sully for the use of the wagon. Gently ushering Matilda ahead of him, they walked out into the warm night. Sully and Michaela watched after them for a moment.

“Think I’ll head up to bed. Night Dr. Mike, Sully.” Matthew kissed Michaela on the cheek, leaving the two alone.

Michaela turned to her husband, her eyes sparkling, “Well that couldn’t have gone better. Did you see how smitten Daniel was with Matilda? I have a good feeling about those two.”

Sully closed the door, and locked it. “Michaela, ya shouldn’t be interferin’ and puttin’ ideas in Daniel’s head. His love life ain’t our business. ‘Sides, Matilda didn’t look that keen to me.” He placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder, indicating toward the stairs, with his other hand. “Now c’mon it’s late, we’d better get to bed. We both have early starts in the mornin’.”

~*~*~*~

* I made a couple of alterations to the original ‘Happy Families’ deck, created by John Jaques in 1851. Some of the families mentioned were not added until later sets. Here is a link to the 1880’s cards http://www.wopc.co.uk/games/jaques-happy-families.html

** ‘Moral Insanity’ and ‘Moral Depravity’ are early terms of the word Psychopath.


	6. Chapter 6

The mood on the ride over to the Burrell homestead was strained. Daniel had attempted to engage Matilda in conversation but her responses had been so limited that Daniel had given up, and they had driven the rest of the way in silence.

Matilda could read the disappointment on Daniel’s face and she felt bad, but was reluctant to speak to him, as every time she did he seemed to read into it as more than it was. She knew she’d have to let him down easy soon enough, but she was both tired, and annoyed with Henry for putting her in this uncomfortable situation, and didn’t feel like dealing with it tonight. She was relieved when the wagon rounded the last bend and her house came into view.

Daniel stopped the wagon, climbing down to walk around to Matilda’s side. He held out his hand and Matilda clasped it hesitating only slightly, allowing him to help her down.

They faced each other awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, “Um … thanks for seein’ me home, I really appreciate it.”

Daniel was unsure why Matilda was suddenly acting so skittish around him. Was it because it was nighttime and they were alone at her house? Maybe she was worried he wasn’t a gentleman? Or perhaps she was nervous because she was waiting for him to ask her out? Concluding that it was probably the latter, Daniel summoned all his courage and opened his mouth to invite her to dinner.

“Mattie, I wanted to ask you – “

Unable to bear what she knew was coming, Matilda rushed to silence him. “Please, Daniel. Please don’t say what I think you’re goin’ to,” she pleaded. Miserably she looked him straight in the eye wishing with all her heart that she didn’t have to hurt him, but knowing there was no way to avoid it. “I’m sorry Daniel, but I don’t share your romantic feelin’s toward me. I hope you can forgive me?”

Face red with embarrassment, Daniel focused all his attention on a bucket lying at the foot of the homestead steps, anything to avoid looking at Matilda. “Well … this is awkward.”

Matilda shook her head sadly, “It was never my intention to mislead you, I was hopin’ I was wrong and that you was just bein’ friendly.”

Daniel looked up sharply, “Wait! You suspected I had feelin’s for you but you didn’t say nothin’?!”

Matilda shifted uncomfortably, making no further comment.

Daniel slapped his hands against his legs, “Well I guess there’s nothin’ more to be said. Goodnight Matilda.” And with as much dignity as he could muster he turned his back on her, walking around to climb up into the wagon.

Matilda raced around to his side, “Please,” she begged, looking up at him. “Don’t leave like this. We have to talk this over … clear the air!”

Daniel picked up the reins, “I’m done talkin’.” He looked down at Matilda whose eyes were brimming with tears, and his tone softened. “Listen, I just need to be alone is all. You turnin’ me down has been a massive blow to my ego.” He gave Matilda a weak smile, “We’ll talk tomorrow okay?”

Taking a step back, Matilda nodded, allowing Daniel to leave. Numb, Matilda sat down on the steps, unable to move. After a few minutes she stood up to go inside. The sound of an approaching wagon, made her turn back just in time to see her brother bring the wagon to a stop and climb down. His flushed face wore a goofy grin, and his blue eyes shone brightly.

Noting her tearstained face, Henry instantly sobered. For a second he thought her tears were a result of her being upset with his earlier behavior, but quickly concluded that something more serious had occurred. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently. Several theories raced through his mind, and Henry’s eyes narrowed. “Daniel better not have done somethin’ untoward?”

Matilda swiped at her face, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” She climbed the steps to the porch not looking back.

“Okay! I’ll be in the barn puttin’ the wagon away if you need me!” Henry called after her.

Matilda unlocked the door, pushing it open to step inside. She shoved the door hard, hearing it slam close behind her. She then raced up the stairs as fast as her long dress would allow. Reaching her room she threw herself down on her bed, face up.

What a night! She had hated hurting Daniel like that. The look on his face had been awful. Matilda hoped she hadn’t lost him as a friend, not only because she liked having him as a friend, but also because in a small town like this any discord between them could be very awkward. She also hoped Dr. Mike wouldn’t think badly of her, as Matilda respected her opinion and friendship immensely.

The sound of a door opening and someone walking around downstairs startled her. She thought it would’ve taken Henry a lot longer to put the wagon away, and feed and water the horses. She listened intently for his footsteps on the stairs, but when none came, she let out a sigh of relief. She really didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

After ten minutes of staring up at the ceiling beams, Matilda decided that was enough self-pity for one night. She sat up slowly, shaking her head to clear it. All was quiet below. Henry still hadn’t come upstairs. She appreciated that he was respecting her wishes by giving her space and privacy, but she realized she had been selfish to expect him to. This was Henry’s home as well and she didn’t want him to feel that he had to tiptoe around her. She would speak to him when he came upstairs. She hadn’t even asked how his wagon ride with Cordelia had gone! It must’ve gone well, Matilda thought, smiling as she recalled the look on Henry’s face when he’d pulled up in the wagon.

Matilda crossed to her dressing table, sat down, and began unpinning her hair.  
When she had removed the last pin she reached for her hairbrush and began working the knots out of her long fair hair. The sound of the front door slamming followed by footsteps on the stairs, caused Matilda to straighten in her chair. Was that Henry just coming in now? A moment later, she saw Henry’s reflection in the mirror, as he paused in the doorway to lean against the doorframe.

Henry regarded her with some concern, “You okay?”

Matilda continued to brush her hair. “Have you been in the barn all this time?” she asked, avoiding his question.

“Uh-huh. Just walked in, and came straight upstairs. Why?”

Finished with her hair, Matilda replaced the brush on the dressing table. She began fidgeting with the brush, comb, and mirror set, lining them up, and moving them around. “It’s nothin’. Just thought I heard someone walkin’ aroun’ downstairs earlier.”

Henry wiggled his fingers in the air. “Whooo … maybe it’s the criminal from Matthew’s book?”

Matilda couldn’t help but grin. Henry had always been good at cheering her up when she was down, “Funny!”

Turning in her chair to face her brother, Matilda decided to share with him what was really on her mind. “Daniel just asked me out, and I turned ‘im down. I felt this small.” She used her right thumb and index finger to demonstrate a small circle, holding her hand up to Henry.

Henry remained silent, regarding her solemnly.

Matilda peered up at him, “I suppose you think I’m crazy, turnin’ him down?”

Henry shrugged. “If you don’t feel it, you don’t feel it.”

Jumping out of her chair, Matilda threw her arms around her brother, “Oh thank you Henry.” She released him and took a step back. “I hope people in town see it your way.”

“It ain’t their concern. That’s the trouble with livin’ in a small town like this. Everyone’s always pokin’ their noses into other folk’s business.”

“Henry, do you miss Denver at all?”

Henry shook his head, “Nah, I like it here. I have a girl I love, a job I enjoy, and plenty of friends. What about you?”

It was Matilda’s turn to shake her head, “I agree; this is a great place to live.” She repeated his line with some adjustment, “I have a man who likes me – or at least he did until tonight, a job I enjoy, and plenty of friends.”

Henry squeezed her shoulder, “Daniel ain’t the kind of man who holds grudges. I bet he’s already forgiven ya.”

Matilda gave him a sneaky look, “Oh … and Henry, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say you love Cordelia. Have you told her?”

“No, I’m still workin’ up to it, but sayin’ it out loud helps.”

“Well, don’t be nervous. I’m fairly sure she feels the same way.”

“I hope so!” Henry sat down on the edge on Matilda’s bed. “Mattie, sorry about bringin’ up all the stuff about Ma’s passin’. It wasn’t really appropriate dinner party conversation.”

Matilda crossed the room to sit on her bed beside him. “It’s okay, it didn’t bother me and nobody seemed to mind. ‘Sides Dr. Mike brought it up first.”

“Dr. Mike asked about Ma’s nursin’ career, not her death.”

“Yes, but your question was interestin’ and I thought it was very relevant to Dr. Mike’s hospital, and so did she. There would be very few people who haven’t at least lost one person durin’ an epidemic.”

“What Dr. Mike said about quarantine? That’s what the Denver hospital did to Ma after she got sick. They wouldn’t even let us in to see her. Fifteen years-old an’ we didn’t even get to say goodbye to our ma.”

Matilda took her brothers hand, “I know, but hospitals have to do it that way to protect everyone. Ya heard what Dr. Mike said? Ma wouldn’t have wanted us to risk gettin’ sick as well. We wrote her a letter though and that nurse Ma worked with passed it on to her. And the nurse told us that Ma said she loved us and was proud of us, and to look out for each other, which we’ve always done anyways.”

“I know, I remember,” Henry sighed. “You’re right. If I was sick with a catchin’ disease I wouldn’t want you or Cordelia near me.” He rose to his feet tiredly, “Well, we’d better get some sleep.”

Henry had nearly reached the door when Matilda called him back. “Oh before I forget, you haven’t seen my pink knitted shawl have ya – the one of Ma’s?” Matilda’s heart sank when Henry shook his head. “I swear I had it on when I left work yesterday, but when I wanted to wear it to dinner tonight I couldn’t find it!”

Reaching down, Henry gave her arm a reassuring pat. “It’ll turn up. I wouldn’t worry. Things don’t just disappear!”

~*~*~*~

“I stopped by about three in the mornin’, but Harriet was doin’ just fine on her own.” J.D. smiled down at the petite young woman.

Harriet Willard flushed at his praise. “I was enjoyin’ the peace and quiet. My mama can be quite demandin’.”

Matilda also smiled at Harriet, “Did ya receive many calls?”

“I took a few calls from Mr. Lodge early on, as he was workin’ late at the bank, but nothin’ after ten o’clock!”

Matilda rubbed at her face, “We may have to re-evaluate in a month or two, decide if it’s worthwhile havin’ the phone operatin’ all night. I’m hopin’ to get a few more customers soon though. She glanced over at the hook on the back of the door, “That reminds me, I’m missin’ a shawl, the pink one I was wearin’ yesterday. You haven’t seen it have you?”

Harriet shook her head, and Matilda gave a sigh of disappointment.

“Well I’d better be goin’. I promised Mama I would pick her up a few items from the store before I head home. See you this evenin’ Matilda.”

“Bye Harriet.”

J.D. waved to Harriet and then turned to regard Matilda closely. “I don’t mean no offence Miss. Matilda, but you’re the one that looks like she’s been up all night!”

Matilda blinked, “I didn’t get much sleep. All these thoughts kept roamin’ around inside my head, and when I did sleep I was plagued by bad dreams.” She leaned closer to J.D., “On top of that, I thought I heard footsteps inside the house last night, when Henry was out in the barn.”

“That is a little odd!” Startled, Matilda swiveled around to see Michaela regarding her from the doorway. Michaela stepped into the office. “Sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing.”

“That’s okay Dr. Mike, just my over active imagination keepin’ me up at night is all. Among other things…” Matilda looked straight at Michaela, whose face reddened. _So, Daniel had already tracked her down this morning and told her what had occurred between them the night before,_ Matilda thought.

“Houses do tend to creek and groan an’ play tricks on the mind,” J.D. tipped his hat, “Good day ladies.”

Once he’d gone, Michaela got straight to the point of her visit. “I spoke to Daniel this morning. He told me what happened between the two of you.”

“Dr. Mike, I’m real sorry – “

Michaela held up a hand to silence her. “No I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I never meant to push Daniel on you like I did. It’s just, when I found out Daniel was interested in you, I was so happy…”

“Because he’s a decent man, I know. And he is but – “

“He is, yes. And I’d like to say that was my only reason but I also had a more selfish one. I thought if Daniel started seeing you, then I could finally completely relax around him, and stop being concerned over his past feelings for me.”

Matilda’s eyes widened, “Excuse me? What?”

“When I first met Daniel eight years ago, and I say this to you in the strictest of confidence, he developed romantic feelings for me and later admitted that he was in love with me. He told me long ago that he had gotten past it, and I now consider him one of my dearest friends. But sometimes it still weighs on my mind, hanging between us, especially since Daniel has remained unmarried.”

Matilda shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this. Don’t worry Dr. Mike, I won’t tell a soul, I promise.”

“Thank you. It would humiliate Daniel if it got out, which would be most unfair to him since it happened so many years ago.”

“I understand. You can trust me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Preston stood in front of the bank watching Matilda enter the building marked ‘Sheriff’. He had heard a rumor in town this morning that Matilda, along with Daniel, had joined the Sully family for dinner last night, and he wasn’t happy about it.

He headed in the direction of the jail, intending to get a closer look at what was going on inside. On the way past the newspaper stand, he grabbed a copy of the Gazette, dropping a coin into the money slot. Nearing the building, he strained his neck trying to catch a glimpse of Matilda, whilst pretending to flick through the pages of the Gazette, but the window was so dusty he was unable to see inside. _Perhaps Daniel should spend more time on the job the town paid him for, and clean his windows once in a while,_ Preston reflected nastily.

Preston was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t hear the sound of approaching footsteps until a voice spoke near his ear.

“Son, can I offer you some advice?” a masculine voice drawled, interrupting his internal rant. Preston started, almost dropping the newspaper as he pivoted quickly to see who had spoken.

J.D. Rafferty stood before him, arms folded across his chest, wearing a wry expression. Preston indicated that J.D. should continue although he couldn’t for the life of him think of a topic J.D. could possibly advise him on – the man barely knew him!

“Instead of wastin’ time admirin’ Miss. Matilda from a distance, why not ask her to dinner instead? She ain’t gonna know you’re sweet on her if you continue to stand around like a fool!” Preston opened his mouth to intervene but J.D. hadn’t finished, “If ya don’t hurry up and ask her, someone else will.” J.D. jerked his head intentionally in the direction of the sheriff’s office.

Preston’s mouth opened in shock. He was tempted to play dumb, pretend he had no idea what J.D. was referring to, but there didn’t seem to be much point in trying to deny it. J.D. had it all figured out! “How did you know? Am I that obvious?” His eyes darted around nervously, as if expecting groups of townspeople to jump out and confront him.

“Mr. Lodge, don’t look so worried. No one else knows as far as I know, and I don’t plan to tell anyone. I just happened to catch ya lookin’ at Miss. Matilda the other day, wearin’ a lovesick grin.”

Preston was slightly offended by J.D.’s assessment of him. Lovesick fool indeed! Attempting to regain the upper hand, he stood straight, hands clasped behind his back. ”I’ll take your advice into consideration, Mr. Rafferty.”

J.D. regarded him seriously thinking that Preston A. Lodge III was the embodiment of the word ‘denial’ when it came to dealing with his emotions. He wasn’t even sure why he was helping the banker out. There was just something about the way Preston had looked at Matilda, with a mixture of longing and vulnerability that had struck a cord within J.D. Besides, he had someone else in mind for Daniel!

”Well, don’t think on it too long. Time’s a wastin’!” He clapped Preston on the shoulder and continued on his way.

Giving up on spying on Matilda and Daniel, Preston rubbed at his tired eyes. He had worked late the previous night and decided that a cup of coffee at Grace’s was long overdue

On his way to the café he spotted Dorothy and Cloud Dancing heading in the direction of the Gazette. Remembering that he needed to talk to Dorothy regarding some visiting potential hotel investors, he abandoned the idea of coffee, and strode after them. Preston still couldn’t get over the fact that they were now married. When they’d first announced their impending nuptials newspaper sales had plummeted to an all time low and Preston had again been forced to threaten to call in Dorothy’s loan. Luckily for Dorothy, sales picked up, before Preston could follow through on his promise.

Preston watched Dorothy unlock the office door, and bend to pick up an envelope off the floor. Obviously someone, finding the Gazette closed, had decided to slide a note or an advertisement under her door. He observed Dorothy rip open the envelope and scan the white piece of paper within. He was surprised to see her eyes widen, a hand flying to her heart.

Waiting impatiently for a wagon to pass, Preston hurried across the street toward the Gazette.

“What is it Dorothy?” Preston heard Cloud Dancing ask as he drew closer.

Dorothy took a deep breath, “It’s another one of them warnin’ messages.”

Preston was baffled. _What was Dorothy talking about? Since when had the Gazette received any threatening messages and why hadn’t he been informed?_

Cloud Dancing caught on straightaway, “Like the one at the hospital site?”

Dorothy nodded, “Exactly!”

Now Preston got it, Ah, yes – Michaela’s hospital. He crossed the remaining distance between them and held out his hand for the note, “May I?”

Dorothy reluctantly handed it over to him. Preston held up the note, inspecting it. The letters had been cut out of pages from a newspaper, and stuck onto the page. The note read;

**‘THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS HARM.’**

“We need to take this to Daniel,” said Cloud Dancing to Dorothy, reaching a hand out to Preston, indicating that he should give back the paper.

Instead, Preston slipped it inside his jacket pocket, “Excellent suggestion, Cloud Dancing. Lead the way!”

~*~*~*~

Matilda knocked on the door of the sheriff’s office. Daniel looked up from his desk as she entered the room. Leaning back in his chair he placed his arms behind his head. He regarded her silently, challenging her to speak first.

“Is Matthew in?” Matilda’s eyes drifted to the half-closed door of the lawyer’s office.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, “So it’s … Matthew you’re here to see?”

“You know very well it ain’t Daniel!” she said, her eyes flashing angrily. “Just checkin’ we’re alone.”

“Okay then, he ain’t here.”

Matilda took a deep breath, “You said we could talk today.”

“So … talk!”

“I really wanna clear the air. I don’t want any bad feelin’ remainin’ ‘tween us. This is a small town, and us bein’ offside would make things difficult, not just for us, but also for our shared friends. More than that … I … I value our friendship!”

Daniel gave her a sardonic smile, “Don’t sound so convincin’.”

“It’s true!” She stepped closer to his desk, her gaze steady. “We are friends aren’t we?”

Daniel blew out a breath, “Yes, we’re friends.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, but you wouldn’t want me to pretend to have feelin’s for ya would you?”

“Of course I wouldn’t!”

“Then we start over, as friends. Deal?” she held out a hand for him to shake.

Daniel stood, walking around his desk toward Matilda. He took her hand in his, holding it longer than he probably should have.

A noise startled them, and they both jumped, turning toward the source of the sound, hands still clasped together. Preston stood in the open doorway his eyes locked on their entwined hands. From their position behind Preston, Dorothy and Cloud Dancing were regarding the two with interest. Several passerby’s had witnessed the incident and were gossiping excitedly.

Matilda released Daniel’s hand and moved away from him. Seeing the hurt look on Preston’s face, Matilda realized he’d misinterpreted what he’d seen. Struggling not to cry, she lowered her eyes so no one could see how affected she was.

Preston felt bile rising in his throat but because he was an expert at controlling his emotions he managed to maintain control. He shot Daniel a smooth smile, reaching into his inside jacket pocket, “I have something here that might interest you Sheriff. It looks like the person who wrote the message at the hospital site has struck again!” He waved the piece of paper at Daniel.

Daniel stepped forward to retrieve it. He read the contents his brow furrowing. “Where did ya get this?” he asked, directing his question at Preston.

“Someone slipped it beneath the door of the Gazette,” Dorothy answered, before Preston was able to reply. “I just found it, and we brought it straight to you. Do you think this means someone definitely has somethin’ against the hospital?”

Daniel read the note a second time. “I ain’t sure yet Miz. Dorothy. It’s aggressive for sure, but again, not exactly life-threatenin’. I’ll have to think on it some more.”

Preston smirked, “By all means think on it Sheriff. Might I suggest concentrating more on the task at hand and less on other activities?” He looked in Matilda’s direction as he spoke the last part, his face blank.

Biting her lip nervously, Matilda trembled under his gaze.

“Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to.” Preston spun on his heel and walked away.

Daniel looked out the window, watching Preston cross the street to the bank. “I think Preston’s about due for another punch in the face, via me,” he muttered.

“Are you sure you wanna do that Daniel. Jake told me that Preston once took on Hank and won,” Dorothy said.

“He did?” Matilda said, both surprised and impressed.

Cloud Dancing raised his eyebrows at Dorothy. “That man fought Hank and lived to tell the tale?!”

Dorothy’s mouth quipped, “Apparently.”

~*~*~*~

Entering Grace’s café, Sully scanned the tables for Michaela. Spotting her seated alone, he walked over and sank down in the chair opposite her.

Sully rubbed his face tiredly, “Did ya hear about the note Dorothy received?”

Michaela nodded, “Dorothy stopped by the clinic to tell me.”

“What do ya make of it?”

“I’m concerned, but not overly worried.”

“Yeah, cuttin’ letters out of a newspaper seems pretty childish. Spoke to Daniel, and he agrees, but he’s gonna keep askin’ around.”

Grace approached with the coffee pot. “Did you hear about Daniel and Matilda?” she said, filling Sully’s mug with coffee.

Michaela looked up from her own coffee. _Had it gotten around town that Matilda had rejected Daniel? Poor Daniel!_ “Er … what about them?” she asked Grace.

Grace lowered her voice, being purposefully mysterious. “Several townspeople witnessed ‘em holdin’ hands in the sheriff’s office.”

Michaela and Sully shared a look. “When was this?” Michaela questioned.

Grace refilled Michaela’s coffee, “This morning!”

“But I thought…” Michaela trailed off. Sully was right; it really was none of her business.

“Oh, Dr. Mike, don’t you think they make a great couple. Daniel is such a decent man” Grace checked to see if Robert E. was in earshot, but the Livery was empty. “And he’s so handsome. I’ve been waitin’ for ‘im to meet a lovely girl like Matilda for years now.”

“Grace, can I get some service over here?” Grace swung around, to encounter a disgruntled Preston glaring at her from the next table.

Grace hurried over to him, not because he’d asked her to, but because she was fishing for information. “Preston, I heard you was there this mornin’, and that you saw Daniel and Matilda … together?”

“I really don’t have time to waste on idle gossip. I’ll have the tomato soup.” He held out his mug, “And coffee.”

Thinking that he really was the vilest man, Grace grudgingly poured him a cup. He was never happy for anyone, except himself!

She wandered back over to Michaela and Sully’s table. “It’s about time we had another weddin’ in Colorado Springs!”

“Grace, I think you’re getting ahead of…” Michaela started to say.

Preston slammed his mug down on the table, attracting the curious attention of several customers, as well as Michaela, Sully, and Grace.

Pushing back his chair, Preston stood. “If you are not able to have my meal ready in a timely fashion Grace, then I’ll no longer be a customer here!” Throwing some coins down on the table for the coffee, he walked away.

Grace stared after him, “What’s his problem?”


	8. Chapter 8

Just before the end of her shift, Matilda sat at her desk writing a progress report for the Colorado Telephone Company. Hearing a noise, she looked up to see Harriet stepping through the door, carrying several library books.

Matilda greeted the girl warmly. “You’re early. You must be eager to take on your second nightshift?

Harriet took off her shawl and bonnet, hanging them on the hook behind the door. “I like to be prompt.” She adjusted the books in her arms, using her free hand to reach into her skirt pocket to retrieve an envelope. “I ran into Mr. Lodge on my way out of the library and he gave me this to give to you. It’s payment for this month’s telephone service for the hotel, bank, and Gazette.”

Matilda took the envelope, staring down at it, trying not to let her disappointment show. “He normally brings it over ‘imself.”

Harriet shrugged, heading for the office desk to put down her books. “I didn’t ask why. You know how tongue-tied I get around ‘im.” She stepped over to Matilda, holding out a hand. “Shall I put the money away for you, and fill out the entry in the receipt book? You showed me how to do that the other day!”

“Thanks.” Matilda said, handing the envelope over. She turned back to her work, but was promptly interrupted again by the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

An out of breath Cordelia bounded into the office, her green eyes sparkling excitedly. “Mattie! Is it true?”

Matilda had no idea what she was talking about. “Is what true?”

Cordelia put a hand to her chest, pausing to catch her breath. “I just stopped by the store an’ overheard Mr. Bray tellin’ the Widow Farnsworth that you an’ Daniel are courtin’?”

Matilda’s jaw dropped, “What! Where would they get an idea – “

She was cut off in mid-sentence by a crash followed by the metallic sound of coins striking metal. Matilda and Cordelia’s eyes flew to the source of the noise, to where the locked box had accidentally slipped out of Harriet’s hands and fallen to the desk.

“Um … sorry about that,” Harriet apologized, scrambling to right the box. “I lost my grip.”

Cordelia turned back to Matilda, who was still recovering from Cordelia’s revelation. But there were more shocks to come. “Mr. Bray said some townsfolk caught you kissin’ Daniel in the sheriff’s office this morning?”

“Kissin’,” Matilda jumped up from her seat indignantly. “That ain’t true! We shook hands is all. There’s nothin’ goin’ on between us.”

“And while crossin’ the street I heard someone say ya might get married!”

Matilda wrung her hands, “I don’t believe this! It’s complete and utter nonsense.”

She swept past Cordelia to retrieve her cloak and handbag. Putting on her cloak, and clipping it in front, she turned back to Cordelia. “I hafta sort this out.” She looked over at Harriet, “Are you okay to take over?”

The girl nodded, still looking a little flustered. “I’ll be fine. Go ahead.”

A thought occurred to Matilda, and she raced over to Harriet. “Do you have that receipt done, for Mr. Lodge?”

Harriet nodded again, fumbling around to locate it. “Here ya go.”

Thanking her, Matilda turned and rushed out the door!

~*~*~*~

Matilda practically ran in the direction of the bank, trying to avoid the stares and whispering as she passed several clusters of townspeople. Her eyes fell on Hank, who was leaning against the wall of the Gold Nugget, smoking a cigar. Spotting Matilda, he sauntered over, impeding her path.

“Hear you and the sheriff are gettin’ hitched,” he smirked, blowing smoke in her face. “Not the man I would’ve chosen for you Matilda.”

Coughing, Matilda waved a hand in front of her to redirect the smoke. “Then you seem to be in a minority of one, Mr. Lawson! Excuse me,” she snapped, pushing past him.

She heard Hank laughing after her.

Bursting into bank, her eyes darted frantically around for Preston, but he was nowhere in sight.

The young bank clerk behind the counter started at Matilda’s sudden entrance, trying not to let his annoyance show. “Afternoon, Miss. Burrell. I was just about to close up.”

“Do you know where Pres … Mr. Lodge might be?” she inquired.

“Mr. Lodge is currently at the Springs Chateau,” the clerk said.

“Okay, thanks.” Matilda turned to go, but turned back when the clerk continued to speak. “Miss. Burrell, I just wanted to offer my congratulations. Word around town is that you is engaged to the sheriff!”

Matilda groaned, turning her back on him, not even bothering to reply.

~*~*~*~

Tethering her horse to a nearby tree Matilda followed the sounds of sawing and hammering. She spotted Daniel, Henry, and Matthew hard at work, putting up the wooden frame of the nurses housing.

Henry noticed her first, and waved, “Hey Mattie!”

Daniel and Matthew acknowledged her arrival with a smile. Matilda headed toward Daniel, who was hammering in a nail. “Um … Daniel, have ya been in town this afternoon?”

Finished with his task, Daniel looked up. “Nope, I’ve been here most of the day.”

“So you haven’t heard any town gossip today?”

Daniel wiped the sweat off his brow. “Darn, shoulda known those hospital messages would be a hot topic!”

“Actually, it’s us folks are talkin’ about.”

A look of confusion crossed Daniel’s face. “Huh! There ain’t no us?”

Matilda bit her lip nervously. “I know, but that ain’t stoppin’ the town from inventin’ stories. It seems that our handshake this mornin’ started tongues waggin’ and throughout the day the rumors have progressed to us kissin’ and the latest is that we’re gettin’ married.”

“What?” Daniel, Henry and Matthew all looked at Matilda in disbelief.

Henry clapped Daniel on the back. “Hope you intend to ask my permission before marryin’ my sister?” he said gleefully, amused by their situation.

Matilda glared at her brother. “Don’t ya have some work you should be doin’?”

Grinning, Henry and Matthew left them alone, returning to their respective tasks.

“This is just great!” Daniel lifted his hands, dropping them at his side with a loud slap. “At the rate the story is escalatin’ we’ll have kids come mornin’!”

Both realizing how that sounded, they suddenly looked everywhere but at each other.

Daniel cleared his throat, “I sure know how to put my foot in my mouth lately? It’s been a long twenty-four hours.”

Matilda sighed, “I know what ya mean.”

“Bet it was Preston who spread it around. ‘Im and me have clashed since our very first encounter. I can’t see it bein’ Dorothy or Cloud Dancin’.”

Matilda didn’t think it was Preston for a second. “It’s most likely the townsfolk who were hangin’ around outside when Preston and the other’s walked in.

Resigned, Matilda started toward her horse. Halfway there she swung around to face Daniel. “Any leads regardin’ the identity of the ‘anti-hospital’ messenger?”

“There ain’t really much I can do, except ask around. See if anyone knows of someone who might be against construction. I still reckon its kids though. The red paint led nowhere – all accounted for.”

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s probably nothin’!”

~*~*~*~

At the Chateau, Matilda walked down the hall to Preston’s office. Passing a mirror she stopped to glance at herself, wrinkling her nose in disgust, which didn’t do anything to help her appearance. She did her best, smoothing back her hair, licking her fingers to wipe the smudge of dirt from her cheek.

Reaching Preston’s closed office door, Matilda took a deep breath to steady her breathing, and knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in!” she heard Preston respond. He sounded irritated which did nothing to boast Matilda’s confidence.

“I specifically asked not to be disturbed…” Preston’s voice trailed off, upon seeing who it was.

Matilda closed the door behind her. “There was no one at the front desk and I really needed to talk to you.” She crossed the room, reaching into her handbag. Leaning across his desk, Matilda placed the receipt in front of him. “Here’s your receipt. Couldn’t find a spare moment to drop by today? Yet you’ve visited the telephone exchange several times a day since it opened!”

Preston glanced briefly at the receipt, before leaning back in his chair his eyes narrowing. “I fail to see what the issue is here Matilda. I can assure you that it’s nothing personal against you.”

Placing her hands on either side of his desk, Matilda leaned closer to look him straight in the eye. “I don’t believe you!”

“That’s your prerogative. Now if you will excuse me, I’m exceedingly busy.”

Matilda studied him, noticing his hand was shaking. “Preston … about earlier, what you saw … Daniel – “

Barely looking up, Preston held up a hand to silent her. “There’s no need to explain!”

Matilda tried again, “But there is…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Preston was out of his chair and at her side in two long strides. “Your relationship with the sheriff is none of my concern.”

“There ain’t no relationship. That’s what I’m tryin’ to tell ya. Me and Daniel … we’re just friends, nothin’ more.”

“As I said, it’s really none of my business!”

Matilda looked down at the carpet, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “Isn’t it? It’s just … I thought … that is I hoped …” She stopped speaking, unable to continue.

Closing the remaining distance between them, Preston pulled her none-too-gently into his arms. His mouth sought hers and he began kissing her, urgently, holding her tightly against him. Matilda was a little startled by the suddenness of his action, but quickly recovered, responding eagerly, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. The kiss felt incredible, like nothing she’d ever experienced before. She had been kissed on several occasions, and had found the experience to be ‘nice’ and ‘sweet’, but this was so much more, and she never wanted it to end!

Matilda gave a sigh of disappointment when Preston broke the kiss, taking a step back.

Ashamed with himself for behaving so boldly, Preston struggled to catch his breath. “Forgive me, Matilda. That was ungentlemanly of me.”

Matilda touched two fingers to her tingling lips, her heart racing. “It’s, okay. You just took me by surprise is all.” She blushed, catching his eye shyly. “But it’s the kind of surprise I could get use’ to.”

Preston regarded her silently for a beat, relieved that she wasn’t upset. He gave a small smile. “As could I,” he said softly. He ran a hand through his now rather disheveled hair, “There’s really nothing going on between you and Daniel?”

Matilda shook her head, “Nothin’ at all, I promise.”

“Good! In that case there is something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now.”

Holding her breath, Matilda waited anxiously.

Preston cleared his throat. “Matilda, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner here at the hotel tomorrow night.”

Matilda didn’t even have to consider his words. Her face broke out into a huge smile. “Yes! I would love to.”

Preston returned her smile. “I would ask you for tonight, but unfortunately I’m having dinner with some gentlemen who are interested in investing in my hotel. I’ll call for you tomorrow at seven, if that suits?”

Matilda nodded, “Seven is fine. I’ll look forward to it.” Noticing that Preston still looked nervous she shot him a teasing grin her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. “Surely the great Preston A. Lodge the Third wasn’t worried I might turn him down?”

Sounding more like his usual self, Preston chuckled, “Absolutely not! I had every confidence that you would accept my dinner invitation.”

“That’s what I thought!”

Preston glanced over at the clock on his desk. “Is that the time? I’m meeting my investors for pre-dinner drinks in an hour, and I have yet to get ready.” He held out his arm to Matilda, “Naturally, I will make time to walk you out of course.”

With a smile, Matilda threaded her arm through his.


	9. Chapter 9

“Michaela’s been teachin’ the kids to play Simon Says. Josef is convinced that ‘Simon’ means that it’s Daniel’s game!” Sully laughed, securing his horse to a tree at the hospital site.

Matthew grinned, “Colleen and I use’ to play that.”

Both men started across the grass, intending to continue working on the nurses housing. “Josef is surprisingly good at it. I thought he’d be too young to understand the concept, but Katie’s been caught out more times than ‘im.”

Matthew chuckled, “I bet she ain’t too happy about that.”

Sully and Matthew stopped short, their laughter fading. At the foot of the memorial the bloodied head of an elk sat, its sightless eyes staring up at them. Sully and Matthew regarded one another uneasily, and raised their eyes to the plaque.

**‘THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS SUFFERING’**

Matthew looked from the elk head to the writing. “Is it blood this time?”

Sully pressed a finger to the first letter of the words. “Nope, still red paint.”

Matthew walked closer to the plaque. “Sully, the presence of the elk head definitely raises the threat level. They slaughtered an elk for no other reason than to emphasize their point. Not only that, the violence is escalatin’.”

Sully ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, you’re right, Matthew. You’d better ride into town and fetch Daniel. He’s prob’ly havin’ breakfast at Grace’s about this time. The rest of the men will be arrivin’ shortly; I’ll stay here and keep ‘em away from the site.”

“Okay.” Matthew turned to leave.

“An’ try to speak to Daniel on his own. Last thing we want is a whole lotta townsfolk comin’ out here to gawk at the plaque.”

“Even if I do, there’s no way to stop this gettin’ out. Like you said the builders will be arrivin’ shortly.”

“Well let’s try to delay as long as possible then. At least until Daniel’s had a chance to see it anyways.”

~*~*~*~

“You don’t think it’s the work of devil worshippers do you?” Dorothy looked horrified at the thought.

It was lunchtime and Dorothy, Daniel, Sully, Michaela, Matthew, and Hank were seated at one of Grace’s tables discussing the latest vandalism.

“Aside from the killin’ of the elk, there’s no evidence to suggest that Miz. Dorothy,” Daniel reassured.

“Maybe it’s someone who has a grudge against you or Sully?” Matthew suggested.

“That’s a pretty long list right there!” Hank said dryly, his tone neutral.

Michaela gave Hank a look, before settling her gaze on Matthew. “Perhaps, but none of the notes mention either of us by name. The word ‘hospital’ is the dominant theme.”

Daniel ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Up until now I just thought it was kids, but now I ain’t so sure.”

“I dunno. Y’all know how the sayin’ goes – boys will be boys.”

“You didn’t see the elk, Hank!” Sully said. “It was too violent to be a childish prank.”

Michaela rested her head in her hands, deep in thought. “Well, children or not, they certainly are determined to get our attention.”

“Maybe it’s a patient, or relative of someone you treated, who blames you for their illness or injury,” Was Matthew’s next suggestion.

“It’s worth lookin’ into. Michaela, might I have access to your medical records?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow that Daniel. My records are confidential. But I will go through them, let you know if anyone or anything stands out.”

Daniel pushed back his chair and stood up. “Well I guess that’s all we can do,” he said feeling defeated. “I’ll keep askin’ around, questionin’ townsfolk, but so far all I’ve come up with is a big, fat zero.”

~*~*~*~

Henry poked his head around the half open door of Matilda’s room, watching for a few seconds as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. “Goin’ out again?” he grinned. “You have quite the active social life these days.”

Matilda gave him a look. “Preston invited me to dine with ‘im at his hotel.”

Henry’s mouth flew open in surprise, “Preston Lodge – the banker?!”

“Of course, Preston Lodge the banker. How many Preston’s do ya know?”

“You’re not seriously choosin’ Preston over Daniel are you?” Henry said with disbelief.

“There’s no choice involved. I already turned Daniel down remember! ’Sides, do ya even know Preston?” Matilda challenged.

Henry looked sheepish, “Well … no, not really. But I’ve heard from several reliable sources that he’s treated a lot of townsfolk pretty badly over the years.”

Matilda stood up from the dressing table, walking over to pick up her shawl, which was draped over the end of the bed. “Well perhaps you should get to know ‘im before you pass judgment. You might even like ‘im.”

Henry threw up his hands in surrender. “Okay, fair point!” He shot her a sly grin. “You must really like ‘im. Look at how defensive you’re gettin’.”

Matilda reddened, tossing a bed pillow in Henry’s direction, which he promptly caught.

Henry replaced the pillow. “Hope he’s worth it, that’s all I’m sayin’” He kissed Matilda on the cheek and left the room.

~*~*~*~

“Was it Henry who first started addressing you as Mattie, or your mother? I prefer Matilda myself. Such a beautiful name doesn’t require altering in any way.” Preston and Matilda were seated in the dining room of the Springs Chateau Health Resort, enjoying their wine.

Matilda blushed, “Yes, it was Henry. Ma always told us it started when we was learnin’ to talk. Henry struggled to pronounce my name so he ended up callin’ me Mattie. Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Preston took a sip of wine, “I’m the youngest of five … all boys.”

Matilda’s eyes widened, “Five? Your mother must’ve had her hands full.”

“Not particularly. A nursemaid, and later a governess raised us. Mother wasn’t what you would call the maternal type. She was far too busy with her numerous charities and social obligations. Mother would constantly remind us that she had done her duty as a mother by providing our father with plenty of heirs, so that even if one or two turned out to be failures there would always be a backup.” Preston looked down at his plate, his face reddening with shame. He definitely hadn’t intended to voice all of that, but once he started speaking he hadn’t been able to stop. He felt like he could really open up with Matilda, say anything and she wouldn’t be shocked. He cleared his throat, “Please accept my apology. I didn’t intend to … well I hope I didn’t ruin your dinner.”

Leaning over, Matilda placed a hand gently on his arm. “You don’t need to apologize. I wanna know everythin’ about you. I don’t want ya to feel you have to hide anything from me.”

Preston felt a lump forming in his throat; to hear Matilda state aloud what he’d just been thinking was difficult for him to process. Overcome with emotion he was unsure how to respond but was saved from replying by the arrival of the waiter with their plates of food. The waiter placed chicken in a white wine sauce in front of Matilda, and moved on to serve Preston a porterhouse steak in a mushroom sauce.

“Okay!” Matilda said, once the waiter had departed. “It’s your turn to ask me a question.”

Feeling more in control now that the conversation had moved away from him, Preston picked up his knife and fork, “Alright! I’ve heard you mention your brother and mother a lot, but what about your father?”

Matilda took a deep breath, “He left when I was six, to conquer Pike’s Peak durin’ the height of the Gold Rush. Ma was devastated, as she had run off with my father, and later married him against her parent’s wishes. My grandparents didn’t approve of him, they thought he was reckless and unreliable and it turned out they was right.”

Preston cut into a piece of steak, “Did your mother contact your grandparents after your father left?”

Matilda shook her head, “No, I think she wanted to, but she was too proud. Ma didn’t want to admit to herself, let alone anyone else, that they’d been right about Pa.”

“Do you know where your father is now?”

“Haven’t a clue. To be honest, I know very little about ‘im. I think Ma planned to tell us more when we was older, but she got sick before she had a chance to. We wrote to our grandparents after Ma passed away, but we received a letter back from a neighbor of theirs stating that they’d both died ten years previously.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Preston said quietly.

Matilda nodded, “Thanks, but it’s not like I knew them at all.”

While they were eating their dinner, Matilda’s eyes scanned the dining room. This was the first time she’d eaten at the hotel and she was thoroughly impressed with both the setting and the décor. There was a violist playing quietly in the corner, a delicious aroma of food drifting through from the kitchen, soft candlelight, and crisp white floor length tablecloths.

Matilda smiled at Preston, “Your hotel is lovely – small but quaint.”

“Small?” Preston shifted in his seat, his father’s critical words from six years ago rushing back to haunt him.

Unaware of his discomfit, Matilda nodded, “It’s just the right size for Colorado Springs. A multi story hotel looks fine in places like Denver … and Boston, but in a country settin’ like this it would look out of place and off-putting, as well as detract from the beautiful natural surroundin’s.”

Preston brightened, staring at Matilda with a mixture of admiration and adoration. “I wish you’d been here six years ago to give that speech to my father. When he referred to my hotel as ‘small’ in a derogatory fashion I just sat there wearing a numb expression.”

Pleased by his compliment, Matilda looked down at her plate to hide a blush. “Well I wouldn’t change a thing about the hotel.”

“How did you get into the line of work of telephone operator?”

“When I finished school I worked as a secretary for a man who knew one of the owner’s of the Colorado Telephone Company. When he retired he recommended me to them. I was trained and employed by the Denver Exchange and they were so impressed with me that they offered me the position of settin’ up the exchange here.”

Preston met her eyes, holding her gaze. “Well, I for one am grateful that they did. How is business progressing? Are there any new customers on the horizon?”

“Not yet! But I sent a telegram to the telephone company statin’ that I believed things would pick up soon, and I stand by that”

Preston looked uncertain. “I have shares in the telephone! Maybe it wasn’t such a wise investment after all?”

“Trust me Preston,” Matilda reassured him. “The telephone is here to stay.”

~*~*~*~

Outside Matilda’s homestead, Preston brought his carriage to a stop. Letting go of the reins, he twisted in his seat to look at Matilda straight-on.

Matilda folded her hands in her lap, “I had a wonderful time tonight, Preston.”

Preston was pleased, “As did I.” He reached for her hand, “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

Matilda looked down at their joined hands, “Well, it’s a weekday, so I’m s’posed to be workin’, but I could ask Harriet to cover my shift. Why?”

Preston gave a secret smile, “I have something special in mind.”

Matilda’s blue eyes sparkled, “Tell me.”

Preston shook his head, his own eyes alive with delight over her enthusiasm, “It’s a surprise.”

They locked gazes, neither moving an inch. Preston leaned in, reaching over to cup her chin, brushing his lips softly against hers. A moment passed and he felt Matilda respond to him, so he deepened the kiss. Her hands touched his waist, lightly resting on his jacket.

Following the kiss, Preston escorted Matilda to her door.

Standing on the porch facing one another, Preston reached out to caress Matilda’s cheek. “Goodnight Matilda,” he said huskily.

“Night Preston,” Matilda replied softly, watching as he walked back to the carriage and climbed up into the driver’s seat.

Waving goodbye, Matilda unlocked the door and entered the house. The room was completely dark so Matilda lit the lamp on hall table, turning up the wick until the flame burned bright. Walking into the living area she removed her cloak and tossed it on the armchair. Her eyes fell on a pad and pen sitting on the table. Moving closer Matilda realized it was a note from Henry.

_Mattie,_

_Some fella’s from the site invited me to join them for drinks at the Gold Nugget. Don’t wait up, as I will probably be out late!_

_Henry._

Shaking her head, Matilda pictured a whole lot of hung over young men working at the site early tomorrow morning. She didn’t think Sully would be too happy, as she had noticed he didn’t care for alcohol at all.

Ripping Henry’s note off the pad Matilda dropped it on the table. She pulled out a chair, sat down and dipped her pen in the ink well. Feeling like a silly schoolgirl, but doing it anyway, she began writing on the top sheet of paper.

_Mrs. Preston A. Lodge_

_Mrs. Preston A. Lodge III_

_Matilda A. Lodge_

_Matilda Lodge_

_Matilda Burrell Lodge_

Her middle name was Amy; Matilda wondered what the ‘A.’ in Preston A. Lodge stood for? She’d have to ask him. Dipping her pen in the ink again she drew a few hearts around the writing.

She studied her work in appreciation for a minute, before removing that piece of paper as well, and screwing it up into a tight ball. Walking over to the unlit fireplace she lifted a piece of firewood and hid the paper underneath. The last thing she wanted was for Henry to come across it! She’d never hear the end of it!

A creaking sound behind her caused Matilda to spin around, heart slamming in her chest. Her eyes flew to the second story landing, which was viewable from downstairs due to the balcony railing that ran the length of the upstairs, but no one was there. The doors leading to Matilda and Henry’s rooms were both open, shouldered in darkness.

Matilda crossed to the foot of the stairs, “Henry?” she called, her voice shaking, “You up there?”

She waited, listening closely, but no answer followed. Thankfully the noise had also ceased so Matilda relaxed slightly. She walked to the kitchen stove, intending to make herself a mug of tea, frowning in remembrance. This was the second time she’d heard what sounded like someone walking around. She’d thought she’d heard Henry downstairs the night of the dinner at the Sully’s, but he’d been in the barn. She’d dismissed the first incident thinking it was just her overactive imagination but now that she’d heard it again Matilda wasn’t so sure!


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you comin’ to bed?”

Cloud Dancing shook his head. “The spirits tell me I must go to the hospital site!”

Dorothy looked up from the article she was writing about the upcoming Sweethearts Dance. She was used to Cloud Dancing’s nighttime excursions; she sometimes accompanied him, but was surprised by his choice of destination. “Whatever for?”

“It is the wish of the spirits that I perform a protection ritual to ward off evil spirits.” He walked to the chest of drawers, opened a middle drawer, and withdrew some candles and a pouch of mistletoe, a plant recognized for banishing evil.

Putting her pad and paper on the bedside table, Dorothy made to get out of bed. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, stay here, finish your article. This custom is one I must do alone.”

A small smile played on Dorothy’s lips. “Well, if you’re certain?”

“I could be gone a while, possibly all night!”

“I’ll meet you at Grace’s for breakfast. You’ll be finished by then won’t you? The men start work at seven.”

Cloud Dancing nodded again, “I’ll see you there, if I am not back beforehand. I must gather some more herbs from the kitchen.” He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips, and left the room.

Dorothy retrieved her pen and paper and resumed writing.

~*~*~*~

“Josef, will you concentrate on your breakfast?” Michaela pleaded, surveying the breakfast table and sink full of dishes with exasperation. “I want to at least clear the table before Sara arrives.”

“Okay, Mama,” Josef took a small sip of milk. Michaela sighed; her youngest son had always been a notoriously slow eater, easily distracted by what was going on around him.

“I think that ship has sailed, Michaela.” Sully gave her an amused glance, lingering over his coffee. “Its six thirty now, and I want to get to the site before the men arrive at seven. And I have to drop ya in town first.”

Michaela stacked the breakfast plates on the table. “I could ride Flash in if you want to leave now?”

Sully reached out to take her hand, “Naw … I like spendin’ time alone with ya, even if it is just an extra five minutes.”

Smiling down at him, Michaela blushed. “It’s been ages since we’ve taken a wagon ride together … alone … for longer than five minutes.”

“Well, we’ll have to make sure it happens then.” Sully stroked her hand, “Maybe Saturday night after the Sweethearts Dance!”

A knock sounded, and Michaela’s eyes flew to the door. “That’ll be Sara,” she said, rushing the dishes to the kitchen. “Katie, will you let her in?”

Katie, who had finished her breakfast ten minutes beforehand, set aside the library book she was reading about fairies and got up to answer the door.

“Hi Sara,” Katie greeted the young blonde woman fondly.

“Hi Katie,” Sara Sheehan entered the house carrying a wicker basket, the edges of a blanket visible within. She set it down on an armchair, and stepped over to the dining table.

“Mornin’, Sara. How was Denver?” Sully asked.

Sara smiled down at Josef, who grinned back up at her. “It was good. I ran into a couple of Brian’s journalism friends that he introduced me to when we attended college together; told them all about Brian’s apprenticeship for the Boston Globe. They were pretty envious, but happy for Brian. He did have the highest grades in our graduatin’ class after all, so they weren’t particularly surprised that he’s done so well!”

“That’s good.” Sully finished his coffee, and got up to carry the empty mug to the sink.

“Bet he’s meetin’ plenty of fancy girls in Boston!’ Sara said wistfully.

Michaela took a break from tidying up, concluding that she was never going to get on top of the mess. She stepped over, placing a reassuringly arm around Sara’s shoulder. “Judging by the last letter I received from Brian it sounds like he’s much too busy to spend time socializing!”

“Brian’s loyal. He wouldn’t forget about his friends here,” Sully added.

Sara nodded, feeling better.

Josef gave a squeal of delight, abandoning his breakfast to race over to the armchair where Sara had placed her basket. A little white fluffy head was poking out of the top of the basket. “Fifi,” Josef exclaimed, reaching down to pat the dogs head.

Eyes shining, Katie joined her brother. More alert now, Fifi jumped up to lick Katie’s face and let out a ‘yip’.

Sara smiled at the children’s antics. “She slept all the way over here. She loves curlin’ up in my basket.”

Katie hugged the dog close, her eyes coming to rest on the shiny pink ribbon around Fifi’s neck. “Oh,” she breathed. “You bought Fifi a new ribbon. She looks adorable.”

“I picked it up in Denver. They have a whole store dedicated to pet accessories.”

Sully shook his head in disbelief. Pet accessories! He couldn’t even comprehend such a frivolous idea. Wait until Cloud Dancing hears about this, he thought.

Katie looked over at Wolf, who was lying on the rug next to the fire, one eye watching Fifi. She wondered what Wolf would look like with a ribbon!

Sully followed Katie’s wishful gaze. “Don’t even think about it Katie. Wolf don’t wear no ribbons.”

Looking disappointed, Katie folded her arms across her chest.

Josef placed his hands on his hips, “Yeah, Katie. Wolf’s a boy.”

“Michaela, we’d better be makin’ tracks.” Sully said, leaning down to kiss Katie, and ruffle Josef’s hair. Thanking Sara, he headed outside to hitch the wagon.

Michaela gave instructions to Sara, “Try and get Josef to eat some more breakfast. There’s leftover bacon and eggs on the stove if you haven’t eaten. I should only be a few hours; well that’s my intention anyway,” she said ruefully. “You know how time tends to run away on me!” Her eyes rested sheepishly on the disaster area that was the kitchen counter. “Sorry about the mess. I’ll deal with it later.”

“Take your time. And don’t worry about the kitchen, I’ll clean it up.”

Michaela leaned down to kiss Josef goodbye, almost missing and getting Fifi, who was leaping around in Josef’s arms. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not part of your job description.”

“I don’t mind.”

Michaela kissed Katie, hugging her briefly. “What would I do without you?” she asked, giving Sara a grateful smile.

~*~*~*~

The Sully wagon had nearly reached the hospital site when Matthew rode up from the direction of town.

“Mornin’,” Sully greeted.

Matthew turned his horse around to ride alongside them. “Um … Sully, some of the men might be a little late this mornin’. They was drinkin’ at the Gold Nugget last night. I tried to keep some kind of control, but Hank was eggin’ ‘em on.”

“Great, that’s all I need. Michaela, do ya have a cure for hung over men?”

But Michaela wasn’t listening. They were just passing the hospital site and something near the plaque had drawn her attention, “Sully! Stop the wagon!”

“Wha…” Sully started to say, his eyes widening as Michaela jumped out, before he’d even brought the wagon to a stop. “Michaela!” he said angrily, but she was already racing across the grass. Sully ran after her, while Matthew tethered his horse to the wagon.

“Oh no!” he heard Michaela cry when he was halfway to her. “Matthew, bring my medical bag. It’s Cloud Dancing!”

Sully ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding. It seemed to take him forever to reach them. Michaela was kneeling over Cloud Dancing, who lay unmoving at the foot of the memorial, his hair and face matted with blood.

“Is he … alive?” Sully asked anxiously, fearing the worse.

Michaela looked up. “Yes, he’s alive.” She carefully examined his head. “Looks like a serious head wound though, enough to knock him unconscious.”

Matthew ran up with Michaela’s bag, “Cloud Dancin’!” He placed the bag on the ground, opening it. “What do ya need, Dr. Mike?”

Cloud Dancing stirred, groaning.

“Cloud Dancing, if you can hear me, it’s Michaela. I know you’re in pain, but try not to move your head.” She looked up at Matthew, “Pass me a cloth.”

Quickly locating one in the front partition, Matthew handed it over. Michaela firmly pressed the cloth against Cloud Dancing’s head.

“Sully, we need to get him to the clinic, and I’ll need you both to help me move him as carefully as possible, so as not to jolt his head.”

Sully moved himself into position. “Matthew, help me,” he called over his shoulder. When Matthew didn’t respond, Sully turned to snap at him, “Matthew!!”

Matthew’s eyes were glued to a spot behind them. Sully and Michaela turned to look, unsurprised to see yet another message on the stone.

**‘THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS PAIN’**

~*~*~*~

“Help, we need help!” Matthew yelled, drawing the wagon to a stop beside the clinic. “Someone get Daniel!” Sully and Michaela sat in the back with Cloud Dancing. Michaela keeping the cloth against Cloud Dancing’s wound.

Robert E., in the process of attaching a wheel to a wagon, abandoned his task, rushing over to assist them.

Loren crossed the road from the direction of the store, quickening his pace when he saw Cloud Dancing’s still form in the back of wagon. “What happened to ‘im?”

Michaela exited the wagon leaving Sully in charge of applying the cloth. “He was attacked at the hospital site. Where’s Daniel?”

“I’m here. What’s goin’ – oh God, Cloud Dancin’.”

“Daniel, help me!” Sully said, and Daniel jumped up into the back of the wagon to assist. Robert E. joined them, and the men lifted Cloud Dancing, carrying him in the direction of the clinic.

Michaela turned to Loren, “Do you know where Dorothy is?”

Loren looked grave. “She’s at Grace’s.” He looked toward the clinic to where the men were carefully placing Cloud Dancing on the examination table. “Is he gonna be alright?”

“Please get her. Ask Grace to come as well. I may need her help.” Michaela said urgently, reluctant to address his question. Cloud Dancing had stirred a few times on the drive over, but the fact that he hadn’t woken up was worrying Michaela. She had no idea how long he’d been lying at the foot of the plaque. Climbing the steps to the clinic porch she hurried inside.

Sully, Matthew, Daniel, and Robert E. were crowded around Cloud Dancing, their faces anxious.

“Gentlemen, you will all need to wait outside. I will inform you as soon as I know what I’m dealing with.”

With a final glance at Cloud Dancing the men reluctantly filed out of the room. Sully, his normally tanned face as white as a sheet was the last to leave, closing the door behind him.

Michaela shifted closer to Cloud Dancing, bending down to inspect his wound.

The door banged open, and Dorothy rushed into the room, her face ashen, Grace in tow.

Blinking back the tears Dorothy hurried to Cloud Dancing’s side and reached for his hand.

“Grace,” Michaela turned to issue her instructions. “I need you to prepare me a bowl of warm water!”

Grace nodded, leaving the room.

Cloud Dancing let out a moan, moving slightly.

Dorothy leaned closer, “He’s wakin’ up. Cloud Dancin’, can ya hear me?” she practically yelled.

“I can hear you just fine,” Cloud Dancing muttered, opening his eyes. “There was nothing wrong with my hearing last time I checked.”

Dorothy pressed a palm to her heart. “Oh thank goodness. If you’re makin’ jokes you must be okay.”

Michaela inspected his eyes, noting that his right pupil was larger than the left, a common symptom of head trauma. “Cloud Dancing, do know where you are?”

Cloud Dancing studied his surroundings, “I’m at the clinic.” A look of confusion crossed his face, “How did I get here?” Wincing, he tried to sit up, but Michaela stopped him, gently coaxing him to lie back down.

“Sully and I found you unconscious at the hospital site. You’d been struck on the head. Do you remember what happened?”

Cloud Dancing thought for a moment, and then shook his head. ”I have no idea why I was there.”

“You went to the site to carry out a protection ritual,” Dorothy interjected. “Don’t you remember the conversation we had?”

Cloud Dancing shook his head again. “No, the last thing I remember is eating dinner together.”

Dorothy gasped, “But that was at six o’clock!”

“Cloud Dancing, can you move your arms and legs for me?” Michaela instructed. Cloud Dancing maneuvered all four limbs without issue and Michaela breathed a sign of relief. His circulation appeared to be unaffected. “How are you feeling, aside from the memory loss? Are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea?”

Cloud Dancing moved his head, “My head is sore, but the pain isn’t too bad. And I feel pretty tired.”

“I’m not surprised,” Dorothy said, still coming to grips with her husband’s loss of memory.

Grace returned with the bowl, and Michaela dipped a clean, white cloth in the water. “Cloud Dancing, I need you to remain very still while I clean and bandage your head wound.”

Cloud Dancing nodded and Michaela began to clean the affected area.

~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later, Michaela stepped out onto the clinic porch closing the door behind her.

Seated between Daniel and Loren on the porch bench, Sully jumped up. “How is he?” he said anxiously, walking over to stand in front of Michaela.

“He’s awake, and talking.”

Sully let out a huge breath, throwing his arms around Michaela, while Daniel and Loren exchanged relieved looks.

Leaning against the wall of the clinic, Matthew gave Michaela a grateful smile.

Daniel rose slowly to his feet, “I don’t mean to be insensitive Michaela but I really need to talk to Cloud Dancin’ about what happened if he’s up to it!”

“I’m afraid Cloud Dancing isn’t going to be much help.”

Sully’s eyes flashed angrily, “Thought ya said he was okay?”

Michaela placed her hand on Sully’s arm, attempting to both reassure, and calm him down. “That’s not what I said. He’s doing well considering, but he has sustained a concussion, as well as a form of amnesia known as retrograde amnesia. This means he is unable to recall what happened just prior to receiving the head injury. It is a common occurrence when a person suffers this type of trauma.” *

“Will he get those memories back?” Sully’s eyes pleaded.

“It’s possible. Some patients have been known to.”

“He is gonna be okay right?”

Michaela hesitated, “It’s too early to know for certain. In head injury cases a lot depends on the length of time he was unconscious, which areas of the brain were affected, and the severity of the wound. The fact that he’s awake and coherent is a positive sign. I will need to monitor him closely for the next 24 hours to see if there are any other signs of memory impairment, or any other symptoms. For now he just needs plenty of rest in a quiet dark room.”

“His attacker would’ve had to get pretty close to knock him out. You know how sensitive Cloud Dancin’ is to sound. He would be a difficult person to sneak up on. It’s quite possible Cloud Dancin’ saw who it was,” Daniel said.

“It’s highly probable Cloud Dancing interrupted the person in the process of writing the message,” Michaela added.

Dorothy stepped outside, “Michaela, where are Cloud Dancin’s beads?” Michaela looked at Dorothy in confusion. “You know, the necklace he always wears,” Dorothy clarified. “I just presumed you removed it to examine ‘im?”

Michaela shook her head, “No I didn’t.”

Sully looked distressed over this latest revelation, “I was so distracted I didn’t even notice he wasn’t wearin’ it!”

“The necklace prob’ly fell off during the … struggle,” Daniel said. “I’m headin’ out to the site now. I already sent Robert E. over there to keep the workers away from the area until I’ve had a chance to inspect it. I’ll look for it.”

 ~*~*~*~

* The term Retrograde Amnesia was hypothesised by French psychologist Theodule Ribot in 1881, so I am a few years early, but decided to use it anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are ya sure you’ll both be okay? Don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Or where I’m goin’.”

J.D. had his arm around Harriet’s shoulders. They both smiled at Matilda.

“We’ll be fine,” J.D. said. He looked down at Harriet, whilst giving her shoulder a squeeze, “Right Harriet?”

Harriet gave a small nod.

Matilda looked at Harriet, “Thanks for doin’ this Harriet. I realize it ain’t your normal shift.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“’Sides,” J.D. said. “If Preston’s with you then we’ll only have Doc Cassidy and Loren Bray to contend with.”

Matilda laughed, “That’s true.”

“Terrible what happened to Cloud Dancin’ ain’t it?” Harriet said. “I don’t know ‘im very well, but he once gave me a lift into town when my wagon broke an axle in the middle of nowhere.”

“That was nice of ‘im. I spoke to Matthew earlier and he said Dr. Mike said Cloud Dancin’s doin’ well, considerin’ what happened to ‘im…” Matilda shivered; not only thinking of Cloud Dancing but also recalling the noises she’d heard at her homestead. She had recounted the events to Henry, asking him if he’d ever heard it, but the footsteps were news to him. “I’m lookin’ forward to gettin’ outta town for a while.”

Matilda spotted Preston’s carriage through the open window. Giving Harriet and J.D. one last smile, Matilda threw her shawl around her shoulders, slung her purse over her shoulder, and headed outside.

“Where we goin’?” she greeted.

Preston leaned across the seat, offering his hand to help her up. “Spencer Lake.”

Taking his hand, Matilda climbed up into the seat beside him, “Sounds romantic.”

As Matilda sat down she noticed a small wooden rowboat in the back of the carriage. She raised her eyebrows at Preston, “You know how to row?”

Snapping the reins, Preston urged the horses forward, “I do. I was on the Harvard rowing team. It’s become quite the popular, competitive, athletic sport in recent years.”

“I hope that ain’t the kind of rowin’ you have planned for today, because I don’t know how to row?”

“I’ll show you. But, no, today’s boat trip will be nothing like that. It’s merely an opportunity for us to spend some time alone together, that’s all.”

“That does sound real nice.”

“Can you swim?”

Matilda’s eyes widened, “Not well. I grew up in the city, remember? We ain’t gonna fall overboard are we?”

Preston gave her a confidant smile. “No, no. You’re in safe hands with me. The swimming is completely unrelated to today’s outing I promise. I was just curious to know whether you could swim.”

Letting out the breath she’d been holding, Matilda settled back in her seat to enjoy the rest of the journey to the lake.

~*~*~*~

“I plan on postin’ two men at the hospital site every night from now on,” Daniel told Sully. It was just before lunch and they were standing outside the sheriff’s office. “I’m takin’ first shift.”

“I’ll join ya,” Sully volunteered.

“Thanks, Sully. Ya sure you’re up to it?”

“What do ya mean by that?” Sully asked angrily.

Daniel held up his hands, in surrender. “All I mean is that you’ve been through a lot today. I know how much Cloud Dancin’ means to you.”

Sully looked ashamed, “Didn’t mean to bark at you. The best thing I can do for Cloud Dancin’ is to help you catch the person responsible and that’s what I intend to do.”

“That reminds me. I looked everywhere but couldn’t find Cloud Dancin’s beads. I searched the site thoroughly as well as the route you traveled to the clinic this mornin’, in case they’d fallen out of the wagon, but there was no sign of them. It’s odd.”

Sully’s mouth was a tight line. It was just one bad thing after another! “Those beads are real important to Cloud Dancin’.”

“He couldn’t have left them at home?”

Sully shook his head, “No, Dorothy insists he was wearin’ them when he left last night. He’s never without them, and he’d definitely wear them to a spiritual ritual.”

“Okay, I’ll keep lookin’.”

~*~*~*~

Preston and Matilda sat on a blanket near the shore of Spencer Lake, sipping champagne, and eating chicken sandwiches, strawberries, and grapes. Preston reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve a little white box, tied with a pale pink ribbon. He held it out to Matilda, “For you!”

Reaching for the gift, Matilda gave Preston a small smile. “Thank you – you didn’t have to buy me a present.” She held the box in her hand, her fingers caressing the ribbon.

Preston met her gaze, held it. “I wanted to,” he said softly. “A woman as beautiful as you deserves beautiful things, and I intend to make sure you receive them.”

Matilda blushed, flattered by the compliment. With shaking hands she untied the ribbon and carefully removed the lid off the box. She brushed aside the white tissue paper to reveal a large bottle of perfume nestled in a bed of white silk material.

Gingerly picking up the glass bottle, Matilda admired its artistic beauty. It was made of white satin milk glass, and decorated with hand painted white roses.

Preston was unable to resist promoting the perfume. “It’s the latest fragrance in Paris – worn by French Royalty.”

“It’s a lovely gift.”

Preston held his hand out for the bottle of perfume, “May I?”

Unsure what he wanted the perfume for Matilda handed it over. She watched as he carefully pulled the glass stopper free placing it near him on the blanket.

His eyes met hers, “Give me your left hand?”

Shivering with a mixture of excitement and trepidation she held it out to him. Preston turned her arm palm up, and carefully dabbed a tiny bit of perfume on her exposed inner wrist. Matilda held her breath not daring to breath. She almost fainted dead away when, after replacing the stopper, he began to gently rub the perfume into her skin with the thumb of his left hand. In fact Matilda was so overcome with the numerous emotions that coursed through her that she was tempted to snatch her arm back.

With a final caress, Preston lowered her arm, releasing it. “Perfect.” His brown eyes remained fixated on her face.

Still feeling flustered, Matilda brought her arm up to her face, breathing in the delicious scent of white flowers and rose, and what she thought might be a touch of vanilla.

Not wanting to spoil the close intimacy each was feeling they resumed their lunch in contented silence.

~*~*~*~

“It’s so peaceful out here!” Matilda said, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on her face, a welcome change to the hot early June weather.

“Yes, this is exactly what I had in mind.” Preston sat in the middle of the boat, facing the stern. Matilda watched as he continued to row, unsurprised that he handled the boat like an expert. He had removed his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves to the elbows to row, and Matilda couldn’t help noticing the way his arm muscles flexed as he moved the oars. She bit her lip, looking out at the sparkling, blue water instead.

Reaching the center of the lake, Preston stopped rowing. “Okay. Now, it’s your turn.” he said, pulling the oars inside the boat. Scooting backwards he indicated that she should sit in front of him, holding out his hand to assist her.

Matilda eyed his outstretched hand, “Um … how am I s’posed to get to you, without tippin’ the boat?”

“Just give me your hand, and I’ll help you over.”

She placed her hand in his and Preston maneuvered her until she was seated directly in front of him, her legs either side of his. Matilda shivered, enjoying their close proximity. Preston adjusted his position slightly and his right thigh brushed against hers, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Inserting the oars in the oarlocks, Preston laid the blade flat, just above the water, gripping an oar in each hand. “Right, now place your hands just above mine.”

Matilda did as he instructed and Preston slid his hands away. “Very good,” he whispered, just below her hair. Feeling his warm breath on her neck, Matilda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and willed herself to concentrate on what he was saying.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and her eyes widened in alarm. “Wait! What if I drop the oars in the water, and we end up stranded out here?”

Preston looked amused, “Well try not to. Don’t worry; I’ll be right here to jump in if necessary. Jump in and assist I mean, not jump in the water,” he hastily amended.

Matilda couldn’t help but giggle.

“Now gradually lean back into me, whilst slowly lowering the oars into the water, and then twist your wrist slightly toward me, so the blade of the oar…“ Matilda looked at him confused and Preston re-clarified his words, “The end of the oar, the part in the water, sits vertical to the boat.”

After several tries Matilda managed to perform the movement.

“Good. Now lift the oars slightly out of the water, and at the same time twist your wrists forward again in the same position you had them in when you first placed your hands on the oars. The oars should end up flat again, parallel to the waters surface. “

Matilda practiced a few times, slowly getting the hang of it.

“Excellent! Now comes the difficult part – repeating the above steps in as fluid a motion as possible.”

Matilda bit her lip, returning the oars to the start position. She spent the next ten minutes trying to speed up her action.

She gave a squeal of delight as the boat actually began to shift. “Look, we’re movin’. I’m doin’ it.”

Preston smiled at her excitement, “Yes, I see … very good!”

Her elation quickly turned to disappointment, as it appeared the boat was going in circles. “What am I doin’ wrong?” she moaned.

Preston chuckled, “Don’t be discouraged. You’re rowing very well for your first time.” And for a woman, he thought, but he didn’t dare speak it aloud! “Try to look straight ahead, toward the back of the boat, which is where you want to go, instead of out the side.”

“But I have to look out the side, so I can see if I have the oars in the correct position!” Matilda informed him.

“With more practice you won’t need to. You’ll be able to perform the movement by feel alone.” He retrieved his pocket watch from his waistcoat, snapping it open. “It’s getting late. We’d better be heading back.”

Preston helped Matilda back to her original seat and she settled back to watch him row again. But this time she was studying his rowing technique rather than his muscles. Well mostly anyway!


	12. Chapter 12

After her very successful day with Preston, Matilda almost skipped to Loren’s store.

Sully and Daniel were looking through a box of nails searching for the correct size. They looked up as Matilda walked in. Sully nodded in greeting, and Daniel tipped his hat.

Giving them both a warm smile, Matilda approached the counter. “Afternoon, Mr. Bray. I’d like a sack of flour please.”

Loren turned to the shelf behind him to get the flour. “That’ll be one dollar,” he said placing the sack on the counter.

Matilda opened her purse to retrieve the money, drawing Loren’s attention to the small box within.

With a mischievous grin Loren said, “That looks a awful lot like the box Preston had sittin’ on his desk at the bank yesterday.”

Matilda’s eyes flew to Daniel just in time to see him brush past Sully and stride out of the store. Matilda ran after him coming to a stop on the store porch.

“Daniel!” she called, but he didn’t turn back, and Matilda knew he wasn’t far enough away to not have heard her. Out of the corner of her eye Matilda spotted Harriet standing at the entrance to the alley between the clinic and the jail looking after Daniel. Matilda waved to get her attention, but Harriet turned and headed toward the cafe without noticing her.

With a sigh Matilda walked back into the store, almost colliding with Sully in the doorway.

Matilda looked at Sully helplessly, “I’m so sorry Sully. I never intended for Daniel to find out about my relationship with Preston like that.”

“It ain’t your fault. You weren’t to know that Loren would draw attention to Preston’s gift.” Sully turned to confront Loren, who was pretending to organize the box of cigars on the counter. “Loren you must’ve known about Daniel’s feelin’s for Matilda? It was all around town the other day.”

Loren shifted uncomfortably, “Aww … I forgot.” He looked over at Matilda, his eyes shining, “Now … what’s all this about you bein’ in a relationship, with Preston?”

~*~*~*~

“Ooh, it looks so expensive. You can tell by the bottle.” Cordelia handed the perfume back to Matilda. The two women were standing at the entrance to the alley that led to Grace’s, discussing Matilda’s date with Preston.

“We went on the most romantic boat ride at Spencer Lake. Preston even showed me how to row, which was a lot of fun.”

“Sounds like he’s pretty sweet on ya?”

Matilda blushed, “I feel a little guilty over bein’ so happy with everythin’ that’s been goin’ on. Have ya heard how Cloud Dancin’ is this afternoon?”

“I stopped by the clinic earlier, spoke to Dr. Mike. She said he’s doin’ a lot better, but has no memory of what happened to ‘im.”

Matilda shook her head in disbelief, “It’s just awful!”

Henry pulled up in his wagon, the back loaded down with supplies for the building site. He touched his hat, “Afternoon Cordelia. Mattie I see you’ve returned from your outin’ with Preston.”

“We went to Spencer Lake.”

Henry raised his eyebrows, “Only to Spencer Lake? I was expectin’ ‘im to take ya to Denver, or even Boston!” he said mockingly.

“Henry, be nice!” Cordelia reprimanded.

“Ya sure are in a grouchy mood today! Maybe you should make up your own mind about Preston, and stop listenin’ to the town’s opinion!” Matilda said quietly. It upset her that her brother, the person she considered the most important person in her life, was being so critical of Preston.

Henry ran a hand through his hair, “Sorry Mattie. It’s been one of those days. I apologize for my rudeness.”

They all looked in the direction of the bank upon hearing someone call out to Henry. J.D. crossed the street, sidling up to Henry’s wagon. “Sorry to interrupt.” He glanced briefly over at Matilda and Cordelia. “I was hopin’ to speak to ya, Henry.”

Henry craned his neck to look at the bank clock. “Sorry J.D. I can’t right now. I hafta get these supplies out to the site for Sully and Daniel. They’re on guard duty tonight and are plannin’ to work right through. Can I catch up with ya first thing tomorrow?”

J.D. hesitated before giving a slight nod. “Okay.”

Henry tugged the reins and the wagon started down the street. J.D. looked after him, tapping his heel on the ground.

Matilda stepped closer to J.D., placing a hand on his coat sleeve. He turned to regard her with a faraway look. “Is everythin’ alright J.D.? Can I help?”

“Everythin’s fine Miss. Matilda. It’ll keep. I must be goin’. I have some errands to run.” He hurried away in the direction of the store, not looking back.

Matilda looked after him with a troubled look.

Cordelia joined her, watching as J.D. entered the mercantile. “See you later Matilda. Mrs. Olsen is expectin’ me home for dinner.”

Matilda nodded distractedly, and Cordelia headed toward the meadow, where she’d parked Mrs. Olsen’s wagon.

“I hear you’re in a relationship with a man named Preston!” Matilda spun around to encounter Preston grinning from ear-to-ear. He took a step in her direction, “He sounds like a fine man!”

“Sounds like a lucky man,” Matilda retorted.

Preston merely chuckled, taking her hand in his to lead her to the relative quiet of the alley, away from the noise of the busy street.

“I was having such a wonderful time today,” Preston said smoothly, “that I neglected to ask you the most important question of all. Will you allow me to escort you to the Sweethearts Dance tomorrow night?”

Matilda had almost forgotten about the dance. It would be their first public date. “I would be delighted to go with you.”

His eyes met hers and then dropped to her perfect mouth, dying to kiss her. It wouldn't be proper though; too many people around, so he settled on raising her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

~*~*~*~

Matilda awoke with a start, bolting upright, her heart racing! Falling back against the pillows she took small breaths to try to get her breathing under control. The nightmare she’d been having was already fading but Matilda could still recall fragments, as well as the feeling of panic and fear associated with it.

She lay still for a while feeling calmer as the minutes passed. Deciding that going back to sleep wasn’t going to be an option she threw back the covers, swinging her legs out of bed. A cool glass of water from the icebox sounded like a refreshing idea. She was just about to stand when she froze, hearing what sounded like the creak of floorboard nearby. She cocked her ear, listening intently, growing more anxious by the moment. Someone was coming up the stairs!

Matilda sat on the edge of the bed hoping that it was just Henry. She wanted to call out to check, but was afraid to open her mouth.

She held her breath, expecting to hear footsteps in the hall beyond but heard nothing. Deciding it was time to be brave, she walked quietly across the room, opening the door only wide enough to see out. The lit lamp on the hall table cast just enough light for Matilda to see that the landing was empty. Opening the door wider, she stepped out. Henry’s bedroom door was closed and she could hear the sounds of his snores from within. So it hadn’t been Henry she’d just heard!

Rubbing her frigid hands up and down her cold, bare arms she peered anxiously down the stairs. Hearing a noise behind her she spun around her heart leaping in her throat. She let out a breath of relief; it was just a tree branch hitting the glass window of the hall. Unfortunately it was not the same noise she had heard earlier.

Very wide-awake now, she headed downstairs to get some water. Opening the icebox she reached inside for the jug of water. The noise started up again. It sounded like the footsteps were coming from all around. She whirled around losing her grip on the jug and it crashed to the floor, the cool water splashing against her bare legs and feet.

“Who are you?” she cried, as the ‘footsteps’ continued to pound. “Why are you doin’ this?” She raced for the front door, her water soaked feet sliding along the wood. Throwing open the door, she stepped out onto the front porch. The wind whipped at her hair, stinging her face. Her eyes settled on the porch steps, but no one was walking on them.

Her eyes scanned the yard, but nothing looked out of place. A hand touched her shoulder and she wheeled around, letting out a scream.

Henry reached out to steady her. “Sorry Mattie didn’t mean to startle you! What’re ya doin’ outside?”

Matilda was near tears. “Did you hear it?”

Yawning, Henry rubbed at his eyes. “Hear what?”

“I heard someone again, walkin’ around.”

Henry ran a hand through his tousled hair, not wanting to deal with the whole ‘invisible footsteps’ scenario late at night. But he could see that his sister was agitated, and with the warning messages at the hospital site and the attack on Cloud Dancing he wasn’t surprised she was scared. “Tell me what happened!”

Matilda explained how she’d woken from a bad dream, and heard someone walking on the stairs.

“Wait! You were havin’ a nightmare? Well that explains it then. You was still half asleep and your mind played tricks on ya. It could happen to anyone!”

Matilda fisted her hands at her sides, “No, I didn’t imagine nothin’!”

“Well … it’s blowin’ somethin’ fierce tonight. This house is full of creaks and groans that could sound a lot like ‘footsteps’.”

Matilda shook her head. “I’ve heard it before remember? On a still night! She looked up at Henry, pleading. “Are ya sure ya didn’t hear it?”

“I didn’t hear a thing. But I do tend to sleep like the dead.” He grinned down at her. “Remember when I was young, Ma used to stand by my bed, bangin’ a wooden spoon against a pot lid, to wake me up in time for school?”

Matilda really didn’t feel like joking around right now. “There has to be a simple explanation. I ain’t crazy!”

“No one’s sayin’ that! With everythin’ that’s been happenin’ at the site, you have a right to be jumpy,” Henry said quietly. He stepped closer, putting his arm around his sister’s shoulders. “Now can we go back to bed?”

Matilda pulled away from him, “I can’t stay here tonight. I know I’m overreactin’ but I can’t help it. I’m gonna saddle my horse, ride out to Preston’s.”

Henry raised his eyebrows. “I hope you’re talkin’ about the chateau, not his homestead? Is the hotel even open to guests this time of night?”

“There’s a night porter, and he knows me. He’ll let me have a room.” Matilda insisted, walking out the front door.

Henry looked after her. “Mattie…”

Matilda spun around on the porch, advancing on him, her eyes flashing angrily. “I’m goin’ Henry. Don’t try an’ stop me!”

“I ain’t tryin’ to stop ya!” He waved a hand at her lack of clothing, “Just thought ya might wanna get dressed first is all?!”

Matilda looked down, blushing. “Right, yes.”

Heading for the door, Henry grabbed a coat off the rack on the way past. “I’ll hitch the wagon, drive you out there. I don’t feel comfortable leavin’ ya to roam the countryside this late at night.”

“You don’t have to!”

Henry sat down on the steps to put on his shoes. “I wanna. ‘Sides I’m wide awake now anyways.” He gave her a small smile and headed outside.

Matilda cleaned up the spilt water before hurrying upstairs to dress. By the time she came back downstairs Henry was seated at the helm of the wagon ready to go.

They drove to the Chateau in silence with Henry concentrating on the dark road, and Matilda deep in thought.

Even though it was late, and a rough night weather wise, there were still a few hotel guest milling around outside, drinking and smoking cigars on the porch. It was a comforting sight for Matilda; just being around people who were talking and laughing was making her feel a lot better, as well as a little ashamed of feeling so scared.

The night porter rushed to help the young lady down, his long coat blowing behind him. Twigs and leaves skittered across the hotel courtyard. He recognized her immediately as the telephone operator from town. But there was also a rumor going around the hotel, that she was being courted by his boss, Preston A. Lodge III, so he was determined to give her exceptional service. His offer to see to the horse and wagon was declined by her brother, Henry Burrell, who informed him that he wasn’t staying but that his sister required a room.

Preston appeared around the corner of the hotel’s wrap-around porch, staring in surprise at the sight of the Burrell wagon parked out front. “Matilda? What are you doing here?” He quickened his pace, to hurry to her side.

Henry eyed him suspiciously, “You’re up late!”

Preston returned his stare, his gaze steady. “Running several businesses requires a lot of work you know?”

Making no further comment, Henry smiled down at his sister. She looked a lot calmer to him already, the color had returned to her face, and she was no longer agitated. Henry had to grudgingly admit that it was probably largely due to the presence of Preston, so he had to give the man credit for that! “Are you okay for me to leave?” he asked gently.

Matilda looked at Preston, and then to her brother, hugging the shawl she wore tighter around her body. “I’ll be fine. Thanks for tonight Henry.”

“See you tomorrow,” Henry said picking up the reins, and urging the horse forward.

Retrieving her bag from the porter, Preston gently propelled her toward the hotel. Entering the main doors, Preston stopped at the front desk, instructing the woman on duty to arrange for tea to be sent to his office.

“What’s happened Matilda? Why are you here?” Preston asked, steering her in the direction of his office.

“Preston, I’m keepin’ you from your work,” Matilda protested. “I bet you’re workin’ so late because you spent the day with me.”

“Nonsense, my business can wait. I was about to call it a night anyway. You’re more important, and you’re definitely not a burden in any way.”

Matilda’s breath caught in her throat. She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. “Wait! What did you just say?”

Preston paused in the doorway of his office, just as surprised by his words as she was. He’d always put business before anyone or anything! And he was even more surprised to realize that he meant what he said. He cleared his throat. “I said, you’re more important,” he repeated.

Ushering her into his office, Preston led her to the couch along the far wall. Matilda seated herself on one side of the comfortable upholstery, while Preston took the middle. They faced each other sitting sideways on the cushions.

“Alright,” Preston said when they were finally settled in place. “Tell me, what is going on.”

Matilda nervously crossed and uncrossed her hands in her lap. “Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh!” Preston raised one eyebrow, gesturing with his right hand for her to continue. Matilda looked down at her hands. “I’ve been hearin’ these noises inside the house that sound like footsteps.”

A puzzled look crossed Preston’s features. “Hearing noises?!”

Matilda looked at him briefly, before looking back down at her hands. “Well, at least you ain’t laughin’. Yes, I realize how it sounds, Preston. Hearin’ noises is never a good sign. And it’s worst than that! When I go to investigate these footsteps, there’s never anyone there.”

“What about tonight?”

“I heard them again, and I sorta overreacted and made Henry drive me out here.”

“I see. What does Henry make of all this?”

Matilda still couldn’t meet his gaze, “He’s been supportive, but I think he’s startin’ to doubt me ya know!”

“And he hasn’t heard anything?”

When she didn’t answer right away, Preston laid a hand on hers, stilling their constant movement. He kept his hand on hers as she began to explain.

“Last night was the first night Henry’s been home when it’s happened, but he slept through it. He suggested it’s the wind, maybe a branch tappin’ against a wall. But the first night I heard it was a calm night.”

They fell silent as a knock on the door sounded, startling them both.

“Yes,” Preston instructed, and a hotel maid walked into the room carrying a tea tray.

After she had left, Preston poured the tea into two teacups. “Do you take milk or sugar?” Matilda said yes to milk so Preston added a splash, placing the cup and saucer in front of her. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“I did mention it briefly to Dr. Mike and J.D. after I heard it the first time. It was said as more of joke though. Now that I’ve heard it several more times, it ain’t so funny anymore.”

“Well you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like, at no charge of course.” He waved a hand in the direction of her untouched beverage. “Now drink your tea. You look like you could use a pick me up.”

Matilda gingerly took a sip, “So what do you … um … think about it all?”

“I’m sure there’s a plausible explanation.”

Matilda replaced the cup in its saucer, “So … does that mean you believe me when I say I’m hearin’ somethin’?”

Taking both her hands in his, Preston looked her straight in the eye. “I don’t think you’re imagining it if that’s what you’re asking me.”

Matilda closed her eyes in relief, “It is.” She looked down at their intertwined hands, and then back up at his face. “Preston I’m scared. What if it is someone inside the house?”

Preston reached up to stroke her hair. Each little movement of his fingers soothed her, and this realization played havoc with her insides.

“Stay here,” he said. “I know I would feel better. Henry’s welcome as well.”

Matilda nodded, “I will.”

Preston shifted in his seat. ”I can’t quite believe I’m about to say this, but you could report it officially … to Sheriff Simon!”

Matilda shook her head, “No, I’d prefer to hold off for now.” Another thought occurred to her. “Preston, did you ever hear of any rumors … regardin’ the house I’m livin’ in?”

Preston sipped his tea, “For example?”

Matilda tapped her finger on the arm of the couch, “A land dispute, or maybe someone with a grudge against me and Henry livin’ in that house?”

“I’m not aware of any issues but I will check that property file at the bank first thing tomorrow.”

“I appreciate it,” Matilda said, sitting up straight in her seat, as a conversation from a few days prior came back to her. “Cordelia was friendly with the family who lived there before me, so I might ask her whether she knows if they experienced anything odd.”

“Good idea. Let me know?”

They fell silent for a beat, both trying to think of other possible explanations.

Matilda took a deep breath, “There’s somethin’ else I haven’t told you because I didn’t think it was important but I’ve been havin’ dreams about it so maybe I better mention it while I’m gettin’ everythin’ out in the open.”

“What is it?”

“Did I ever tell you my ma was a nurse at the Denver hospital?”

“No, but I overheard Henry telling Michaela that day you came to the bank to see me regarding Jake and Hank.”

“Well when Henry and me were eight, we was waitin’ for Ma to finish her shift at the hospital and she was takin’ ages so Henry decided it would be a great idea to play hide and seek.”

“Go on.”

“I remember goin’ down some stairs to the basement, through a set of doors and then there was another door so I decided to see if there was a decent place to hide behind it. Turns out it was the hospital mortuary, and there just happened to be a dead body laid out on the table…” Preston put an arm around her pulling her close. “He was covered in a sheet but I could just make out his legs stickin’ out. I turned to leave but the door must’ve stuck, or maybe I panicked an’ wasn’t able to get it open. It took Ma and a few other nurses over half an hour to locate me.”

Preston squeezed her tighter, “Well, that’s dreadful. What an awful thing for a child to go through.”

“That’s the thing though. Ma said I was upset for a week or so, and then seemed to get over it. And I haven’t thought about it in years. I guess the combination of the happenin’s at the hospital site, and the noises inside my house have brought it all back.”

“That makes sense. Being frightened has cast your mind back to a previous time when you were afraid.”

Preston placed his empty teacup on its saucer and rose to his feet, reaching out a hand for Matilda. “Now, let’s get you that room. You’ve had quite enough excitement for one night!”


	13. Chapter 13

“I almost can’t look at the plaque now. I was so proud of it at the unveilin’ but now all I see is Cloud Dancin’ lyin’ at the foot of it all bloody, and how at the time I though he might be dead.”

“Sully, I’ve been rackin’ my brain tryin’ to figure out who’s doin’ this and why, but I keep comin’ up empty. My worst fear is that they’re gonna strike again. I feel so helpless – this town, and its citizen’s are my responsibility and I’m doin’ a lousy job of protectin’ them.”

A faint ringing sounded in the distance. Daniel and Sully looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

Daniel frowned in concentration. “Is that … a bell?”

Sully jumped to his feet, his eyes swiveling in the direction of town. “It’s the town fire bell!”

They looked at each other, both thinking that maybe one of them should stay put, while the other went to help, but quickly decided that depending on the severity of the fire they might both be needed. They raced across the grass to their horses and galloped toward town.

Reaching the main street they encountered a small group of people huddled around the clinic. Most were bleary eyed and wearing nightclothes.

Hank and Robert E. were whacking the wall of the clinic with blankets, to smother the last of the fire, black smoke billowing around them. Loren and Horace stood nearby, buckets of water at the ready, but it quickly became apparent that the water wouldn’t be required. The fire was out!

Daniel didn’t dismount. “What happened?” he asked.

Dorothy rushed over, from where she had been sitting on the clinic stairs with the Reverend and Harriet. “Daniel, I was attendin’ to Cloud Dancin’ as per Michaela’s instructions to wake ‘im up every few hours and ask questions to check that he’s thinkin’ clearly.” Daniel waited impatiently for her to get to the point. Dorothy continued, “Just as I was headin’ back to bed I heard a noise below, so I went to investigate, and saw smoke through the window. I ran outside and the clinic wall was on fire. I screamed and ran to get some water. By that time Hank was already runnin’ over and Loren, Robert E. arrived shortly after. Horace helped me get Cloud Dancin’ outside.”

Robert E. wiped his sweaty face on a blanket, “It was only a small fire so we was able to control it pretty quickly.”

Sully addressed Dorothy, “Where’s Cloud Dancin’ now?”

“I sent ‘im back upstairs once the danger had passed. It’s too soon for ‘im to be out of bed, and movin’ around.”

“Did anyone see how it started?” Daniel looked over at Hank, since he had been first on the scene, after Dorothy of course.

Hank shot him a sly grin, “I was otherwise occupied, if you catch my drift Sheriff.”

Daniel surveyed the crowd, “Anyone else?” A few people muttered ‘no’, but most just stared at him still half asleep.

Sully was frowning at the sky, “No lightnin’ tonight. An’ there’s quite a bit of moisture in the air. Seems strange?” He paused for a beat, and then looked over his shoulder in direction of the hospital site.

Daniel followed Sully’s gaze, his eyes widening in realization. “Oh hell, the fires a decoy,” he said. “We need to get back to the hospital site – now!” He hurriedly turned his horse around and galloped away as fast as his horse would allow, Sully close behind. Robert E. and Hank ran to fetch their own horses.

Reaching the site, Daniel leapt down from his horse and ran toward the stone. He could just make out the form of someone lying motionless on the grass. He grabbed the flashlight from the ground where he’d left it earlier.

As he stepped closer his heart sank, he recognized the coat. He had seen it many times before.

“Oh god,” he breathed. “It’s J.D.!”

Horrified he shone his light at the memorial stone. The horrific words seemed to glare back at him, taunting him,

**‘THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS DEATH’.**

~*~*~*~

The howl of a coyote roused Michaela from a deep sleep. She automatically reached for Sully but then remembered that he was keeping watch at the hospital site. Feeling restless, Michaela decided to head downstairs and read for a bit. Not bothering with a robe, she padded barefoot into the hall. She checked on the children before heading downstairs, but they were sleeping soundly.

Crossing the living area, Michaela picked up her book from the table next to the fireplace. Tucking her feet under her she settled into the armchair and began to read.

The silence was broken by the sound of fast approaching horses.

“Dr. Mike!” she heard a voice call her urgently.

Michaela stood quickly, her book falling to the floor. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the armchair she wrapped it around herself heading quickly to the door. Robert E. and Horace were reining in their horses, as she stepped onto the porch. They both looked frantic and upset.

Michaela’s heart pounded. “What is it? Has something happened to Sully?”

Robert E. shook his head trying to catch his breath. “Sully’s fine, but you need to come quick. It’s J.D. … he’s been stabbed. It’s … it’s real bad Dr. Mike. Daniel and Sully were transportin’ him to the clinic when I left. I’ll fetch your horse.” Dismounting, he ran toward the barn.

Horace tethered his horse to the corral railing. “I’ll stay with the little ones Dr. Mike.”

Michaela raced inside to grab her doctor’s bag. She quickly exchanged the blanket for a long coat, and shoved her feet into a pair of shoes. Running back outside, she nearly collided with Horace on the steps.

Robert E. appeared, leading Flash. The two riders quickly mounted, turning their horses toward town.

Horace stood on the porch regarding them soberly. “I’ll take care of everythin’ here. Don’t you worry Dr. Mike, you just look after J.D.!”

Nodding quickly, Michaela followed Robert E. as he led the way into the night.

~*~*~*~

Arriving in town Robert E. and Michaela rode toward the clinic. Robert E’s wagon was parked outside, with a crowd of townspeople surrounding it. Some were whispering excitedly and a few were crying.

Robert E. dismounted and rushed over to help Michaela down. “Let Dr. Mike through,” he instructed the crowd, jostling several people in the process.

Sully and Daniel were in the back, crouched over a prone body, partially covered with a sheet. Hank stood next to the wagon, and Dorothy, Loren, the Reverend, and Harriet stood on the clinic porch. Harriet was crying and Dorothy and the Reverend were trying to comfort her.

Daniel looked up as Michaela approached his expression grave. “It’s too late Dr. Mike. Sully and I tried to stop the bleedin’ but he never stood a chance.” He reached down and gently covered J.D.’s face with a blanket.

Michaela swallowed, trying to hold back the tears. She knew as a doctor she needed to be strong, and in control, but she was finding it difficult. Robert E. had related the circumstances of J.D.’s stabbing on the ride over, and she was aghast to hear that yet another person had been hurt possibly because of her hospital. Robert E. had also mentioned that someone had set fire to the clinic tonight. She was starting to have serious doubts about the hospital. Maybe it was time to consider stopping construction, at least for a while. “Sully, Daniel, please bring J.D. inside. I’ll need to do an autopsy.”

“You want to cut into ‘im? Why, it’s obvious what killed him – he was stabbed!” Hank’s voice rose in anger. The crowd murmured in agreement.

“I’m sorry Hank, I don’t want to, believe me. But an autopsy might tell us what type of weapon J.D. was … stabbed with. And if the pattern is unique enough it might then narrow down who did this.”

Hank nodded, but he still wasn’t happy about it. Like most people in town he had been fond of J.D., and was taking his death hard. He went around to the back of the wagon to assist Sully and Daniel with J.D.

Emotions were running high among the townspeople.

“That hospital is cursed,” someone said angrily.

“Ya need to stop buildin’!” another person screamed.

“How many more people have to get hurt?” yet a third person shouted.

“Show some respect,” Hank yelled. “A man’s just died.”

Sully and Hank carried J.D. into the clinic while Daniel stayed outside to address the fired up crowd. He held up his hands for silence, “Y’all need to calm down. Hank’s right, this ain’t the time and place for this discussion. I want all you folks to head home!”

~*~*~*~

By seven in the morning, Michaela had finished her examination of J.D. She opened the clinic door, ushering Sully, Daniel, and Jake (who had been alerted of the situation by Robert E. while Michaela was performing the autopsy) inside.

Jake closed the clinic door behind them.

“I drove out to the homestead first thing an’ brung Katie and Josef back to town. They’re with Grace an’ Ruby,” Sully informed her.

Nodding, Michaela wiped her hands on a towel, getting straight to the point. “I can’t tell you much about the weapon used I’m afraid. All I can say with certainty is that the wounds were made by a small knife.”

Jake ran a hand through his hair, “That don’t help! Folks around here own all sorts a knives.”

Michaela cleared her throat, “But this might, J.D. was stabbed multiple times. I counted…” her voice shook as she spoke, “t … ten stab wounds. Whoever did this just kept stabbing long after J.D. was dead. The cuts were deep. There would’ve been a lot of blood. Did you find much at the site?”

Daniel shook his head, “No, I went back at first light, while you was performin’ the autopsy. Apart from the message itself, which was written in blood this time, the only other blood was at the base of the stone where J.D.’s body was found.”

“Well then, in my professional opinion I would say that J.D. was killed somewhere else. There was also a button missing from his jacket; the one he always wore. It’s a distinctive pattern – marked with the letter J.” She handed Daniel a second button that she’d cut off J.D.’s coat.

Daniel looked down at the button and then at Michaela. “I didn’t see or find any button!”

“It ain’t in Robert E’s wagon either. I washed it while I was waitin’,” Sully said.

“I’ll gather several men to help,” Daniel said. “We’ll check again, comb the hospital site … but if it ain’t there, then maybe – “

“Then maybe it was dropped where J.D. was actually killed,” Michaela finished for him.

Jake cleared his throat, reluctantly saying what Michaela had been thinking earlier. “This is all well and good, but I think we seriously need to consider stoppin’ construction on the hospital. It’s one thing to attack Injun’s…” Sully and Daniel glared at Jake. Seeing their hostile looks, Jake quickly amended his speech. “What I’m sayin’ is that now that someone’s been killed, we hafta do whatever we can to stop it! I say we call a meetin’ of the town council this mornin’ to decide. I’m sorry Dr. Mike but I can’t see any other way around it.”

“What if the attacks ain’t anything to do with the hospital?”

Jake rounded on Sully, “Are you jokin’? All those messages have been aimed at the hospital. Dr. Mike just said that she thinks J.D. was killed somewhere else. That means he was deliberately moved to the site. And then there’s the fire at the clinic.”

“I think the fire was set to get me and Sully away from the site,” Daniel said quietly.

“So what, it’s still related! He could’ve chosen another buildin’ to set fire to, but he didn’t.”

“How long do you plan on haltin’ construction for?” Sully demanded of Jake.

Jake raised his eyebrows. “For as long as it takes to … catch ‘im of course.”

“What if he’s never caught?” Sully pointed out. “What if he suddenly decides to stop, as quickly as he started? What if he’s run down by a wagon tomorrow, and we never identify him as the killer? He’s outsmarted us all so far. He’s gonna be hard to catch … maybe even impossible.”

Jake shrugged; he had no answer to that.

“If we give up on the hospital, then he’s won Jake! Can’t you see that?” Sully said desperately. He turned to his wife, “Michaela, please help me out here. You definitely can’t be on board with this?”

All eyes turned to Michaela and she shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know. The attack on Cloud Dancing was horrific enough, but a person died tonight Sully…” she looked away from Sully’s disappointed expression, her eyes coming to rest on J.D.’s body, lying on the examination table.

“J.D. had a lot of friends in this town,” Jake muttered.

“Jake! Let Dr. Mike speak!” Sully said firmly, his eyes never leaving Michaela’s face.

Michaela gave Sully a sad smile. “I believed Cloud Dancing was attacked because he witnessed the desecration of the plaque. But now I’m thinking I might have been wrong. The assault on J.D. was so vicious, so without remorse, that I’m now inclined to believe that this person enjoys hurting people.”

“You know ceasing construction is the last thing I want Sully. It kills me to even have to consider it. This hospital has been my professional dream since I first started working in medicine … but if it’s the only way to stop more people from being hurt; then I’ll vote for it. I understand that doing so might not make the person responsible stop, but if there’s a chance that it will … then I have to take it!”

Seeing how upset she was, Sully put his own feelings aside, and crossed the room to draw her into a hug. Matilda sank gratefully into his embrace, and Sully tightened his arms around her.

Jake watched them, his expression grim. It was an unfortunate situation and Jake wasn’t happy about it, but as Mayor he had to do what needed to be done to protect the entire town. “That’s it then,” he said quietly. “We vote on the hospital this mornin’.”


	14. Chapter 14

Preston’s drove his carriage down the main street of town, with Matilda seated in the passenger seat. As they neared the bank their attention was drawn to a large group of people gathered outside the mercantile, including Loren, Robert E., Hank, Horace, Henry, and Cordelia.

“Hmmm…” Preston drawled. “Looks like the usual crowd.”

Matilda studied their worried faces, feeling a pit of dread forming in her stomach. “They look upset.”

Preston stopped the carriage, climbing out of his seat.

Seeing his sister’s arrival, Henry broke away from the group and hurried over to Matilda, his face pale. He lifted her down in front of him, placing both of his hands in hers.

Henry spoke as gently as possible. “I’m so sorry. I wish I didn’t hafta tell you this but J.D. was killed last night.”

Matilda’s knees buckled and she would’ve fallen if Henry hadn’t been holding her hands. “No…” She shook her head, “Not J.D. He can’t be dead.” Letting go of Henry’s hands she turned and flung herself into Preston’s arms.

Shocked to his core Preston held her close. He caught Henry’s eye over Matilda’s head. “You said killed? What happened?”

Henry hesitated, reluctant to say anything too revealing in front of Matilda. “He was found at the hospital site early this mornin’ by Sully and Daniel … stabbed!”

Crying softly, Matilda buried her face in Preston’s coat.

Preston stroked her hair. “Found, by Sully and Daniel?” he hissed at Henry. “Where were they? I thought they were supposed to be guarding the site, to make sure nothing like this happened again!”

Henry’s mouth was a thin line, “Someone set fire to the clinic to distract them. But Robert E. and Hank had it under control by the time they arrived.”

Matilda continued to cling to Preston, “J.D. would never hurt anyone! Why would someone do this to ‘im?”

Henry shook his head sadly. “I don’t know Mattie. None of this makes any sense.”

Preston still wouldn’t let it go, “Just so I have this straight, Sully and Daniel left their post to attend to a small fire where they weren’t required.”

Henry was starting to get angry, “Yes! Preston! They heard the fire bell so they went to help! Now, would you give it a rest? Can’t you see how upset Matilda is? I think that takes precedence over your long standin’ grudge against Sully and Daniel don’t you?”

Ashamed of himself, Preston closed his eyes briefly, “Absolutely.” He looked down at Matilda; she looked so small and frightened. “Help me get her inside the bank to rest. I have a bottle of brandy in my desk…”

Henry, in the process of reaching for Matilda’s arm, raised his eyebrows in Preston’s direction.

Preston turned to regard him, “What? I’ve heard it helps with shock!”

Even though the situation was serious, Henry couldn’t help but grin. “I think tea will be sufficient Preston.”

On their way to the bank, Harriet ran to catch up with them. “Matilda, I need to tell you somethin’,” she said quietly.

Cordelia crossed the street. “Harriet, not now,” she reprimanded. “Matilda’s had a horrible shook. She’s just found out about poor J.D. Anything to do with the telephone will have to wait.”

Harriet looked down at the ground, trembling slightly.

Matilda raised her face, her eyes red and puffy. “Cordelia it’s okay.” She took a step toward Harriet, taking her hand. “I know J.D. meant a lot to you as well. Close the exchange for now and head on home. Your ma will be worried about you.”

Harriet squeezed Matilda’s hand, before hurrying away.

Cordelia regarded Matilda tearfully, “I’m so sorry Matilda. I know you and J.D. were close. I couldn’t believe it when I arrived in town this mornin’ and heard what had happened. It must’ve been dreadful for Sully and Daniel discoverin’ J.D. like that! Apparently he was still alive…”

Matilda’s head shot up, “He was alive…”

“Did he say anything?” Preston demanded.

“No!” Henry rushed to reassure Matilda. “Daniel said he never regained consciousness. He didn’t suffer … at the end.”

Preston tightened his hold on Matilda, “Lets get you inside.” He started to lead her away.

Her face pale, Cordelia lowered her eyes unable to look at Henry “I didn’t mean to blurt all that out just now. It’s just all so upsettin’. I don’t even know what I’m sayin.”

Henry hooked an arm through hers, “Don’t feel bad. It’s a difficult time and no one knows what to say,” he reassured, steering her toward the bank to check on his sister.

~*~*~*~

Michaela opened the door to the recovery room Cloud Dancing had occupied for the past day. She paused in the doorway listening to Dorothy’s whispered words.

“It’s just so awful what happened to J.D. But I can’t help feelin’ relieved that it wasn’t you, and then I feel so guilty…”

Dorothy and Cloud Dancing looked up as Michaela entered the room. She stopped beside Cloud Dancing’s bed smiling down at him. She was pleased to notice that he looked a lot better. He was sitting up, and his eyes were looking more focused and alert.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

Cloud Dancing gave her a small smile, “Better, but I am very hungry.” He had been given strict instructions by Michaela not to eat anything for a day or so.

“Well, it’s been twenty four hours now, so I believe its okay for you to resume eating. Don’t overdo it though.”

Dorothy patted her husband’s hand, “I’ll head over shortly and pick you up somethin’ from Grace’s.”

Michaela noticed the dark circles under Dorothy’s eyes, “Did you get any sleep last night at all?”

Dorothy nodded, “A little. I was headin’ back to bed when the fire started. Seein’ all that smoke was so frightenin’. I was also worried we might hafta move Cloud Dancin’, and concerned over how such a move might affect his recovery.”

Michaela buried her head in her hands, “Oh Dorothy, I’m so sorry. With everything that’s happened with J.D. and the hospital I didn’t even stop to consider that you, and Cloud Dancing, were right here during the fire. What must you both think of me?”

Dorothy reached up and placed a comforting hand on Michaela’s arm. “I think you’re a good person under a lot of pressure at the moment. I don’t blame you in the slightest so don’t give it another thought.”

“I’m sorry about J.D.,” Cloud Dancing said. “He was a good man.”

Dorothy looked toward the doorway, “Is … is he still downstairs?”

Michaela raised her head, “No. Jake and Hank took him over to the barber shop. Dorothy there’s going to be a meeting of the town council later this morning to decide whether to continue building the hospital or not.”

“Oh, Michaela,” Dorothy left her chair, walking over to give Michaela a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Michaela clung to her, “I can’t believe it’s come to this.”

“I’m sorry too Michaela,” Cloud Dancing said sadly. “I know how much this hospital means to you, to all of us.”

Dorothy wrung her hands, “I don’t think I’ve even been this scared. Not even when Tommy was addicted to morphine or Cloud Dancin’ was almost beaten to death. Does Daniel have any suspects at all?”

Michaela shook her head, “I’m afraid not, Dorothy. It could be almost anyone.”

~*~*~*~

Teresa Slicker sat at a table at Grace’s rubbing her throbbing temple. With a shaking hand she picked up her coffee, taking a sip. She looked around at the nearly empty café. After hearing about J.D.’s death a lot people had decided to close their businesses for the day and head home. Since the attack on Cloud Dancing people were coming into town only when they had to. They saw town as being too close to the hospital site for comfort. Also when the train had pulled in twenty minutes ago only two people had gotten off. Obviously news of the trouble in Colorado Springs had reached Denver, causing people to stay away.

Teresa looked down the table, to where the children; Lucinda, Katie, Josef and Ruby were all bent over their paper, painting. Grace sat at the other end of the table looking as glum and worried as Teresa felt.

Her eyes were drawn to her daughter’s painting. Lucinda was currently dropping little red blobs of paint onto her paper. Teresa rubbed her head again, feeling nauseous at the sight of that color paint. Cordelia had brought over the paints from the schoolhouse earlier for the children to use and at the time it had seemed like a good idea, a way to distract the children, but now Teresa was starting to regret their decision.

“My hijita, would you mind using a different color?” *

Lucinda didn’t even look up, “Can’t, paintin’ my hair.”

Katie, who knew the significance of the red paint, even though her parent’s thought she didn’t, said tactfully to Lucinda, “Lucie, your hair is more orange than red. Why not use that color instead?” She pointed to the orange pot, then at Lucinda’s hair.

Lucinda looked at the orange and then back to the red. “Then why they call it red hair?”

Katie looked thoughtful. She actually had no idea!

“Lucie you’re usin’ too much red anyways,” Ruby looked into the paint pot at the almost empty color. She held up the paint tube. “We squeezed the last out. I’m paintin’ the town and I wanna make my train red.”

“Ruby hush,” Grace reprimanded her daughter. “There’s no need to speak like that. If there ain’t any red paint left you’ll just have to use a different color!”

Ruby glared at the other paints. She’d been counting on a red and black train, as that was the color of the town train.

Lucinda remained stubborn, “Wanna use red Mama!”

“Fine, use the red paint then,” Teresa sighed.

Lucinda dropped her paintbrush and sat back in her chair folding her little arms across her chest, “You’re bein’ mean. I wanna go see Papa.”

“Lucie, you can’t right now, Papa is busy. I’m sorry I spoke to you like that. Mama’s not feeling particularly well today.”

Her lip quivering Lucinda climbed into her mother’s lap smearing Teresa with paint in the process. Thankfully Lucinda’s hands were covered in green and blue paint from painting the sky and the grass, not red. Teresa hugged the little girl tightly and Lucie rested her head on Teresa’s shoulder.

Grace stood up, clapping her hands together, “Who’s up for some oatmeal and raisin cookies?”

The children’s faces lit up, and a chorus of ‘me’ and ‘I am’ followed.

“Okay, then head over and wash your hands, and don’t forget to use soap, and scrub under your nails.” Chairs scraped as the children jumped up from the table racing over to the water bowl specifically set up for customers to wash their hands. Grace handed Katie, who trailed behind the others, a scrap of material. “Make sure they use this old rag of Robert E’s to wipe their hands.” Grace envisioned them getting paint all over the cleanly pressed white linen she used in her cafe.

Once the children were out of hearing range Grace turned to Teresa. “Ruby ain’t normally this difficult. Even as young as they are, they know somethin’s up.”

Teresa looked down at the paint on her dress. She should probably change if she was planning to attend the town meeting later that morning. “Lucie’s stubborn, like her father, but she’s usually easier than this to placate.” Her comment regarding her husband and daughter’s shared trait was spoken fondly, not maliciously.

Grace wrung her hands on her apron, “I have no idea what to say to Ruby about J.D. I’ll hafta tell her somethin’”

“Maybe you, me, Jake, Robert E., Sully, and Dr. Quinn should sit down and discuss it together?” Teresa suggested.

Grace liked that idea. “I’ll speak to Dr. Mike after the town meetin’.”

~*~*~*~ 

* Hijita is a Spanish endearment for daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

“I hereby call this meetin’ of the town council to order!” Seated at the head of the podium, Jake banged the gavel.

Jake glanced briefly at the other council members, Michaela, Robert E., Hank and Loren, before addressing the room. “As I’m sure you are all aware by now a highly respected member of our town was brutally murdered last night by an unknown assailant, and left at the foot of the ‘Elizabeth Quinn Memorial’ plaque. This isn’t the first time this has happened. Dorothy Jennin’s husband, Cloud Dancin’ was also attacked two nights ago, and left for dead.” As he spoke, Jake saw Matthew reach over and take Dorothy’s hand. Both sat in the front row along with Sully and Daniel.

Jake shifted in his seat, “After both attacks, and two times previously, this person has written a message on the stone indicatin’ that they don’t believe the hospital is a good thing. A fifth message was also posted under the door of the Gazette, usin’ letters cut from newspaper. ‘Cause of this the council will vote to decide whether we should proceed with the buildin’ of the hospital or not. Comments and questions are now open to the floor!”

Seated between Cordelia and Matilda, Henry rose to his feet. “Several men in town, includin’ myself, are on the hospital crew. If ya stop construction, we’ll be out of a job.

Several men in the crowd murmured loudly in support of Henry.

“I rely on that money to feed my sister’s!” said Jon.

From the podium Hank yelled, “Yes, but is your job worth someone’s life.”

Henry eyeballed Hank. “That ain’t what we’re sayin’ Hank!” Are you prepared to give these men money to make up for their loss of wages? I doubt it.”

Hank mumbled something inaudible.

Jake banged his gavel, attempting to control the angry crowd, “One at a time!”

Sully stood quickly, holding up his hands for silence. “As hospital foreman I fully support that you have every right to be upset, and even though I disagree that we should cease construction, if the council vote is ‘yes’, then I will be holdin’ a separate meetin’ this afternoon with all my crew to address your financial concerns and to discuss what will happen in the short term. I understand your frustration over this forced action, and you have my promise that the minute it is deemed safe we will recommence buildin’ as normal.”

Henry resumed his seat, still looking worried, but feeling marginally better. Cordelia reached over and squeezed his hand.

Preston stood, turning to Daniel, his eyes scornful. “I’m sure we would all like to hear from our esteemed sheriff in regards to this issue! Sheriff, what do you plan on doing to keep our town safe?”

Daniel cleared his throat, climbing to his feet. “I intend to continue the round-the-clock guardin’ of the hospital site, and I’ll need as many men as possible to volunteer. See me after the meetin’ and we’ll work out a roster.”

“A lot of good guarding the site did last night!” Preston said pointedly.

Dorothy swiveled in her seat to glare at Preston, “Did you expect Daniel to just ignore a fire Preston?”

“I expect him to do his job, and catch this madman!”

Sully stood, again. “Preston, we couldn’t have foreseen what was gonna happen last night. When the fire bell sounded we made a choice that the town was more at risk. As soon as we realized we’d been tricked we got back there as fast as possible. Maybe you would feel differently if it hadda been your bank on fire?”

This remark finally silenced Preston and he sat back down.

“I want people to remain in their homes after dark whenever possible. Anyone who sees anyone behavin’ suspiciously, or out of character, is to report it directly to me. It is my belief that the person we are dealin’ with is highly intelligent. Even more worrisome, is the fact that the person is able to function normally for the most part, without drawin’ attention.”

Horace regarded Daniel with some confusion. “Don’t that just contradict what you just said; if they blend in how we s’posed to catch them actin’ suspiciously.”

“Because they are still human,” Daniel said. Several townspeople murmured in disagreement at the statement but Daniel continued to speak without pausing. “And that’s what’s gonna trip ‘em up. It’s only a matter of time before they make a mistake. Even the smallest thing you notice could be of help, so be vigilant and on the lookout. And again I cannot emphasize enough that if you see anyone actin’ odd that ya come straight to me. Don’t try and handle this person yourself. As I said this person is extremely dangerous and unstable.”

Dorothy’s eyes widened, “Daniel, I just can’t believe it’s someone we know?”

Preston stood again, “Believe it Dorothy. They could even be sitting in this very room now, watching us, mocking us.”

“Mockin’ you maybe’,” Hank loudly muttered.

Several people in the crowd twittered at this, but their laugher was weak, as following Preston’s words they were too busy eying their neighbors suspiciously.

Jake called for silence. “Okay, I think everyone’s made all the points they can. Time to vote! My vote is yes to haltin’ construction.” He turned to the saloon owner, “Hank, your vote.”

“I vote yes, no contest.”

“Robert E?”

Robert E. shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his gaze falling on Sully, and then Michaela. “I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to vote yes as well.”

“Loren?”

“Aww … it’s a yes from me too,” Loren said, looking just as upset as Robert E.

Jake regarded Michaela compassionately, “Dr. Mike, four votes is enough, so you don’t have to vote if you’d rather not?”

“Thank you Jake, but I think it’s important for the town to know my vote. I have already spoken about this with my husband, Daniel, and our mayor, and my vote is also yes.”

Several people gasped at this, but fell silent as Michaela continued to speak.

“I realize that my vote may seem surprising, but as a doctor who has sworn a Hippocratic Oath, and as a member of this town, the safety of our citizens takes precedence over anything, and if ceasing construction is what it takes for this person to stop then the sacrifice is worth it.”

“That’s it then. Motion passes, five to zero.” Jake banged the gavel again.

Michaela closed her eyes in despair even though she knew she’d made the right call. Her eyes drifted to Sully and Matthew, who were both regarding her sympathetically.

Jake continued to address the room. “Does anyone have any other issues relatin’ to the matter at hand?”

Matilda bit her lip, rising from her chair, “I would like to ask the councils permission to temporarily close the telephone exchange at night.” She glanced over at Harriet who was sitting next to Grace, “I am not comfortable with Harriet working there alone, and I have no desire to take over the job myself, with all that’s been goin’ on. A decision like this would normally be up to the Colorado Telephone Company, but I am not prepared to wait that long for a reply. Therefore I am appealin’ to the council to declare this an emergency situation.”

Jake nodded, “Sounds reasonable to me. Does anyone have any objections?” Jake looked pointedly at Preston as he spoke, and was relieved when the banker remained silent. He turned to address his fellow council members, “Is the council in agreement?” He knew Loren and Dr. Mike both owned telephones. All four council members answered in the affirmative so Jake yet again banged the gavel. “Okay, Motion passes, five to zero again.”

Jake raised his hands for quiet, “The next item on the agenda is the Sweethearts Dance, which is scheduled to take place in town tonight. Under the circumstances I think it should be cancelled. Goin’ ahead with the dance is disrespectful to J.D.’s memory, and I doubt many folks feel like celebratin’ anyways.” Several townspeople were nodding in agreement, including Teresa, and Dorothy. “This discussion is now open to the floor. Suggestions and comments are welcome.”

In the front row, Daniel stood, “I agree with Jake. As Sheriff I think we should keep the town streets as clear as possible after dark. Doin’ so will give us a better chance of flushin’ out whoever is responsible for these atrocities.”

“I’ve noticed no one mentioned postponin’ the dance when it was Cloud Dancin’ that had been injured,” Sully pointed out, swiveling in his seat. A few people looked away guiltily, unable to meet Sully’s stare.

“Sully, I’m sick of ya turnin’ every town meetin’ into a wrongful treatment of Injun’s’ crusade!” Hank banged his fist on the podium. “This is about our town, and the fact that a good man has been murdered. Anyone who votes in favor of a stupid dance might as well be walkin’ on ‘is corpse.”

Jake raised his hands. “Enough! Let’s vote. You know my vote, and Hank’s made his position on the matter abundantly clear, so Robert E, you’re up next?’

Robert E. tapped his finger on the podium, “I spent most of the mornin’ workin’ in the Livery and from my position I was able to observe my daughter, Lucie, Katie, and Josef pretty closely. I noticed the children were upset and unsure and I think they deserve to participate in somethin’ fun. So my vote is yes.”

“Loren!”

Loren looked from Jake, to Hank, and then to Robert E. “Aww … I don’t want the children to hafta suffer anymore than they have already, so I vote yes.”

Hank looked at Loren in outrage and disbelief.

“That’s two for, and two against. It’s up to you Dr. Mike.”

Michaela looked around the room. “I think Robert E. made an excellent point in regards to the children. Given that two of the children are mine I can understand where he’s coming from. However, I feel that due to the seriousness of the events of the past few days and to the fact that nearly everyone in town is in a state of shock and grief, that to celebrate a dance would be inappropriate. Therefore, my vote is also no.”

“That’s it then. Motion passes three to two. The Sweethearts Dance is cancelled.”

The Reverend rose from his seat next. “I was waiting to see how the town voted in regards to the dance before bringing up this next matter. I feel that we should hold the funeral and service for John Douglas ‘J.D.’ Rafferty this afternoon, if the council is in agreement?”

Jake nodded, “I agree.” He looked down the table at Robert E. “Will that give ya enough time to complete the … casket?”

Robert E. cleared his throat, “I already have a couple made up.”

Jake nodded again, looking to the other council members. “Does anyone have any objections?” No one did, so Jake turned back to the Reverend. “What time would you prefer the service to start, Reverend?”

“Four o’clock, here at the church. I rely on the people in this room to get the word out to those who couldn’t be here today. And, I’d like to make one more related point if I may. I will be available after the service and over the next few days for anyone who feels they need individual counseling or spiritual guidance to deal with anything related to J.D’s death, the attack on Cloud Dancing, as well as any anxiety you may be experiencing regarding the incidents at the hospital site. The last thing I want is for anyone to feel that they can no longer trust their neighbors and friends.”

“Thank you, Reverend.” Jake banged the gavel a final time, “Meetin’ adjourned!”

Daniel was retrieving his hat from the bench, when Harriet approached him.

“Um … excuse me Sheriff,” she said softly.

Daniel placed his hat on his head, turning around to regard the woman in front of him. He knew her from the telephone exchange but was having trouble recalling her name. Thankfully it came to him just in time, “Miss. Willard right?”

Harriet looked down at the floor, nodding.

Daniel smiled kindly, “What can I do for you?”

Eased by his approachable smile and the soothing tone of his voice, Harriet relaxed a little, finally able to look him in the face, “I was hoping to speak with you about –“

Matilda and Cordelia walked up, distracting Harriet in mid-sentence.

“You made some excellent point’s durin’ the meetin’ Daniel,” Cordelia complimented. “I feel more reassured, and I’m pretty sure the townspeople do as well.”

Daniel touched his hat, “Much obliged Miss. Cordelia.” He refocused his attention on Harriet, “I’m sorry Miss. Willard you was sayin’?”

Cordelia regarded Harriet, “How rude of me for interruptin’. Do continue Harriet.”

Harriet shuffled her feet, eyes on the ground again, “Never mind. It’s nothin’.”

Daniel studied Harriet closely, a bit mystified by her odd behavior. Recalling that Matthew had said she was shy, he opened his mouth to make her feel more comfortable but was interrupted by Jake calling him over. Bidding the ladies a quick farewell he headed toward Jake, who stood with Sully at the front of the church.

Harriet watched him go and then turned to Matilda, placing a hand on her arm, “I appreciate you lookin’ out for me durin’ the meetin’. Mama wanted me to quit workin’ as an operator. She was even against me comin’ into town for this meetin’.”

Matilda smiled, “I’m not surprised. I hope the council’s decision will reassure your ma enough to allow you to keep your job. If not, I’d be happy to speak with her.” She stepped closer to Harriet putting an arm around her shoulder. “I would hate to lose you.”

Harriet’s face lit up. “You’re very kind, but I’m sure Mama will be okay now.”

“Harriet, will you be attendin’ J.D.’s funeral this afternoon?” Cordelia asked, her green eyes shining.

Harriet looked at Cordelia her smile fading, “Of course. Mama and I will be goin’ together. J.D. was my friend, after all.” With a final look at Cordelia; a look that was verging on a glare, she spun around and darted away.

Matilda started down the aisle after all, but at a much slower pace than Harriet.

Cordelia ran a hand through her hair, catching up with Matilda to walk in step beside her. “I don’t understand why Harriet’s so nervous around me?”

Matilda patted Cordelia’s hand. “Don’t take it to heart. Harriet’s like that with everyone. When I first started trainin’ her I really didn’t think it would work out, as she barely spoke to me. But as soon as she got on that telephone she was a totally different person. Even Preston has commented on her polite telephone manner.” Her blue eyes sparkled, “And you know how hard to please he is?”

Pausing in the doorway of the church, Matilda turned to face Cordelia. “There’s somethin’ I need to ask you about!”

Cordelia halted in her tracks, “Of course. You know you can ask me anything.”

Matilda looked around at the gathering crowd of townspeople outside the church. “Not here!” She indicated toward the bridge, and the two women headed that way.

Walking across the meadow, Cordelia almost tripped over Sully’s wolf, lying contentedly in a patch of sun. Wolf raised his head and growled, and Cordelia cautiously edged around him. Reaching the bridge, Cordelia turned and leaned her back against the wooden railing. “What’s on your mind?”

Stepping around her, Matilda placed her hands on either side of the railing. “For the past week or so I’ve been hearin’ what sounds like footsteps inside the house and I wondered whether you knew if the previous owners ever complained of somethin’ like that?”

Cordelia’s mouth flew open, “Someone’s been in your house? We have to tell Daniel!” She made to head in the direction of the church.

Reaching out, Matilda put a hand on Cordelia’s shawl, halting her progress. “Wait! It ain’t as simple as that!” Cordelia turned back to face her and Matilda released her shawl.

“I’m the only one that’s heard ‘em,” Matilda looked down at her feet. “I’m not even sure if what I’m really hearin’ is footsteps. They sound real to me but … I thought maybe your friend, Jennifer, might’ve experienced the same thing when she lived there; heard somethin’ that could be mistaken for footsteps?”

Cordelia shook her head, “Sorry Mattie, I don’t recall Jennifer ever mentionin’ anything like that. But let me think on it some more in case somethin’ comes back to me. I could even write to Jennifer and ask her if you like?”

“You’d do that?”

Cordelia smiled, “Of course. I’ll write her today.”

Matilda wondered how Jennifer would react to a letter regarding ‘unidentified footsteps’ in her old house, but she was so grateful for Cordelia’s help that she didn’t care. She rushed over and gave Cordelia a hug, “Thanks so much, I really appreciate this.”

Cordelia returned the embrace, “And don’t worry. I bet the noise will turn out to be somethin’ real silly and that you’ll be laughin’ about it soon enough!”


	16. Chapter 16

“Who’s on guard duty tonight?” Jake asked Sully. The two men, and Daniel, were standing at the front of the church deep in discussion. Most of the townspeople had left straight after the meeting, but there were still a few groups of people scattered around.

“Matthew and Henry, but I plan on joinin’ ‘em tonight. After what happened last night, I don’t think two people is enough anymore!”

Daniel nodded, “I’ll be around as well Sully. I’m gonna patrol the outskirts of town. Keep an eye on things.”

“I’ll sleep at the barber’s shop tonight, just in case you need me,” Jake said, removing his hat to run a hand through his hair.

Sully’s eyes fell on a group of young men and women, which included Sara and Jon, who were congregated at the back of the church. “Look at their faces! They look so scared and depressed, which bothers me as fear can be a reckless emotion. The Reverend’s right, last thing we want is a whole lot of people sittin’ around stewin’; imaginin’ their neighbors and friends are murderers.”

Michaela, overhearing his last comment, stopped beside Sully. “I agree; it worries me as well.”

Sully put an arm around his wife, drawing her close.

“Michaela I’m real sorry about the vote,” Daniel said sincerely.

“Thank you Daniel. I know it was the right thing to do, but it was one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever had to make.”

Sully hugged her closer, “I was just tellin’ Daniel and Jake that I’m gonna join Matthew an’ Henry at the hospital site tonight. I know Matthew’s more than capable of dealin’ with tough situations, but it don’t feel right me leavin’ ‘em to deal with everythin’. I need to be there!”

Michaela looked at her husband in dismay, “Sully! You’ve had no sleep since the night before last. Make sure you lie down at the clinic for a few hours after lunch?”

Sully shrugged, “I’ll try. Don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep though.”

“Katie and Josef are staying in town tonight as well. Grace invited them over several days ago to spend the night with Ruby, following the dance. Even though the dance is cancelled I’ve spoken to Grace and we’ve decided to stick to that plan, give the children something to look forward to.”

“She invited Lucie as well, but I’m not sure I’m happy about her stayin’ in town with all that’s been goin’ on. I’ll have to check with Teresa, see what she thinks.”

“I think the children would feel safer together, Jake; which is why I’ve agreed to it. You heard what Robert E. said at the meeting!”

The sound of approaching footsteps had them all turning to see Horace racing down the aisle, waving a telegram in the air. “Dr. Mike, Dr. Mike. This just come for you and I thought I’d better bring it straight over,” Horace said excitedly, coming to a stop in front of Michaela, and handing her a folded piece of paper.

Michaela eyed it warily for a moment, before slowly opening it. Her face lit up as she read the contents and she broke into a smile.

“What is it?” Sully asked, “I sure could use some good news right about now.”

Michaela turned to her husband, her eyes filling with tears. “Oh Sully!” she breathed. “You’re going to be a Grandfather! Colleen and Andrew are expecting a baby.”

With a huge smile on his face, Sully swept Michaela into his arms, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle. “That’s fantastic news.”

Laughing, Michaela clung to Sully’s shoulders until he set her on her feet. “The baby’s due around Christmas time, so Colleen and Andrew will be home then.”

Sully couldn’t stop smiling.

Daniel stepped forward, clapping Sully on the shoulder. “Congratulations Grandpa Sully!”

Jake shook Sully’s hand. “Can’t believe little Colleen Cooper is havin’ a baby. Time sure does fly!”

Horace also shook Sully’s hand, “I was so excited when I received the telegram.” He turned to Michaela, “Couldn’t wait to get over here and tell ya, Dr. Mike.”

Daniel bent down to kiss Michaela on the cheek, “I couldn’t be happier, Michaela.” His eyes sparkled, “Does this mean I’ll be a Great Uncle?” He looked over Michaela’s head to Sully, who nodded, smiling.

Michaela pulled Daniel into a hug. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandmother. Oh my goodness, I’m going to be a grandmother!” She released Daniel, looking over at Sully, “Our son will be a four year-old uncle!”

“It’ll be good. The baby will be more like a brother or sister to Josef and Katie. They’ll grow up together, play together, and look out for each other.” He grinned at Michaela, “’Cause we’ll be too old.”

Michaela gave him an amused look, “Sully!” She spun in a half circle. “We have to find Matthew, and the children. Katie is going to be so excited, and heaven knows the children could use some cheering up.” Not waiting for Sully to reply she raced up the aisle.

“I’d better catch up with her!” Sully said, giving the others an amused glance. On the way out he almost collided with Teresa, who was making her way up the center aisle. Giving her an apologetic smile, Sully sidestepped around her.

Teresa approached Jake, placing a hand on his arm. “I know you’re busy with town business, but Lucie’s been asking for you.”

Threading his arm through his wife’s, Jake nodded. “We’ll go right now Teresa. I’m sorry I’ve been so occupied.” He looked over at Daniel, “If you need me, I’ll be at Grace’s.”

After they had left, Daniel sank down on the church bench, holding his head in his hands. He was exhausted and things were far from being over yet!

~*~*~*~

“Did you speak to Cordelia,” Preston asked Matilda, catching up with her on the outskirts of town.

“Yes. She’s gonna write to her friend today.”

“Good!” Preston looked beyond Matilda, his brow furrowing, “Where is Michaela heading in such a hurry?”

Matilda followed Preston’s gaze. Michaela was practically running down the street, heading in the direction of the sheriff’s office, Sully hot on her heels. Concerned that something else may have happened Preston and Matilda quickly followed, catching up with Michaela and Sully just outside the jail.

“Please don’t tell me somethin’ else has happened,” Matilda’s eyes pleaded.

“Something has happened.” Michaela missed Matilda’s face fall as she had her back to her. She raised her hand, preparing to knock on the door of the jail.

Sully noticed Matilda’s expression, and quickly added, “Somethin’ amazin’”

Michaela knocked softly, stepping into the doorway. “Matthew, are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Matthew’s voice filtered through to outside.

Preston raised his eyebrows at Sully, “Well, is someone going to share this amazing news, or are we supposed to just stand here and guess?”

Sully held up his hand, indicating that Preston should keep quiet, and wait, two concepts foreign to him. He joined Michaela at the door, suppressing the urge to jump up and down with glee. “Matthew, get out here,” he called impatiently. “We have somethin’ to tell you.”

Matthew appeared in the doorway, looking hassled. “I’m almost afraid to ask!” He looked from Michaela to Sully, and back, confused by their smiling faces. “Or … maybe I’m not!”

Michaela grabbed his hands, “Matthew! Colleen’s pregnant! We just received the telegram.”

Matthew gave a whoop of joy, “I can’t believe it – my little sister …” He sobered, shaking his head, “My little sister!”

Matilda hugged Michaela, “How excitin’.”

Preston held out a hand to Sully. “May I offer you my sincere congratulations, Sully.”

Eying Preston’s outstretched hand Sully hesitated for a beat before reaching over to shake it.

“Michaela, I’m having a great deal of difficulty picturing you as a Grandmother I must say!” Preston continued a bemused smile on his face.

Michaela nodded briefly before turning her attention back to Matthew. “Sully and I were just on our way to share the news with the children. And then we have to tell Grace and Robert E., Dorothy and Cloud Dancing, Loren…” And then we need to reply to Colleen’s telegram and wire Brian and Rebecca in Boston…”

“Slow down…“ Sully held up his hands to Michaela. “I’m sure they woulda already sent telegrams to Brian and your sister. And if they haven’t, we should really leave it up to Colleen and Andrew to share their good news. It is their baby after all.”

“Of course, you’re right Sully.” Michaela’s eyes sparkled, “But … I’m telling the children.” She raced off again, in the direction of Grace’s. Sully and Matthew shared a look, and then hurried after her.

~*~*~*~

“I’m happy they cancelled the dance. I was definitely in no mood to celebrate, but I just want ya to know…” she glanced up at Preston shyly, “… that I was lookin’ forward to dancin’ with you, if you had of asked me of course.” Preston and Matilda were standing outside her homestead. They were dressed for J.D.’s funeral, and were waiting on Henry to finish getting ready.

Preston reached down to caress her cheek. “I personally guarantee that there wouldn’t have been an available dance on your dance card.” He reached into the inner pocket of his coat, “By the way, I have something for you. I realize my timing’s not great, but I still want to give this to you.” Preston withdrew a long velvet box and presented it to her. “It was supposed to be for the dance.”

Matilda’s eyes widened as she took it from him with trembling fingers. She carefully opened the jewelry case and gasped when she saw the diamond necklace inside. The diamonds began in a row down each side and ended in a rose-shaped pendant. It shimmered in the late afternoon sun, and Matilda stared at it in wonderment.

“Preston, it’s exquisite,” Matilda breathed.

“It’s been in the Lodge family for generations.”

“Oh, Preston, I can’t – “

“I want you to have it,” Preston insisted. “Turn around so I can put it on you.” Matilda handed him the necklace and did as he asked. Preston brushed a strand of hair aside and placed the necklace around her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

Preston stepped back to admire her. The necklace graced her throat perfectly, resting in the hollow of her neck.

Matilda reached up to touch the rose pendant. She had never owned a thing of such beauty and expense, and she felt a little overwhelmed.

Preston handed the velvet case to Matilda, and she carefully slid it into her purse.

Preston and Matilda heard a whistle from the porch and turned to see Henry grinning at them, his eyes glued to Matilda’s necklace. “That sure is a fine piece of jewelry. Not sure it’s appropriate to wear to J.D.’s funeral!”

“Oh I didn’t intend for Matilda to wear it now,” Preston said hastily. “She was just trying it on.”

Matilda touched the necklace self-consciously. “No, I wanna wear it. It comforts me to wear somethin’ you gave me.” Matilda and Preston shared a look. “I think J.D. would’ve understood. ‘Sides, my cloak will cover it durin’ the service.”

Henry felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. He cleared his throat to refocus their attention. “Speakin’ of jewelry, you haven’t seen my watch have ya, Mattie? I can’t find it!”

Matilda shook her head.

Henry shrugged, "Well, we’d better be makin’ tracks. A funeral’s not somethin’ ya wanna be late for. I still can’t believe all of this. Who do ya think is doin’ this?”

Matilda stared down at her hands. “I have no idea. I can’t even think straight anymore.”

“Oh that reminds me, I’m on guard duty tonight so ya should plan on stayin’ at the chateau again tonight.”

Matilda looked at Preston, who nodded. “I will. I definitely don’t wanna be alone in this house at night!” She frowned, turning to Henry. “Did you find out what J.D. wanted yesterday?”

Henry shook his head, “I meant to catch up with him this mornin’…”

“He wanted to speak to you?” Preston interjected. “He left a message with my clerk as well. Apparently he stopped by the bank late yesterday afternoon.”

Matilda held her breath, “What did the message say?”

“All it said was that he wished to speak with me.”

“Last time I saw ‘im he looked upset to me. Did ya notice Henry?”

Henry blew out a breath, “To be honest, I wasn’t really payin’ much attention. I was in a hurry to get the buildin’ supplies to the site. I sure regret not takin’ the time to talk to ‘im, now.”

Preston looked at his pocket watch, “This conversation will have to wait; we really need to leave. Matilda, do you want to ride with me?”

Matilda glanced at Henry, and then nodded. Preston took her arm and led her to his waiting carriage.

~*~*~*~

The wake for John Douglas Rafferty was held at Grace’s. Small groups of townspeople were sitting at the café tables or standing in the nearby meadow. Some were discussing the service, but most were speculating about J.D.’s death.

Michaela, Sully, Matthew, and Daniel were sitting together, but no one was talking about funeral or J.D.’s murder. They were all focused on Matilda, who sat two tables away with Preston, Henry, and Cordelia. Matilda had removed her cloak drawing everyone’s attention to the necklace hanging around her neck.

“Looks real expensive,” Sully observed.

“I wonder if it’s a family heirloom or something Preston chose?” Michaela drank a sip of lemonade.

Daniel stabbed his fork into a piece of meatloaf. “Preston sure does like to draw attention to the fact that he has money!”

Michaela regarded Daniel sympathetically. “Oh, I’m sorry Daniel. We shouldn’t be discussing this, given your feelings for Matilda.”

Daniel gave her a small smile, “Its okay. I’ve gotta get use’ to seein’ ‘em together. Preston must be serious about Matilda if he’s buyin’ her expensive jewelry!”

“Or maybe to a rich man like Preston, buyin’ a girl expensive jewelry is the equivalent of the rest of us buyin’ a girl flowers or chocolates!” Matthew added.

Daniel let out a snort of laughter.

The Reverend approached the table, sweeping his cane across the ground to check for obstacles in his way.

“There’s a seat to me right, Reverend,” Matthew called out, and the Reverend used the sound of Matthew’s voice as a guide to help him locate his chair.

“It was a beautiful service Reverend,” Michaela complimented, once the Reverend was sitting down, “A true testament to J.D.’s character.”

“Thank you Michaela. I’m pleased I did J.D. justice. He was a fine man.”

~*~*~*~

“Congratulations again on your first Grandchild. Ya must be real excited?” Matilda and Michaela were sitting alone at one of Grace’s tables. Most of the mourners had left.

“I am. And with Colleen and Andrew moving home, there will be plenty of relatives and friends to help them out.”

“I have a knittin’ pattern for a beautiful baby blanket, if you wanna to borrow it?” Matilda said.

“I would love to take a look at it. I plan on making something for the baby and that could be just the thing.”

“Does Colleen know what’s been goin’ on at the hospital site?”

Michaela shook her head. “I’ve tried to keep most of it from Colleen and Andrew, as well as my son Brian, who lives in Boston. It’s not like they can do anything being so far away, and it would only worry them. I sent a wire when Cloud Dancing was injured, but left out the details.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Matilda spotted Preston hurrying toward them wearing a frustrated look. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation,” he apologized, turning to address Matilda. “I’ve just received word that a pipe has burst at the chateau, so I’m afraid we’re going to have to leave now.”

“I can drive you home.” Michaela offered.

“Thanks, Dr. Mike, but I’m actually stayin’ at the hotel at the moment.”

Michaela looked surprised by this news. “Well, then why don’t you spend the night at my homestead? Sully is on guard duty tonight, and Katie is staying with Grace You’d be doing me a favor really. I wasn’t really looking forward to spending the night alone.”

Matilda had to admit she liked the sound of that idea. “Thanks, Dr Mike. I’d like that. Go on ahead Preston. I hope the burst pipe ain’t serious.”

“You and me both,” he sighed. “Are you sure?”

Matilda nodded, giving him a warm smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Approaching the table, Henry and Cordelia passed Preston on his way out.

Henry frowned at his sister, “I thought you was leavin’ with Preston?”

“I was plannin’ on it, but Michaela kindly invited me to stay the night at her house. Darn, I just remembered, Preston and I were gonna drive by my place. All my clothes are there.”

“Your house is on the way to mine. We could stop by; pick up a few things for you.”

Seeing the uneasy look on Matilda’s face, Henry jumped in. “Or you could tell me what ya need, and I could drop a bag over to you, after I drive Cordelia home?”

Michaela, the only one present that wasn’t aware of the ongoing problems at the Burrell household, gave Henry a perplexed look.

Matilda took a deep steadying breath, “No that’s okay, Henry. You’re needed at the hospital site. We’ll stop there on the way to Dr. Mike’s. I’m so sick of bein’ afraid.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Now I understand why you don’t want to spend the night here.” Michaela said as they drove up to the Burrell property. Stepping down from the wagon, Michaela was careful not to land on her long skirt. “I really think you should report all this to Daniel”

“That’s what Preston said. Daniel’s got so much on his mind though…” Matilda said, exiting the wagon and heading up the steps.

“I hope your reluctance to speak to Daniel doesn’t have anything to do with his feelings for you?”

Matilda stopped walking, turning to regard Michaela. “Maybe, partly,” she admitted. “He wasn’t too happy when he found out about me and Preston, and we haven’t really spoken since.” She fumbled in her purse for the door key.

“I can speak to him if you like?”

“Thanks. Let me think about it, okay?” Matilda unlocked the door gesturing for Michaela to enter ahead of her. Closing the door behind them Matilda rushed around the downstairs, turning on lamps as she went.

“Do you wanna take that knittin’ pattern now, Dr. Mike?”

Michaela was thrown for a moment by the sudden change of subject and then she recalled their earlier conversation regarding the baby blanket, “Why not. Colleen’s only three months pregnant, but at the rate I knit it will take me six months to finish it.”

Matilda laughed. “It’s right over here,” she said heading for her desk.

Michaela walked behind, hanging her purse on the back of the desk chair.

Dropping her own purse on the desk Matilda opened the top drawer. “Most of these patterns belonged to my ma,” she said, as she sifting through the contents. Locating the correct pattern, Matilda held it out for Michaela to see.

Michaela moved closer so they could view the design together, “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s made up of two colored squares knitted over and over. Ma knitted one when she was expectin’ me and Henry. She thought she was havin’ a boy so she knitted a blue and white one. Then after we was born she had to quickly knit a pink and white one. Thank goodness Ma was a fast knitter.”

Michaela smiled playfully, “Now that I think about it I had better knit fast. Now that things are getting serious with Preston…” she indicated the necklace around Matilda’s neck. “You may need this in the near future!”

Matilda touched the necklace, “I hope so.”

From upstairs came the sound of breaking glass, followed by a crash. Matilda and Michaela shared a look, the recent ‘footsteps’ at the forefront of their minds.

Handing the knitting pattern to Michaela, Matilda moved to stand at the foot of the stairs, resting her hand on the banister. Hesitating, she listened intently but all was silent, so she started up the staircase.

Michaela tucked the pattern in her purse, quickly crossing the room to follow. Reaching the landing, they turned right heading in the direction of Matilda’s bedroom.

Matilda entered the room first, turning on the lamp that sat on her dressing table.

Light illuminated the shadows, to reveal the wide-open window, the curtain blowing in the wind. Moving to close it, Matilda heard a crunching sound under her feet. Looking down, she halted in her tracks, calling out a warning to Michaela, “Careful Dr. Mike. There’s broken glass.”

Michaela stepped cautiously around Matilda, her eyes assessing the room. Glass littered the top of the bookcase, as well as the floor. A smashed lamp lay on its side beside the bed. “Looks like the breeze from the open window caught the lamp?”

Matilda frowned, “I don’t remember leavin’ the lamp on the bookcase, or the window open!”

Feeling a little spooked, Michaela concluded that the sooner they left this house the better. “Pack a bag, while I sweep up the glass,” she instructed. “Where do you keep the broom?”

“Upstairs storage cupboard,” Matilda said, kneeling down to slide a carpetbag out from under her bed. “Cross the landing and it’s the door to the left of the stairs!”

Michaela left the room, switching on the hall landing lamp as she passed. Reaching the storage cupboard, which was located directly across from Matilda’s bedroom door, she turned the doorknob. The cupboard interior was dim, but there was enough light spilling from the landing for Michaela to spot the broom at the back of the cupboard.

Leaning into the cupboard, Michaela reached for the broom, reacting with surprise when it wouldn’t budge. Concluding that it was caught on something, she tightened her grip, trying to wrench it free. With a final jerk the broom went flying through the air, causing Michaela to lose her balance. Desperate to regain her footing, she half spun around, but it was too late and before she knew it she was falling backwards to hit the back wall. Michaela heard a crack and she felt the wood give way beneath her causing her to land hard on her backside. Dazed, she lay still, trying to catch her breath.

From a short distance away, Michaela heard Matilda calling out in panic. “Michaela, Michaela! Can you hear me?”

“I’m fine,” she reassured, wiping the dust from her eyes. “My backside is going to be pretty bruised in a few hours though!” Sitting up, she gingerly moved her arms and legs around, but nothing appeared to be broken.

Matilda edged through the closet, her blue eyes darting to Michaela anxiously. “Don’t joke Dr. Mike. When I heard the crash, my heart about stopped! I thought you mighta fallen all the way down to the ground floor!”

Michaela shivered; the thought hadn’t occurred to her.

Reaching her, Matilda grasped Michaela’s hand, helping her to her feet. “Are ya sure you’re okay?”

Michaela nodded, inspecting the frame of the recently destroyed cupboard. “It looks like the back wall just gave way when I fell against it!” She pointed to where she had fallen, “See I landed on it, and it appears to be intact. It must have just been sitting in the frame. I’m surprised it held up and that you haven’t knocked it over already…“ Michaela’s voice trailed off, realization hitting her.

Matilda’s eyes widened reaching the same conclusion. “The footsteps I’ve heard! There shouldn’t be any second level beyond the back of the closet should there? I was right before, you should have fallen straight to the ground!” Matilda turned and exited the cupboard, Michaela close behind.

Grabbing the lamp, Matilda walked back to the cupboard. “I wanna know where it leads!”

Michaela stepped in front of her, placing a hand on her arm. “I have a bad feeling about this Matilda. If someone’s been lurking about in there … I think we should take the wagon and fetch Daniel, or Sully?”

Matilda shook her head, determined to investigate. “I hafta know, Dr. Mike. Stepping around Michaela, she disappeared into the depths of the cupboard.

Still feeling torn, Michaela followed. She had to admit she was curious to see where it led, but couldn’t quite quench the bad feeling she felt deep in her gut.

Matilda shone the lamp ahead of her, “It definitely looks like a space of some kind!” Raising the lamp higher her beam settled on a row of bricks. “Bricks…” Matilda said in surprise, moving the lamp from side-to-side. “It’s the chimney of the fireplace,” she exclaimed.

Michaela stepped around her, cautiously moving forward, Matilda shadowing her with the light.

Stopping, Michaela put a hand behind her signaling for Matilda to halt, “Stop! I think there’s a hole in the floor! Shine the beam here!” Matilda did so and they both surveyed the area.

Michaela looked at Matilda, “It looks like – “

“Stairs,” Matilda finished her voice breathless, “I remember somethin’ now! Cordelia told me that the previous owners added a fireplace and replaced the stairs. I just presumed she meant the existin’ stairs, but this must have been the original staircase.”

Michaela nodded, “They must have only destroyed part of this staircase when they built the fireplace, and then just boarded this section off. It’s a pretty shabby job. Sully would never have done it like this!”

Leaning closer, Matilda inspected the stairs. They looked largely intact, but a couple had bowed in the centre, and in several places the wood was cracked or broken.

“Last night, I thought I heard someone walkin’ up the stairs. Now, I’m thinkin’ it was these stairs, so I’m guessin’ these stairs lead close enough to reach the bottom.” Matilda placed a foot on the top step.

Michaela rushed to stop her, grabbing her arm. “That’s a pretty big assumption – the stairs look unsafe to me.”

“Well, someone has been walkin’ up and down them so I’m pretty sure they’ll hold my weight,” Matilda insisted. “Wait for me here, if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No,” Michaela countered. “If you’re determined to go, then I’m coming with you.”

“At least if I fall and break my leg I’ll have a doctor to assist me!” Matilda joked weakly.

Moving slowly, eyes glued to their feet, the two women made their way down the stairs. They heard several groans and creaks, but the stairs bore their weight. All of a sudden the stairs abruptly ended! Matilda estimated they were probably about three quarters of the way down from the top. Shining the beam ahead of her, Matilda encountered empty space. Thinking it couldn’t be too far to the bottom, Matilda leapt in the air, relieved when she landed safely.

Matilda held the lamp up for Dr. Mike, “It’s solid wood, and there’s plenty of space for you to jump without landing on me.”

Raising her hands in defeat, Michaela followed suit, landing with a thud next to Matilda.

Shining her light at the ground, Matilda explored their surroundings, her light landing on a small square section that had been cut in the flooring. “This is how the persons been gettin’ in and out. It must lead under the house.”

Looking beyond Matilda, Michaela spotted an object in the corner. “Mattie, what is that?”

Matilda shone the light, letting out a gasp when she realized what she was seeing. “It’s Ma’s shawl. It went missin’ the day of the dinner at your place. Why on earth would it be down here? And more to the point, what would someone want with it?”

Moving forward to pick it up, Matilda heard several items fall out of the shawl to hit the floor. “What – “

Michaela rushed forward, crouching down. Her heart leapt in her throat, immediately recognizing one of the items.

“It’s Cloud Dancing’s necklace! He was wearing it the night he was attacked!” Something small and shiny caught her eye, and she reached down to pick it up. “And J.D.’s missing button!”

Matilda put a hand to her mouth in horror, “Oh my god! What’s been happenin’ to me is connected to the buildin’ of the hospital!”

“It would seem so.” Michaela said, feeling panic welling up inside her. The toe of her shoe caught something and bending to retrieve it she held it out to Matilda.

Matilda’s eyes widened, “It’s Henry’s watch. He couldn’t find it to wear to the funeral.”

“And … a journal,” Michaela said, opening the inside cover to read the name inside. “It’s inscribed to Henry James Burrell.”

“I don’t understand!” Matilda cried, until she remembered a conversation she’d had with Henry. “I remember now, Henry was searchin’ for a journal about a week ago.”

Michaela went to close the journal her action causing some papers to fall out. Catching them in her hand, Michaela scanned the contents frowning, “It’s the article Dorothy wrote after J.D. was murdered appealing for help to catch the perpetrator.” Michaela shuffled the pages, “And here’s another one regarding the attack on Cloud Dancing.” She came to the last page of newsprint, which had several holes cut out of it.

Matilda stared, “The letter’s used for the note left under the door of the Gazette!”

Straightening, Michaela walked toward Matilda, “Why would these be inside Henry’s journal?”

Matilda regarded Michaela in disbelief, refusing to believe what she was implying. “You think it’s Henry!” she said, her voice breaking. “I know ‘im like I know myself. He would never hurt anyone – ya have to believe me!”

“Matilda,” Michaela said gently. “How do you explain the fact that his watch and journal are down here?”

“I can’t, but – “

“And you said yourself that Henry never heard the footsteps, even last night when he was home. He also works at the hospital site so has easy access.”

“But … but,” Matilda fumbled for words. “Why would he do it? He has no motive?”

“Yes, he does. He could be against the hospital, seeing it as the cause of your mother’s death.”

“But … followin’ that logic, the same scenario could apply to me. The items were wrapped in my shawl, and this is my house as well! But it ain’t me Michaela, and it ain’t Henry either,” Matilda concluded firmly.

“Mattie, regardless, we need to leave right now! Whoever’s responsible, if they find us here…” her voice trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

Matilda, white as a sheet, didn’t argue any further. Grabbing the lamp from the floor she turned in the direction of the stairs, choking back a scream when a person stepped out of the shadows, shotgun in hand.

The killer gave a menacing smile, “I’m afraid it’s too late for that! I can’t allow you to leave!”

Shocked to her core, Matilda took a step backwards, colliding with Michaela. “No! It can’t be you?”


	18. Chapter 18

Cordelia Prescott stepped into view. Her normally pretty face now looked twisted and demented, her green eyes cold and hard. “I’m afraid, it is!” Cordelia held the gun steady. “Don’t either of ya even think about tryin’ nothin’. My pa taught me how to handle a gun when I was five, and I’ve been just about dyin’ to use it on someone, so I wouldn’t make any sudden movements if I was you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Michaela demanded, hoping she sounded more in control than she felt.

“Ah, the age old question. I guess I have time to explain. It ain’t like anyone will be missin’ either one of you what with Sully and Henry bein’ at the site waitin’ in vain for me to show up and Preston occupied with that flood at the hotel. Gosh those burst pipes are a nuisance ain’t they?”

“You caused the flood!” Matilda whispered.

“Well, let’s just say it wasn’t an accident and leave it at that. Now where was I? Oh yes … well it all started when I met Henry. First time I laid eyes on ‘im I knew in that instance he was the only man for me, and I quickly realized Henry found me just as desirable as I found ‘im. Unfortunately there was one major obstacle in the way. Can either of you guess what that was?”

“No idea!” Matilda shot Cordelia a fierce look.

“It was Matilda,” Michaela said quietly.

“Huh!” Matilda put a hand to her chest, looking at Michaela in surprise, “Me?”

Cordelia smiled at Michaela, “Very good. I knew you’d get it Dr. Mike. Yes, you are correct. Matilda stood in my way.”

“I don’t understand!” Matilda cried. “I’ve never been against your relationship with my brother. I was lookin’ forward to havin’ you as a sister-in-law.”

“She was jealous of the close bond you and Henry share,” Michaela supplied.

“Precisely,” Cordelia glared at Matilda. “So, I began to formulate my plan right away. About a year ago on one of my many visits to this house, I was gettin’ somethin’ out of the upstairs cupboard for Jennifer when I discovered the loose back panel. I didn’t have time to investigate so I snuck back the next day. Henry mentioned at the Sunday picnic that you and he were lookin’ for a place to live so I recommended Jennifer’s homestead, a house I could enter and exit anytime I wished.”

“Why go to all that trouble? Why didn’t you just kill me instead?” Matilda said angrily. “You obviously have no issue with murderin’ people!” she finished, thinking of poor J.D.

“Oh, great question Mattie.” Cordelia’s green eyes sparkled with delight, “Because if you had of … died, Henry would still talk about ya. Not only that, he would’ve spent the rest of his life tryin’ to track down your murderer. So I decided that the best way to deal with ya was to discredit you. Henry might’ve talked about a dead sister, but a crazy sister, not so much!”

“Then you came up with the plan to leave messages at the hospital site implying that someone was against hospitals,” Michaela said. “At the same time you were sneaking around this secret passage scaring Matilda with noises only she was hearing, so that people, and maybe even Matilda herself, would think she was losing her mind. You took a risk there. There was always a chance Henry could have heard you.”

“I know. I tried to pick times when he wasn’t in the house, but he had mentioned to me that he was a heavy sleeper so I decided to take the chance.”

Matilda threw up her hands, “And you thought I was against the hospital based on what? Because my ma died in a hospital, and I blamed the hospital for her death? It seems a little weak to me.”

“Throughout history people have killed for a lot less,” Cordelia said calmly. “But … actually no, that ain’t the reason. I didn’t even know about that until the night at the Sully’s. When Henry related the circumstances surroundin’ your mother’s death, I could’ve wept with joy. Yet more evidence to use against you when the time came.”

“Then why?”

“You were traumatized at a young age by bein’ shut in a morgue with the dead bodies of course.” Michaela looked at Matilda, and Cordelia noticed the look. “Oh you didn’t know about that Dr. Mike? That’s basically all there is to it. Henry and Matilda were playing hide and seek, Matilda hid in the morgue and was locked inside for nearly an hour.”

“But I wasn’t affected by it!” Matilda protested.

“Yes, sadly Henry seemed to be more upset by it. When he related the event to me he mentioned how he always blamed himself for suggestin’ the game of hide and seek. Hence the noises; I planned on bringin’ that event back to the surface for ya, and it was workin’. I was still in the house when you spoke to Henry the night he drove you to the chateau.”

“But no one knew about that night. I only told Preston and he would never think I murdered anyone!”

“Are you sure about that? Once I accidentally stumbled upon the evidence wrapped in your shawl, found in your house, and presented it to Daniel, Preston would start to have his doubts. And once the press became involved, as a man who prides himself on bein’ a highly successful businessman, Preston wouldn’t wish to taint the Lodge name by bein’ involved with a suspected murderer, who was hearin’ voices.”

Matilda looked down at the floor, her eyes filling with tears.

Noticing Matilda’s anguish, Michaela gave Cordelia a hard look. “I think that where Matilda is concerned you are not giving Preston enough credit.”

“I guess time would’ve told the story. Another week of drivin’ Matilda crazy and ya never know.”

Matilda wrapped her arms around herself, protectively. “I ‘spose you never sent that letter to your friend today?”

“Oh I did,” said Cordelia. “Just in case you ever asked Horace about it. Of course … I didn’t mention any footsteps. I mean, what kind of insane person would hear footsteps that nobody else heard … oh that’s right, you!”

“Why did you hurt Cloud Dancing?” Michaela asked next.

“Cloud Dancin’ caught me writin’ the second message on the plaque. I told ‘im I was sorry, that I’d lost my head, and that I would come quietly but as soon as he turned his back on me I hit him with a plank of wood nearby, and left ‘im near the memorial.” She put a hand to her heart, “When I heard he was still alive I about died! I was so relieved to discover he had no recollection of the events surroundin’ his injury.”

“But there was a chance he might’ve remembered. Weren’t you concerned?”

Cordelia shrugged, “I did consider finishin’ ‘im off, and it mighta come to that. I wasn’t too worried though. On the off chance he did remember who would believe the word of an Indian?”

“I could name quite a few, including Daniel, the sheriff!” Matilda supplied.

“I woulda come up with a believable explanation,” Cordelia insisted. “I’ve outsmarted the whole town at every turn so far!”

“What about J.D.?” Matilda reluctantly asked.

“Sometimes I’d enter this house via the old stairs and exit through the front door just to mix things up! You keep a spare key hangin’ on a hook in the kitchen so I could easily let myself in and out, and return the key later. J.D. spotted me walkin’ out the front door when he knew no one else was home. He remembered Matilda mentionin’ hearin’ noises and put two and two together. I agreed to meet J.D at the schoolhouse, and begged ‘im not to tell Henry; told ‘im I would stop sneakin’ around the Burrell property. I knew he wasn’t convinced, in fact by the suspicious look on his face, I suspected he wasn’t far off connectin’ me to the hospital messages, and the attack on Cloud Dancin’. So, I pretended to agree to ride out to the hospital site and turn myself in to Daniel. Once we were seated in Mrs. Olsen’s wagon, J.D., who was in the driver’s seat, briefly turned away to adjust the reins. Seizing the opportunity, I stabbed ‘im with a pair of classroom scissors, hidden in my dress pocket. I managed to haul his body over the seat into the back of the wagon, not an easy task, and covered ‘im up. Then I started the fire at the clinic, and moved ‘im to the stone, once Sully and Daniel had left the site. Timing was tight, but fate was on my side!”

Michaela couldn’t believe how matter-of-factly Cordelia spoke about taking the life of another human being. She was horrified that this monster had been around her daughter, teaching her daughter!

“Okay,” Cordelia clapped her hands. “Let’s get this plan back on track. This ain’t how I wanted it to end, but it will have to do!” She pointed the gun at Matilda, motioning to Michaela with her other hand. “Dr. Mike, be a dear and re-wrap the items in Matilda’s shawl, and put them back where ya found them! Not the watch and journal of course, give those to me! Take out the Gazette clippin’s first and add them to the shawl.”

Handing the requested items over, Michaela re-wrapped the items in the shawl, dropping them in the corner.

Cordelia looked down at the journal and watch, a faraway look in her eyes. “I like to have Henry’s things around me when I’m down here, that’s why I have his watch and journal. The entries are all mine, to record my plans.” She slipped the journal into her dress pocket. Studying the watch she slid her hand over the watch face. “Guess, I’ll have to return this now.” she said reluctantly.

Cordelia regarded Matilda, coldly, “Take off that pretty necklace. It ain’t like you deserve it.”

Matilda did so reluctantly, eyes never leaving the gun in Cordelia’s hand. She held it out to her.

“I don’t want it! Drop it on the floor! It will show you were down here tonight. Everyone in town saw you wearin’ it tonight. Who could miss it, the way you were showin’ it off.”

Holding the necklace as far down to her side as possible, Matilda released it. It hit the ground with a soft clink.

Cordelia looked around, “Hope I haven’t forgotten anything.” She held the gun steady, “Let’s go!”

Michaela looked at her anxiously, “Where?”

“No more questions. Up the stairs the way ya came. You go first Michaela and shine the lamp down to us.” She grabbed Matilda, pulling her close, “And don’t ya try nothin’!” she warned. “I don’t need to see, to shoot Matilda.”

Michaela nodded, and began to ascend. Reaching the top, she aimed the beam back down.

Giving Matilda an evil smile, Cordelia ordered her up the stairs. Matilda rushed to obey, ascending quickly.

Reaching the top, the three women proceeded through the cupboard to the landing.

Cordelia handed Michaela Henry’s watch, “Put this back somewhere in Henry’s room where he can find it. An’ be quick about it.”

Disappearing into Henry’s room, Michaela returned a few seconds later.

“We’re gonna be takin’ a little trip and we’ll be usin’ your wagon Michaela. My horse is hidden in the woods.”

Outside Cordelia ordered Matilda to climb up in the back of the wagon. Climbing up after her, Cordelia called over her shoulder to Michaela, “You’ll be drivin’ Dr. Mike as I’ll need my hands free to keep the gun on Matilda.”

Michaela walked around to the driver’s seat. She was just about to climb up when Cordelia ordered her to stop.

“I’m so silly, I almost forgot. I want you to go to the barn. I require rope, the thinner the better.”

Hurrying to the barn, Michaela returned momentarily with a coil of rope. She threw it into the back of the wagon and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Now drive!” Cordelia demanded, “Head to town.”

~*~*~*~

Halfway to town the women heard the sound of approaching horse hooves. Michaela straightened in her seat spying Daniel in the distance, his blond hair glinting in the moonlight.

“Watch what you say both of you,” Cordelia hissed, waving the gun discretely in Michaela’s direction, and then returning the barrel to dig into Matilda’s right side. Cordelia rearranged her shawl so the gun wasn’t visible. “You know what’s at stake!”

Daniel came to a stop on the left side of the wagon. He tipped his hat, “Evenin’ ladies. You’re out late. The wake finished ages ago.”

Michaela swiveled in her seat, “Good evening Daniel. Beautiful night isn’t it?”

Daniel regarded the three in confusion, his eyes settling on Matilda. “Headin’ back to town?”

Matilda nodded, deciding that the less she spoke the less chance she had of saying something wrong. She nervously clasped and unclasped her fingers.

Cordelia gave her a look that said ‘give him a believable explanation or else’. To emphasize her point she pressed the gun further into Matilda’s side. Matilda smiled at Daniel, “I mislaid my keys, so Dr. Mike’s bringin’ me back to search for ‘em.”

Daniel looked at Cordelia, “Didn’t you leave earlier, with Henry?”

Cordelia frowned at Daniel annoyed that the man was so nosy. She was tempted to tell him to mind his own darn business but didn’t want to make him any more suspicious than he already was. He was the town sheriff after all! She chucked silently to herself. Not a very good one of course. She had committed murder right under his nose and he was none the wiser.

Cordelia looked at Daniel straight-on, “I did. But we had a lovers quarrel while walkin’ to Henry’s wagon. I ran off cryin’, hidin’ out in the meadow ‘til I calmed down. I must have fallen asleep ‘cause next thing I know it was late, so I decided to walk home. Silly of me I know. But I was so upset I wasn’t thinkin’ straight. I met Dr. Mike and Matilda on the road headin’ into town and Dr. Mike kindly offered me a ride home. After we find Matilda’s keys that is.”

Daniel appeared to accept Cordelia’s explanation as plausible, and nodded.

During Cordelia’s speech Michaela’s eyes had fallen on Matilda’s neck noticing the absence of a recently acquired necklace that the entire town, including Daniel had seen gracing Matilda’s neck earlier tonight. An idea began to form in Michaela’s brilliant mind. With a quick glance to check that Cordelia wasn’t looking she caught Matilda’s eye quickly, pointing first to her own necklace, then to Matilda’s bare neck, and finally to Daniel. Matilda caught on right away, nodding quietly.

Daniel turned his attention back to Matilda, shooting her a puzzled look. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to get a key from Henry? The site’s on the way to town.”

Matilda’s eyes flew to Cordelia, who frowned. “Um … I would rather search tonight, before the townsfolk have a chance to trample ‘em come mornin’.” She reached up a hand to caress her throat, hoping to draw his attention to it. Daniel didn’t appear to notice the gesture, but thankfully neither did Cordelia.

For once in her life Michaela wished Preston were here. He would have noticed the missing piece of jewelry in an instant!

“Let me help ya look then. What kind of man would I be if I didn’t offer to assist ladies in distress?” He grinned at Matilda and Michaela, who both forced themselves to smile in return.

Matilda leaned closer, again trying to draw Daniel’s attention to her throat area. This time she managed to gain his attention, but his gaze was a little lower than she’d hoped for. “I appreciate your thoughtful offer Daniel,” she said. ”But three people searchin’ will be sufficient.”

Michaela and Cordelia both nodded in agreement. “Yes Daniel, we can manage,” Michaela added, playing with her own necklace.

“Really it’s no trouble at all.” He urged his horse to turn around, his back to the wagon.

Cordelia removed the gun from Matilda’s side, half raising it in Daniel’s direction. Michaela and Matilda shared a desperate look. Was she going to shoot Daniel? Michaela opened her mouth to speak but Matilda bet her to it. “Daniel” Matilda said trying to sound stern. Daniel turned his head in her direction, causing Cordelia to lower the gun out of Daniel’s sight range. From her position in the front of the wagon Michaela breathed a sigh of relief.

Matilda wracked her brains, trying to think of a way to get rid of him. “Daniel, I said I don’t need your help. I’m with Preston now. I’ve only ever had eyes for ‘im. As I’ve told you on several occasions I don’t have any romantic feelin’s for ya so please stop botherin’ me. All you’re doin’ is makin’ a fool of yourself. I hope I’ve made myself clear?”

Daniel tried not to show how hurt he was. “You have,” he said, his blue eyes regarding her coldly. He glanced over at Michaela for support but she remained silent. He attempted to catch her eye but she refused to meet his gaze. He was both surprised and upset that she hadn’t rushed to his defense. She wasn’t one to remain passive when a friend, or in fact pretty much anyone, was being unjustifiably verbally attacked.

With a last look in Michaela’s direction, Daniel tipped his hat, picking up the reins, “I’ll be on my way then. Goodnight ladies.”

Cordelia flashed him a smile. “Goodnight Daniel,” she said brightly, responding on behalf of the three of them. Michaela and Matilda watched him ride away until he was out of sight, swallowed up by the darkness.

Cordelia let out a cackle, clapping her hands together. “Those were harsh words Matilda, poor Daniel!” Her tone belied the fact that she didn’t feel the least bit sorry for the man.

“At least he’s safe,” Michaela said quietly.

“No one’s safe. Just ask your friends J.D. and Cloud Dancin’.” She let out a bark of laughter. “Continue into town. But take the long way around. We wouldn’t want to pass the hospital site and run into Sully, Henry, or Matthew, would we?”

~*~*~*~

“Stop the wagon! This is far enough!”

Michaela obediently parked the wagon on the outskirts of town. All was quiet except for the sound of music, and men’s laughter coming from the direction of the saloon.

Cordelia leaned forward, “Michaela, go to the clinic and bring back some chloroform!”

Michaela felt sick, “What do you need it for?”

“Just get it, and stop askin’ pointless questions that I have no intention of answerin’.”

Michaela reluctantly exited the wagon. Her legs were shaking so badly she could barely walk.

“Michaela,” Matilda whispered urgently.

Michaela turned, to meet Matilda’s pleading gaze.

“Don’t come back! Tell everyone what she’s done. She ain’t gonna let either of us live, so get away while you have the chance.”

Cordelia laughed, “Do I look concerned? I know Dr. Mike and she ain’t gonna do that.”

Ignoring Cordelia’s scorn, Michaela focused all her attention on Matilda, “I would never just leave you.” And with that final word she darted away toward the clinic.

On the walk over, a couple of men standing outside the Gold Nugget tipped their hats and called out a greeting. Michaela nodded in acknowledgment, and continued on her way.

Stepping up to the clinic door, Michaela realized she didn’t have her keys; her purse was still in Matilda’s house. She looked up; there was a light on in one of the recovery rooms, the room Dorothy was using, so she could just knock. Deciding that the less contact she had with Dorothy and Cloud Dancing the better, Michaela reached for the spare door key, on the ledge above the door.

Unlocking the door, she quietly stepped inside, heading quickly to the drug cabinet.

“Who’s there?” she heard Dorothy call from upstairs. She sounded half asleep.

“It’s just me Dorothy. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Michaela reassured her. “I’m just picking up some herbs for Mrs. Nelson’s arthritis.”

Michaela heard Dorothy moving around upstairs, “At this hour?”

“I’m planning on heading out to her homestead first thing and her farm is closer to my house than the clinic. Don’t bother coming down, I really have to get going. Like you just said – it’s late.”

“Okay, if you’re sure everythin’s okay?” Dorothy still sounded a little confused.

Michaela grabbed the chloroform, slamming the cabinet closed. “Everything’s fine Dorothy. I’ll speak to you in the morning. Goodnight!”

“Night, Michaela.”

Michaela headed outside closing and locking the clinic door firmly behind her. She tried to walk at a normal pace back to her wagon, not wanting to arouse anyone’s suspicion, and expose them to danger.

“Did ya get it?”

Michaela held up the bottle of chloroform and Cordelia gestured for Michaela to hand it over. Stepping closer, Michaela reached up to give it to her. Cordelia accepted the small bottle with a smile, depositing it into the same pocket that held the journal.

“I want ya to head out of town slowly. Don’t wanna make anyone suspicious do we? Keep goin’ straight until I tell ya to stop!”

“Can you please tell us what you plan to do with us?” Michaela begged, resuming her position at the helm of the wagon.

“Just do as you’re told and stop buggin’ me. I’m startin’ to get real annoyed with ya Dr. Mike, and you don’t want that.”

A couple of minutes outside town Cordelia demanded Michaela to stop. “Okay, this is far enough. Everyone out!” she said, giving Matilda a push to hurry her along.

Cordelia grabbed the rope from the back of the wagon on her way past. Michaela eyed the rope with dread. What did Cordelia have in store for them?

Cordelia indicated with her gun to a stretch of woods, “That way!”

Matilda and Michaela looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and terror. As far as they could tell they were in the middle of nowhere.

They exited the woods, ending up in a large clearing.

Cordelia pointed, “There!”

The two women looked over, their eyes widening in horror. It was the train tracks!


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel continued his patrol, deep in thought. He would never understand women as long as he lived. He had thought he’d been doing a good job of keeping his distance from Matilda since that night outside her house. It was Matilda who had approached him the next day insisting they remain friends. Now, here she was accusing him of harassing her! Talk about sending mixed signals! But it was more than that though, something else was niggling at him and Daniel couldn’t quite put his finger on it. All three women had been behaving oddly, not just Matilda. Making a snap decision, he turned around, heading back toward town.

Passing the hospital site, he spotted Sully, Henry, and Matthew sitting on the grass. They looked up as Daniel approached. Bringing his horse to a halt near them Daniel dismounted.

“Have ya seen Michaela’s wagon pass by here, headin’ for town?”

“Nope, but why would we?” Sully said. “Michaela left ages ago.”

“I know but I ran into Michaela, Matilda, and Cordelia less than ten minutes ago headin’ to town. They said they was comin’ this way. It’s the shortest route into town.”

Henry stepped forward, his expression confused. “You saw Cordelia? I dropped her home a couple of hours ago.”

A cold feeling pierced Daniel’s gut, “Wait! You didn’t argue with her?”

“Argue? No! Who told you that?”

Daniel opened his mouth to speak when he heard a horse approaching. He turned toward the sound, to see Preston riding up.

Drawing his horse to a stop, Preston regarded the group with raised eyebrows, “Quite the gathering.”

Ignoring him, Daniel turned back to Henry. “And ya dropped Cordelia home after the wake? You didn’t leave her in town?”

Henry shook his head, “Of course not! Why would I?”

Still perched atop his horse, Preston looked from Henry to Daniel and back, regarding the men icily. “The flood at the chateau is under control. Thank you for inquiring.”

Daniel spun around to regard Preston, something finally clicking inside his brain.  
“The necklace you gave Matilda. She was still wearin’ it when you left her? You didn’t take it with you?”

Preston stared at Daniel like he’d grown two heads, “Why on earth would I? Of course she was still wearing it!”

“And Matilda and Michaela were about to head off when you left.”

Preston continued to stare at Daniel, “It was my understanding that they were heading straight to the Sully homestead, yes. I must say Sheriff; I find this line of questioning quite astounding.”

“I just saw her on the road with Michaela and Cordelia and she wasn’t wearin’ it”

Preston looked amused, “I fail to see your point?”

“Matilda said she’d lost her keys, so she hadn’t been inside!” Daniel turned his back on Preston to speak to Sully, who was looking more concerned by the minute. “Sully, I think we need to send out a search party for Michaela, Matilda and Cordelia. They were all actin’ weird when I met ‘em on the road. I’ll explain the rest on the way.”

~*~*~*~

The men, with Wolf in tow, tied their horses near the clinic and Daniel barked out instructions. “Preston, get Hank from the saloon. Matthew, knock on the door of the barber shop for Jake, Henry fetch Horace, and Sully you go and wake Robert E.” Daniel looked up to the second floor of the clinic to where a light was still on. “I’ll check with Dorothy, see if she’s seen the ladies in town in the past hour.”

Preston, Matthew, Henry, and Sully all hurried in different directions. They were all taking it a lot more seriously, including Preston, now that Daniel had relayed the entire conversation with Michaela, Matilda, and Cordelia.

Daniel strode to the clinic. Knocking on the door, he waited for Dorothy to come down. He heard the lock turn, and Dorothy peered around the door, opening it wider when she saw who it was.

“Daniel! I just heard some horses pull up. Please don’t tell me someone else has been … hurt?”

“Have you seen Michaela in town tonight, after the wake? She might have been with Matilda and Cordelia?” Daniel asked urgently.

“Yes, I have. Michaela was here in the clinic less than five minutes ago, alone.”

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up, “Alone, ya sure?”

“Well I didn’t see her, but she called out to me. I did think it was mighty strange that she was in town so late, so I looked out the window as she was leavin’ just in time to see her walkin’ away and she was definitely alone. She was on foot, no horse or wagon in sight, which I thought was odd, but when she was in the clinic she said everythin’ was okay.”

“She made a point of sayin’ everythin’ was okay?”

Dorothy was thoughtful, “Well, yes.”

“Did she say why she was here?”

“She said she was pickin’ up some herbs for Mrs. Nelson’s arthritis. That she was headin’ out to her farm first thing in the mornin’ and that she had forgotten them earlier.”

Hank approached Daniel, with Preston, Jake, Teresa and Matthew not far behind, “Couple a men in the saloon said they saw Michaela a few minutes ago, by herself, headin’ in the direction of the train depot.”

“Dorothy says the same thing.”

“What does this mean?” Dorothy said anxiously.

“I ain’t sure Dorothy. But we need to find Michaela, Matilda and Cordelia.”

Sully returned with Robert E, followed closely by Henry and Horace. Sully walked past Dorothy into the clinic, grabbing a shawl of Michaela’s from the hook on the back of the door. Crouching down, he held out the shawl for Wolf to sniff, speaking over his shoulder to the others, “Wolf should be able to pick up Dr. Mike’s scent.”

Mounting their horses, the men prepared to leave. Wolf barked once and took off in a run down the main street, with the men trailing.

Not far outside of town they reached a fork in the road. Daniel split the group, sending Jake, Hank, Robert E. and Loren down the right fork, while he continued on with Preston, Henry, Horace, and Sully, with Wolf leading.

After a short distance, Sully pointed, “There’s my wagon.”

Riding hard the men approached, finding it empty.

“Michaela, Michaela!” Sully shouted.

~*~*~*~

“Please don’t hurt us!”

Cordelia threw the rope at Matilda, who just managed to catch it.

“Michaela, lie down across the tracks. Matilda, I want you to tie her to the tracks, wrists and ankles.”

“What if I refuse to?” Matilda challenged.

“Then I shoot you both right now. The choice is yours.”

As much as she didn’t want to Michaela decided being tied to the tracks was a better option than being shot. She figured the longer she could stall the more chance they had of being found in time. Stepping onto the tracks she lay down, placing her hands either side of her head.

Matilda joined her on the tracks. With a sob she began to tie Michaela’s right wrist to the track. “Cordelia … please don’t do this,” she said, trying to tie the knot as loosely as possible.

“I see what you’re doin’ Matilda. Make sure ‘em knots are tight. I’m gonna be checkin’ them when you’re done.”

“How does this fit in with your so called plan?” Matilda cried out, securing Michaela’s left wrist. “If we’re dead, who are you gonna blame?”

“Why, your death is gonna look like a suicide of course,” Cordelia smiled. “Your grudge ‘gainst the hospital became too much for you to bear so you killed Michaela, the owner of the hospital in a fit of rage, and then returned to your home to finish yourself off. They’ll find you face down on the bed, a chloroform-soaked rag covering your nose and mouth. The perfect end to your crime spree! Well, not for you, but perfect for me.”

Shaking so badly she could barely tie the knots, Matilda moved on to Michaela’s feet, tying them firmly to the tracks.

“Cordelia, listen to me!” Michaela made one last ditch effort to reason with the deranged woman. “What you are doing isn’t rational. I know several well-known psychiatrists and I will see to it that you receive the best treatment possible. Please, let me help you!”

Not acknowledging Michaela’s words in any way, Cordelia walked to the edge of the tracks, inspecting Matilda’s knots critically. Grabbing Matilda’s arm, and forcing her to stand, Cordelia dragged her away from the tracks.

Turning, Cordelia gave Michaela a final wave, “See ya Dr. Mike. Not sure what time the next train passes, but it shouldn’t be too long a wait for ya.”

Matilda struggled to get away, “Cordelia, you can’t just leave Michaela here like this – please!”

All three started as they heard Sully call Michaela’s name.

Cordelia pivoted toward the sound momentarily taking her eyes off the gun.

“Sully,” Michaela shrieked, taking a chance now that the gun was no longer pointed at anyone.

Matilda took advantage of the opportunity to wrench herself free of Cordelia’s grasp.

Recovering, Cordelia spun toward Matilda raising the gun. Matilda screamed in fright, but Wolf was suddenly there, flying toward them. He leapt at Cordelia growling, causing her to lose her grip on the gun sending it flying to land on the grass. Cordelia reached for it but Matilda kicked it out of her way.

Advancing on Matilda, Cordelia was hindered by Wolf barking furiously at her feet.

“Cordelia stop!” Matilda took several steps away from her. “It’s over.”

Sully, Daniel, and Matthew burst through the woods, Preston and Henry right behind them. Matthew went after the gun, while Daniel grabbed Cordelia pinning her arms behind her back. Cordelia struggled, screaming, but she was no match for Daniel. White-faced, Henry watched Cordelia’s behavior, his expression stunned. Seeing Preston, Matilda ran toward him falling into his arms, with a cry.

Sully checked to see if Daniel needed a hand, but seeing that he had it under control, he jumped down onto the tracks to help Michaela. Whipping out his knife he started working on the ropes. Horace joined him on the tracks.

“Sully,” Michaela breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at Horace, “When’s the next train due?”

“Not for a couple of hours Dr. Mike,” Horace reassured.

Cordelia struggled, “Daniel, what are you doin’? I was just tryin’ to defend myself. I wrestled the gun away from Matilda. She’s gone mad! She’s been hearin’ things no one else does!” Daniel tightened his hold, surprised by Cordelia’s physical strength.

Matthew stood nearby, his expression grim; ready to assist Daniel, if required.

Preston looked up sharply, “Matilda would never threaten you. She wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Henry ran a hand through his hair, “Cordelia, why are ya sayin’ these things?”

Free of the ropes, Michaela struggled to her feet, “Cordelia murdered J.D. and tried to kill Cloud Dancing. She’s who Matilda heard inside her house.” Turning away she buried her face in Sully’s shoulder.

Henry stumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. “No!”

Running to her brother, Matilda clutched his arm. “It’s true Henry, I’m so sorry. There’s a journal in her dress pocket, detailin’ everythin’.” She threw her arms around him, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

Daniel nodded at Matthew who stepped forward, reaching into Cordelia’s pocket. Cordelia tried to twist away, but was unable to stop him. He held up the journal for Henry and the others to see.

Henry started, “That’s my journal. The one I lost.”

“Cordelia stole it!” Matilda’s speech was fast and frantic, “Henry there’s a second staircase in our house, behind the fireplace. Cordelia’s been sneakin’ in that way tryin’ to frighten me.”

Preston stepped up behind Matilda, slipping an arm around her waist.

Safe in Sully’s arms, Michaela said, “We found Cloud Dancing’s necklace, and J.D.’s button, wrapped in Matilda’s shawl. She planned to frame Matilda for her crimes. I suspect she got the idea from that article you read out that night at dinner Matthew, the one about the trophies.”

Matthew went red in the face, shuffling his feet on the ground.

“Gosh, it just ain’t natural that someone so pretty could be a killer,” Horace piped up. “Not that I don’t believe you, I do, but it just all seems so wrong.”

“As much as I want to hear everythin’ that occurred tonight in great detail, I would feel a lot more comfortable if we continued this discussion in town,” Daniel said. “I really wanna see this woman locked up.” He shot a look at Cordelia and she glared back. “Matthew, help me get her to the wagon. Horace, walk close behind us, just in case she tries anything. But if she knows what’s good for her she won’t!”

Cordelia appealed to Henry, “Henry, I did it all for us. Matilda was always in the way. I had to get rid of her don’t you see.” She fought against Daniel and Matthew and they literally had to drag her along the ground.

Henry looked away not saying a word, determined not to give her the satisfaction.

Preston wasn’t so easy to placate, “You’re going to pay for what you did Cordelia, mark my words. I’m going to see to it that you rot in a jail cell for the rest of your life.”

“Preston, don’t engage her in conversation,” Daniel said quietly. “I know it’s hard, but you’re just givin’ her what she wants. She’s gonna get what she deserves, mark my words.”

Matilda put a hand on Preston’s arm.

Reaching the wagon, they discovered Hank, Loren, Robert E, and Jake waiting for them.

Jake, Hank and Loren watched in amazement as Daniel and Matthew half-carried Cordelia toward the wagon, who was now shrieking and yelling obscenities at Daniel. Robert E. rushed forward to assist them.

“What is this?” Hank asked.

“What does it look like?” Preston snapped. “Cordelia’s responsible for everything. She murdered J.D., attacked Cloud Dancing, and just tried to kill Matilda and Michaela.”

Jake and Loren stared openly at Preston.

“She can’t be the one who done it!” Loren insisted.

Jake frowned at Cordelia, “Yeah, she’s a woman!”

“Well spotted Jake,” Daniel said dryly. ”She may be a woman, but she’s an extremely dangerous one, so keep your distance. I want you, Hank and Loren to ride alongside the wagon. Robert E, you and Matthew are in the back with me. Horace you’re drivin’ okay?”

“Sure thing Daniel,” Horace said.

“I’ll ride with ya Daniel,” Sully offered his friend.

Daniel waved him off, “No, we can handle it Sully. You and Preston see the ladies, and Henry, back to town. They’ve been through a lot tonight!”


	20. Chapter 20

A small crowd of townspeople, mostly patrons of the saloon, but also Dorothy and Teresa, watched the Sully wagon approach the sheriff’s office, surrounded by horses.

Spotting Cordelia in the back of the wagon, restrained by Daniel and Matthew, Dorothy and Teresa came rushing over.

Riding alongside the wagon, Jake dismounted, stepping in front of the women to stop them going any further. “Dorothy! Teresa! Don’t come any closer.”

“She’s the one that hurt Cloud Dancin’?” Dorothy looked horrified.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have all the facts yet Dorothy. Stand back and let Daniel do his job.”

Dorothy did as Jake requested, backtracking to a safe distance, but still close enough to observe Cordelia.

Cordelia had worn her voice out for the moment, so settled on glaring from Daniel to Matthew, and at anyone else who dared look her way.

Daniel called out to Horace, “Wire the Marshall in Denver. Tell ‘im we need him here as soon as possible. Be sure to stress the urgency of our situation.”

Giving Daniel a brief nod, Horace raced in the direction of the telegraph office.

Cordelia watched Henry tether his horse to the jail hitching post and called out to him. “Henry, help me! Don’t let ‘em put me in jail. I don’t belong there.”

Henry shook his head, too numb to even reply. Matilda stepped up beside him, putting an arm around him. They both watched as Cordelia was led firmly inside by Daniel and Matthew.

For a moment Henry allowed his sister to comfort him before pulling away. He spun on his heel and walked away, heading in the direction of the train depot.

Matilda ran after him, “Henry! Where are you goin’?”

Henry stopped, turning slowly back to face her. The expression of distress and agony on his face was difficult for Matilda to witness.

“I can’t do this,” Henry choked out. “It’s too much. I just need to be alone for a while.”

Matilda blinked back the tears, stepping aside. “I’m here if you need me!” she called out to his retreating back.

Back at the Sheriff’s office, Daniel locked the cell door, dropping the keys in his jacket pocket. Cordelia stepped forward, gripping the bars, fixating her green eyes on Daniel. Even though Daniel met her gaze full on, her cold, emotionless expression unnerved him.

Turing his back on her, he issued instructions, “I want someone watchin’ over her at all times until the Marshall gets here. Robert E, you’re on first shift. Do not under any circumstances approach her, no matter what she says.”

Robert E nodded, seating himself behind Daniel’s desk, adjusting his chair so he had a clear view of the jail cell.

Daniel spoke to Jake and Hank who were situated in the doorway. “I want you both to guard the jail. Make sure no one enters without my permission.”

“What are ya gonna be doin’, Sheriff?” Hank questioned, not liking the fact that Daniel was ordering him around.

Daniel brushed past him, “I have some statements to take.”

Spotting Sully, Michaela, Preston and Matilda on the clinic porch Daniel headed toward them.

“I’m sorry to have to do this now,” he said when he reached them, specifically addressing Michaela and Matilda. “I know you’ve both been through more than your share tonight, but I need to interview you both separately to use as evidence for Cordelia’s trial. Matilda, I’d like to start with you if that’s okay?”

Preston stepped up to Daniel, getting right up in his face, “Absolutely not! The only place Matilda is going is back to the chateau. Any questions you have for her will have to wait!”

Daniel raised his eyebrows, not intimidated in the least. “Didn’t realize you spoke for Matilda now?”

Matilda tugged at Preston’s sleeve, turning him to face her. “Preston, I appreciate you lookin’ out for me, I really do …” she looked over at Daniel, “but I wanna speak to Daniel now, while everythin’s still fresh in my mind.”

Preston nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder in a possessive gesture. He turned back to Daniel, his expression scornful. “I hope you’re not planning on using your desk in the jail to conduct Matilda’s interview, Sheriff.”

Daniel opened his mouth to tell Preston exactly what he thought of him, but Michaela quickly stepped forward to diffuse the situation.

“Daniel, use the clinic. It’s quiet there.”

Daniel nodded his thanks, and shooting Preston one last look, gestured for Matilda to follow him.

~*~*~*~

“I think that about covers everythin’,” Daniel sat at Michaela’s desk, facing Matilda, who occupied the chair opposite. “Unless there’s anything else you can think of to add that is?”

Matilda was about to reply when the door of the clinic flew open. Daniel and Matilda looked over both expecting to see Preston standing in the doorway, but instead were surprised to see a disheveled looking Harriet Willard.

Daniel rubbed his face, “I’m tryin’ to conduct a formal interview here!”

Ignoring him, Harriet took a step toward Matilda, “Is it true, about Cordelia?”

Matilda nodded, “I’m afraid so.”

Harriet promptly burst into tears. Matilda and Daniel both stared at Harriet stunned by this turn of events.

Matilda jumped up from her chair, rushing over to comfort her. “I didn’t realize you were close to Cordelia,” she said.

Harriet raised her tear stained face to regard Matilda, “I … I wasn’t. I’ve never liked her.”

“That would make you more perceptive than any of us then!” Daniel said.

Matilda blinked, “Then why are you cryin’?”

Harriet sniffed, wiping at her eyes, “It’s because I … saw Cordelia in town the night J.D. … was killed.

Daniel leapt to his feet, knocking the chair back, “What?”

Matilda swayed, jumping back a step. “You … you saw her. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Harriet looked at Matilda her eyes pleading, “I tried to, the next day, outside the bank remember? You had just found out about J.D.!”

Matilda paused trying to recall the exact context of the conversation. She frowned at Harriet, “But I thought –“

Harriet turned to Daniel next, “And I approached you … after the town meetin’. But Cordelia … she … interrupted… “

Daniel sighed, remembering the conversation, “Yes, you did.”

Harriet’s eyes were wide, “Cordelia was always around. She was there at the bank as well.”

Matilda gasped, the implication hitting her, “She knew you’d seen her?”

Harriet shook her head, “No, I don’t think so. I was bendin’ down to pick up a pencil, and I stood up just in time to spot Cordelia through the window of the telephone exchange walkin’ in the direction of the school. It was about half an hour after that I heard the fire bell.”

Matilda’s eyes filled with tears, “Oh Harriet – “

“Let me get this straight, you saw Cordelia that night and you didn’t say anything?” said a familiar voice, his tone cold. Preston stepped into the view.

Matilda whirled around, “Preston – “

Preston advanced on Harriet, his fists clenched at his side. Harriet’s eyes widened, and she took a step back. In her haste to get away she tripped on the hem of her skirt, and would’ve fallen if Daniel hadn’t grabbed her arm to steady her.

Daniel pushed Harriet behind him, blocking Preston’s path to her. “Preston I’m warnin’ you! You don’t have all the facts.” Daniel took a step in Preston’s direction.

Preston turned his rage on Daniel, “I want her charged with withholding information from the law.”

Matilda approached Preston, placing her hands on his chest in an attempt to restrain him. She had never seen Preston out of control like this before. “Preston please, you need to calm down. It ain’t Harriet’s fault.”

Preston shook her off, his brown eyes narrowing, “You’re defending her actions?”

Matilda blew out a breath. “You don’t understand.”

Harriet was crying again, “I’m sorry … I shoulda told. I was scared…”

Preston rounded on her once more, “You were scared! Not as scared as Matilda was tonight, I guarantee you. And you could have prevented it … but you chose to remain silent. I’m going to make it my personal business to contact every newspaper from here to Denver and inform them of what you did. And…”

Daniel had had enough, “Preston, get the hell out of here right now, or so help me …I’ll make you leave.”

Matilda grabbed his arm, dragging him toward the door, “Preston, please listen…”

Preston brushed her aside, and stalked outside. Matilda ran after him tears streaming down her face. “Preston, please stop! Let me explain.”

Halting in his tracks, Preston spun around to face her. He had turned so suddenly that Matilda almost ran right into him.

Preston grabbed her by the arm, “Please do, because I definitely don’t understand!”

Matilda looked him straight in the eye, “I know you think that Harriet coulda prevented what happened to me and Michaela tonight, but I don’t think you’re lookin’ at the situation objectively.” A muscle jerked in Preston’s jaw, but he didn’t comment.

“Cordelia’s been playin’ us all for weeks. You shoulda heard her tonight, she had answers for everythin’, and multiple backup plans in place for when things went wrong. Even if Harriet had of said somethin’ we prob'ly woulda dismissed it as nothin’. Cordelia woulda given us a believable explanation for bein’ in town that night. I’d like to think we woulda believed Harriet over Cordelia, but the truth is Cordelia fooled us all.

Preston closed his eyes, loosening his grip on her arm.

Matilda let out a sob, “And then maybe Harriet woulda ended up like Cloud Dancin’ or J.D., hurt, or dead at the foot of the hospital plaque. And I know you wouldn’t have wanted that?”

Preston swallowed, “Of course not!”

Matilda touched his jacket. Preston looked down at her tear-stained face and his gaze instantly softened. He brushed a stray piece of hair off of her face, his hand lingering. “I’m sorry. I had no right to be angry at you, especially with everything you’ve been through … forgive me.”

Matilda reached up, placing her hand over his hand touching her face. “There’s nothin’ to forgive.”

“If anything had of happened to you…” he looked away, fighting his emotions.

Matilda’s eyes brimmed with fresh tears, over seeing Preston look so defeated. “It didn’t!”

They held each other’s gazes, neither looking away. Preston moved quickly, as did Matilda, and they threw their arms around one another, holding each other tightly. Matilda began to cry softly burying her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, neither moving.

“Are you both okay?” said a soft voice behind then.

They both spun around still holding onto each other. Michaela, Sully, Henry, and Matthew were approaching the clinic, having witnessed the emotional embrace. It was Michaela who had spoken.

Preston cleared his throat, looking down at the ground.

Matilda rested her head on Preston’s chest, “There’s somethin’ else you need to know.”


	21. Chapter 21

Daniel slammed the door behind Preston and Matilda. Harriet’s lip quivered noting his angry expression. Daniel met her red-rimmed eyes, “I’m not angry at you. He crossed the room, took her by the arm, leading her to the chair Matilda had recently vacated. “Sit down. Don’t worry you’re not in any trouble. Preston’s just an ass!”

Harriet stopped crying, “Are you allowed to say that to me?”

Daniel let out a bark of laughter, “P’haps not! But it’s been a long few days and I’m very tired.” He reached into the pocket of his trousers, and retrieved a clean, folded, grey handkerchief. He handed it to Harriet, who accepted it gratefully, wiping at her face.

Daniel walked around the desk, retaking his place in Michaela’s chair. He picked up his pen. “Now I need to ask you a few questions for my report, okay?”

Harriet gave a shaky nod.

“What time did you witness Cordelia in town?”

“Um, it was maybe five or ten minutes past two o’clock. I remember the clock on the office desk chimin’, and then it wasn’t long after that.”

Daniel dipped his pen in the ink well, and wrote it down, satisfied that it fitted the time line for that night.

“And you said you thought she was headin’ toward the school. How can you be sure?”

“I can’t, I guess, but she had nearly reached the meadow.”

Daniel folded his arms, placing his elbows on the desk, “I think that’s all the questions I have for now, but I might need to call on you in the next few days, if I think of anything else.”

Harriet nodded, biting her lip.

Daniel leaned forward catching her eye, “And I don’t want you to feel any guilt over seein’ Cordelia that night, and not reportin’ it. I encountered Cordelia on the road tonight holdin’ two people hostage, and even though my gut told me somethin’ was up, I still let her leave. And I’m supposed to be the sheriff! So my point is that we all made mistakes regardin’ Cordelia, okay?”

Harriet looked him straight in the eye, “I won’t feel any guilt if you say you won’t either.”

Daniel was taken aback by the determined look in her eye. He didn’t know her very well, but she wasn’t as timid as he’d first thought. He gave a small smile. “I’ll try not to.”

Harriet nodded, “Then I’ll try as well.”

A knock on the clinic door, made Harriet jump. Daniel eyed the door warily thinking that it had better not be Preston returning. “Who is it?” he called.

“It’s Michaela, and Sully and Matthew. May we come in?”

“Yes. We’re finished here,” Daniel rose to his feet.

Michaela entered her clinic, followed closely by Sully and Matthew.

“How are you?” Michaela asked Harriet softly.

Harriet met her gaze briefly, and then quickly looked down at her hands still clutching Daniel’s handkerchief. “I’m okay ma’am. I’m sorry about what happened to you tonight!”

“None of us blames you Harriet,” Michaela said gently. “Matilda explained everything to us. She’s not angry with you either.”

Harriet’s eyes welled up with tears again, “You’re very kind.”

“Matthew, would you mind seein’ Miss. Willard home?” Daniel asked quietly.

Regarding Harriet with concern, Matthew nodded. “I’d be happy to.” He tipped his hat, “Come along Harriet.”

Pushing her chair back, Harriet stood. “I’ll wash this for you!” she said to Daniel, indicating his handkerchief.

“That’s okay, you keep it,” Daniel offered, coming around his desk.

Matthew waited for Harriet by the door, holding it open. He indicated for her to go ahead, and then followed her out, closing the door behind them.

Putting his back to his desk, Daniel leaned back, letting out a sigh, “That poor girl. She’s been carryin’ that secret around for the past day. And on top of that Preston completely lost it, and wouldn’t stop yellin’ at her. He was that angry I was concerned that he might actually physically harm her.”

Sully raised his eyebrows, “Yeah we saw Preston outside and he didn’t look like he was handlin’ things too well.”

“Matilda said she wanted to leave, so they headed over to the chateau. Matilda convinced Henry to go with them which is a good thing.”

“I’ve never seen a man look as cut up as Henry. I don’t know how you’d ever get over someone you love turnin’ out to be a murderer!” Sully shook his head to clear it.

Michaela took his hand, “The whole town will stand behind him Sully; help him through it.”

~*~*~*~

A knock sounded on the door, and Matilda walked over to open it. Preston stepped into the hotel room carrying a pile of clothes. “This should be everything you need, night things, and clothes for tomorrow, but if you require anything else ring the bell for the maid. Her name is Lila and I’ve asked her to see to you personally.”

Matilda accepted the clothes gratefully, turning to place them on the chair next to the door.

Preston walked over to the commode, and opened the top drawer. “There’s toothbrushes and hairbrushes in here and … er … soap.”

“Preston…” Matilda said softly, and he closed the drawer, turning to face her. She stood directly in front of him a small smile playing on her lips. Standing on tiptoes she placed her lips on his, sliding her hands around his neck. He returned the kiss hungrily with a slight hint of desperation. Enveloping her waist with his hands he deepened the kiss. Preston then propelled her backwards, his lips never leaving hers. They sank down together on the edge of the bed and continued kissing. She placed a hand on his knee, whilst his hands tangled in her hair. Matilda let out a moan, and Preston groaned in response. When she made to lie down, guiding him with her, Preston decided things had gone far enough. He reluctantly removed his mouth, and sat up, guiding Matilda into sitting position.

He smiled down at her, “That was … unexpected. You certainly took me by surprise.”

Flustered Matilda tried to catch her breath, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Reaching over, Preston touched her swollen lower lip, “Oh I do, and there’s no need to apologize. I enjoyed it very much. But things were starting to get out of control, things only married people should participate in.”

Wide-eyed, Matilda blushed crimson, unable to speak. She lowered her eyes to her lap.

Preston placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Don’t be embarrassed. But maybe we’d better wait until after I place a wedding ring on your finger?” Preston emphasized his point by circling her left ring finger with his middle finger. Matilda shivered at such an intimate caress.

Preston took her hands in his, holding her gaze, “I love you Matilda.”

Matilda’s heart leapt, “I love you too.”

Smiling, Preston tightened his hold on her hands, and then reluctantly let go.

Preston got to his feet. “You’d better get some sleep. I’ll stop by later to check on you.” He wanted to add that if she needed him, he’d be sleeping right next door, but considering what had just occurred between them, he thought better of it. “Remember you can ring for Lila if you require anything,” he reminded her, heading for the door.

“Goodnight Matilda!” he said softly. Overcome with emotion, Matilda managed only a small smile, watching Preston until he closed the door behind him.

~*~*~*~

“How are ya holdin’ up Dr. Mike?” Grace poured Michaela a cup of coffee. “I still can’t quite believe what you went through last night. It must’ve been just terrifyin’!”

It was mid afternoon and Michaela had stopped by the café for a much needed caffeine fix. “It was, but I managed to get some sleep this morning, so I’m feeling a lot better.”

“Dorothy came by earlier to tell us that Cloud Dancin’ is headin’ home today. Robert E. and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Yes, I can’t believe how fast he’s recovering,” Michaela admitted. “It’s a true miracle.

“It’s great news, Dr Mike,” Robert E. added, walking over to the table.

“Daniel and Matthew have been shut up in Matthew’s office most of the day, making sure all the evidence is in order for Cordelia’s trial. They won’t even take a break. I’m especially worried about Daniel. Matthew slept for a couple of hours at the clinic, but Daniel’s had no sleep for the past two days, maybe even longer.”

“Dr Mike, I’ll make ‘em up a basket of food, take it straight over,” Grace promised, bending down to retrieve a basket from the bottom shelf.

Robert E. put a hand on his wife’s arm, “You make sure you’re real careful passin’ the jail cell Grace. Don’t approach Cordelia or communicate with her in any way.”

Grace sniffed, “I have more sense than that. I won’t even look in her direction.”

“I mean it Grace! She’s a dangerous woman,” Robert E. insisted.

“I understand Robert E. I’ll be okay.” She turned to Michaela, “What do you think will happen to her Dr. Mike?”

“I expect Cordelia will probably be sent to an asylum for the criminally insane!” Michaela shuddered at the thought. “I know what she did … but the thought of anyone ending up in a place like that is a sobering thought.”

~*~*~*~

“Henry!” Matilda yelled. She had woken up an hour ago, only to be informed by Lila (the chateau maid) that her brother had left the hotel early morning, on foot. She had borrowed one of Preston’s horses to look for him, declining Preston’s offer to help her search. Deciding that the most logical place to start was their shared homestead, she rode up, coming to a stop by the steps.

Matilda noticed that the door was wide open, but was unsurprised as it wasn’t like Cordelia would’ve cared in the slightest about home security when the three of them had exited the house the previous night.

Hurrying inside, Matilda called out her brother’s name again. Receiving no answer, she headed to the stairs to check his room.

Reaching the landing, she spotted Henry standing at the door of the cupboard, staring inside.

“Henry!” Matilda said breathlessly, rushing forward. “I was worried about you.”

“This is where she hid,” Henry said quietly, still looking straight ahead.

Without warning, Henry slammed his fist into the door of the cupboard, causing Matilda to jump with fright.

Matilda stepped forward to restrain him, grabbing his arm, “Henry, stop!” she pleaded. “Please, you’re scarin’ me.”

Wrenching his arm free, Henry covered his face with his hands, “It’s my fault!”

Matilda shook her head, “No – “

Henry sank to his knees, “It all started when she met me. If I hadn’t of brought Cordelia into our lives none of this would’ve happened. J.D. would still be alive!”

Matilda knelt down to comfort him, “It’s not your fault, Henry,” she whispered, blinking back tears of her own. “Cordelia would have just chosen someone else to fixate on.”

Letting out a sob of pain, Henry threw his arms around Matilda.

Matilda cradled Henry, rocking him gently. “You’re gonna be okay now.”


	22. Chapter 22

It was two weeks after the night Cordelia had tried to kill Michaela and Matilda, and Michaela and Sully stood in front of the ‘Elizabeth Quinn Memorial’ plaque.

“You don’t think the hospital is forever tainted do you Sully?” Michaela asked.

“No, I don’t. We’ve had a setback for sure, but the worst is over now. Don’t forget that ultimately Cordelia’s rage wasn’t directed against the hospital, it was just a cover.”

Katie had reacted badly to the news of her teacher’s arrest, but with her parent’s love and support, she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that an adult she trusted had betrayed her; had betrayed them all!

Mrs. Olsen, the woman Cordelia had boarded with, had been shocked when told of Cordelia’s duplicitous character. Being hard of hearing, she hadn’t realized Cordelia had often been out of the house at night.

The day following Cordelia’s arrest the Marshall had arrived to transport Cordelia to the Denver jail, to await trial. The town of Colorado Springs had breathed a sigh of relief when the train had pulled away from the depot, and from there, things had started to get back to normal. Cordelia’s trial date hadn’t yet been set, but Daniel expected to be notified in the next few days.

After Daniel had gathered all the evidence he needed from the Burrell homestead, Sully, Robert E., and Matthew had demolished the original staircase, and built a proper wall. Preston had been insistent that Matilda and Henry move into another property, but now that the danger had passed, and the house was secure, the siblings had decided to stay put.

Sully and Michaela both smiled at one another, as Matthew and Cloud Dancing pulled up in Matthew’s wagon, the bed of the wagon loaded with building supplies. Cloud Dancing jumped down, waving a greeting at Sully and Michaela. He hadn’t developed any other issues as a result of his head injury, but he still couldn’t recall the events just prior to his attack, and given the amount of time that had passed, Michaela doubted he ever would.

A mass of horses galloped up, carrying Daniel, Henry, Jon, and the other worker’s. Tethering their horses they rushed to help Cloud Dancing and Matthew unload the wagon, talking excitedly to one another. Henry was doing better, and like the rest of the men, was eager to get back to work and normality.

Robert E. and Grace were the last to arrive, drawing their wagon to a stop near the shade of the trees. Grace set out, and poured cups of lemonade, while Robert E. handed them out.

After all the men had been served, Grace and Robert E. walked over, each handing a cup to Sully and Michaela.

Sully stepped forward, calling for quiet, and raising his lemonade in a toast. The men, and Michaela and Grace quickly followed suit, “To the hospital site!” Sully said proudly, smiling at his wife.

**THE END!**


End file.
